Hope Is Stronger Than Fear
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: Katrina Rhee thought she could handle anything, that was until the dead started walking. Now Kat will do whatever it takes to keep her Husband, Glenn, alive. In a world where the dead can end you with a single bite, and people can be worse than the dead, how much can one woman stand, to protect those she loves... and who will protect her? Warnings: Violence, Assault, Sexual Assault
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Everyone, I've been working on this since right before season 7 premiered. I have over 60,000 words prewritten, and will be continuing to write as I post these chapters. I'm hoping to post chapters on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. The Chapter will vary in length. If I feel a chapter that is only a thousand words needs to be its own chapter it will be, but most will be 1,000 – 4,000 words in length. I am very proud of my writing, as this is probably the most well written story I've written, and it gets better in quality the farther along you go. I've never written a story that was more than 10,000 words roughly. I had over 20,000 done of this within two days.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkland. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy. On with the show!

-Line Break-

Being a nerd I always used to joke about what I would do if the world ended. My friends and I would make plans on how to survive a nuclear holocaust and an Alien invasion. We would laugh for hours about it. We had survival kits, with food and weapons. We'd have competitions on who could make the best one. We learned how to hunt, how to fight, how to survive as a joke. We had so much fun in high school doing that, annoying our families with Christmas lists filled with guns, knives, for me different bow and arrow sets. The others would make a theme for theirs and make different kits for each theme; I always made a kit that would fit all themes. I tended to win because of it. I'd make a special one every Halloween, one that went with my costume that year. When we graduated High School we took our kits, the ones we still had, filled them with food and water and stashed them in tree trunks and old buildings we used to hang around. So if anything did happen we could always have one around. We did it as joke… We never thought we'd really need them… We never thought the world would really end… We were prepared, more prepared than anyone… but we were still so very unprepared when the dead started walking.

"Kat, wake up…" Katrina blinked her eyes open feeling around on the tent floor for her glasses, slipping them on. She looks up at her husband, kneeling next to her.

"What is it Glenn? What time is it?" She sits up hearing a few people moving around camp but not many, and a very small amount of light coming from outside.

"It's about 6 AM, I think… The suns coming up, we're heading into Atlanta for a supply run. I wanted to say goodbye before I left." He says with a shy smile and shrug. Katrina nods biting her lip.

"Good." She stands up starting to get dressed "I'll see you off, just give me a minute." She quickly pulls on her sports bra, a black Harry Potter T-shirt, with a blue plaid button up over top which she leaves unbuttoned, some black jeans, and her black Hiking boots. Glenn watches a blush covering his face. She looks up and laughs softly. "You know you'd think after being married for two years you'd get over blushing every time I change in front of you." She teases leaning over kissing his cheek. Glenn catches her before she can pull away, pulling her close to him and kissing her full out.

"I'll never get over how lucky I am that I found you, Katrina Rhee." He says leaning his forehead against hers. Kat smiles softly at that, kissing the tip of his nose before pulling back.

"You will never get over saying that will you?" she says with a laugh shaking her head, leaning down and grabbing some hair bands. Glenn snatches them from her and turns her away from him putting her hair up in a high pony tail for her.

"No, no I will not." He grins at her mischievously. She pulls on a baseball cap pulling her pony tail through the hole in the back and knocks Glenn's down to cover his eyes. She straps on her gun and knife belt, placing the weapons inside and slips a small knife into her boot.

"I'm the lucky one." She tells him as they leave the tent, walking over to those going on the run. "I went from my friends being the only people who cared for me in the world, to meeting the sweetest man alive." Glenn grins taking her hand in his.

As they reach the truck where the others are pretty much ready to go, Glenn pulls her into a hug. "I'm coming back, I promise." He kisses her. Kat nods kissing him back then hugging him tighter.

"You had better… I love you." She ignores the people watching them and the crude comments coming from Merle Dixon in the truck.

"I love you too." He kisses her again then pulls back sliding in next to Morales. Kat stands beside Amy watching them leave, seeing her worried look for her sister, Andrea, who was also on the run.

"They'll be fine, and they'll be back before you know it." She tells her walking over to Shane, Jim, and Dale by the RV "I'm going hunting for the day, I may be back late so try not to shoot me this time when I come out of the woods." She tells them with a smirk.

"I didn't shoot you, I only aimed at you." Dales counters with a huff. Shane shakes his head.

"Dixon is already hunting you don't need to go too Kat." Shane argues. "Why don't you stay and help the girls with the laundry?" Kat raises an eyebrow at him.

"I do mine and Glenn's laundry and I do others when they give them to me when I offer. And besides I think we need fresh meat more than clean clothes." She shakes her head "I'm going hunting, I'll be back before tomorrow, if Glenn gets back before me, let him know." She heads to her tent grabbing her game bag and bow and arrow set heading into the woods.

She spends a few hours hunting picking up a few birds and squirrels before heading back expecting the group back by then. She heads to Shane "Hey, I got a good catch; after I skin these we can roast them over the fire." She holds up the catch. Shane nods.

"Good work… Kat I got to tell you something." He looks down at his feet uncomfortable. "We got a call on the CB, from T-Dog… They're stuck in the city. We don't have much info other than; they're trapped in the department store." He tells her. Kat stares at him for a minute before nodding.

"I take it we aren't sending in help?" He shakes his head. She nods again.

"If they're not back by tomorrow, I'm going myself, and you aren't stopping me." She says firmly taking her catch down to the water to skin it down there. She skins her catch looking up as Amy joins her.

"They'll be back won't they?" She asks looking worried.

"If they aren't back by tomorrow morning I'm gonna go get them." She assures her. "They can last one night in the city, Glenn and I have lasted more than that on runs before." Amy nods nervously.

"Thanks Kat." She heads back up. Kat sits there finishing skinning her catch and cleaning her hands in the quarry, before carrying the meat and the pelts up. She hangs the pelts to dry on a tree branch and puts the meat in bags sticking it in the RV fridge to be cooked later; Giving Dale a nod as she exits the RV. She heads over to where Lori is cutting Carl's hair. Catching a bit of the conversation she adds in.

"You know frog legs are considered a delicacy in France." She grins at Carl with a wink, and then gives Shane a nod. "Plus they're fun to catch"

"We'll be hero's son spoken of in song and legend, you and me, Shane and Carl." Shane grins laughing. Kat snickers shaking her head before turning as they hear a car alarm. She rushes over to the RV looking around, Shane close on her heels.

"Talk to me Dale?" Dale shakes his head looking through his binoculars.

"Can't tell yet" Kat loads her gun when Shane starts loading his having it out and ready to go.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asks hopefully.

"I'll be damned…" Dale mutters

"What is it?" Amy calls.

"Stolen car is my guess." Dale says shaking his head, Kat looks between them all raising an eyebrow as the red car comes into view. She face palms when Glenn gets out of it grinning like a maniac.

"Holly Crap, turn that damn thing off." Dale yells as Shane and Amy rush over to him, Kat following trying not to grin.

Amy starts asking about her sister and yelling as Shane yells at him to please pop the damn hood. Glenn yells "Okay, okay, yeah, yeah, yeah, okay!" popping the hood. "Yeah, yeah, she's okay, she's okay!" He yells at Amy.

"Is she coming back? Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy continues franticly.

"Yes, yeah, fine, everybody is…" He assures her. "Well Merle not so much." He adds as an afterthought. Kat shakes her head at all the yelling.

"You crazy driving this wheeling bastard up here? You trying to draw every Walker for miles?" Shane yells.

"I think we're okay." Dale speaks up.

"You call being stupid okay?" Glenn looks very offended.

"Well the alarm was echoing all over these hills, hard to pinpoint the source." Shane glares at him, "I'm not arguing I'm just saying. And it wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Dale says pointedly to Glenn.

"Sorry. Got a cool car." Glenn says motioning to the car. Kat lets out a laugh shaking her head pushing past the others towards Glenn.

"Well… He's not wrong." Kat points out. Dale and Shane nod hesitantly. Everyone turns as a white box truck drives up the road behind the car, Glenn smirking.

Andrea climbs out the back running to Amy, the two sisters hugging happily. The Morales family running to Morales. Lori walks away with Carl kneeling in front of him as he starts crying about his dad.

Kat walks over to Glenn dragging him into a hug "Don't you dare scare me like that again." She mutters into his shoulder. Smiling as he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"I won't, next time I won't take a big group." He promises kissing the top of her head through her hat.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asks. Glenn pulls back from Kat keeping one arm around her as he turns to Shane.

"New guy, he got us out." Glenn explains.

"New guy?"

"Yeah crazy vato just got into town, Hey helicopter boy, come say hello!" Morales yells back to the truck. "Guys a cop like you." They all look as Rick Grimes walks up. Kat, Shane, and Rick adopting identical looks of shock. Although Rick is looking at Shane, Lori, and Carl. Lori and Carl turn shock appearing on their faces as well.

"Oh my god. " Rick starts over to Carl and Lori quickly turning into a run.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl screams running to him as well, Lori close behind tears forming in all their eyes. Kat stares in complete shock. Rick hugs Carl falling to his knees as he sobs, picking up Carl and going to Lori who has stopped in shock and hugging her too. He hugs them turning grinning at Shane, who grins back. The whole group is grinning at this. Kat waits until Rick has set Carl down before pulling away from Glenn and walking towards him.

"Rick?" She calls as she gets closer. Rick looks at her confused before recognition covers his face.

"Katrina?" he asks looking from her to Shane for confirmation, who nods. Kat walks up to him hugging him. "Oh my god, Kat… it's been years." He hugs her back.

"Yeah, 15 to be exact." She pulls back. Glenn comes up to them smiling. Carl is grinning holding onto his dad's belt. "I wouldn't have even known who Lori and Carl where if I hadn't recognized Shane." Rick nods.

"You know each other?" Dale asks.

"We're half-siblings." Kat explains. "We lost touch after our dad died." She steps back letting Rick put an arm back around Lori. She takes Glenn's hand stepping back beside him. "I see you've met Glenn."

"Uh yeah, he saved me in the city… why?" Rick asks her looking at the joined hands with a raised eyebrow.

"She's Katrina Rhee now, man. Those two are married." Shane says walking over. Rick's eyes widen as he looks back at her.

"Your married? Your only, what? 20?" Rick asks shocked.

"I'm 24 Rick, and yes I'm married, have been for two years." She smirks at her older brother squeezing Glenn's hand "And happily at that." Rick nods eyes still wide.

"Well, okay then… I guess I have to say I approve of who you married… he saved me, when he didn't need to." He runs a hand through his hair. "It's just, last time I saw you, you were younger then Carl… and now… damn time goes by quick." He shakes his head.

"15 years is a long time, a lot of things change. I mean you're married with a kid" She points out. Rick nods.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, we do, but later, I think your wife and son want your attention right now." She says giving Lori a nod who nods back gratefully. The three walk away to their tent. Kat turns to Glenn kissing him again. "Well, now you've finally met my brother."

"Yeah, and he's awesome." Glenn laughs pulling her over to some of the chairs by the RV. He sits down pulling her down with him. She laughs moving off his lap and onto the chair next to him taking his hand.

"So, tell me what happened out there?"

-Line Break-

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented." Rick says sitting with Carl in his lap. Lori is sitting close, her hands in Carl's hair. The group is sitting around the camp fire having just finished dinner. "Fear, confusion… all those things but… Disoriented comes closest."

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale says looking over at him.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

"Mom said you died." Carl says looking up at him. Lori lays her hand on Carl's forehead, not saying anything.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick assures him.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori explains.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

"Yeah."

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know?" Shane cuts in.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick looks at Shane gratefully. Shane looks a bit uncomfortable but smiles back.

"There go those words falling short again. Paltry things." Dale says shaking his head.

Kat is sitting between Glenn's legs leaning back into him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighs when Ed puts another log on his fire behind them. She just shakes her head ignoring the argument that ensues, although feeling horrible for Carol and Sophia, Ed's wife and daughter. She had watched them since day one and it was very clear Ed was abusing them. She knew from experience what it was like growing up like that. Her step-father not being too dissimilar to a mix of Ed Peletier and Merle Dixon. The only reason she hadn't stepped in yet is because she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Carol alone.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale asks once things have calmed down. Kat starts paying attention at this. She hadn't liked Merle much, but her and Daryl had become somewhat friends in their time at the query, often hunting together when running into each other in the woods. Glenn hadn't liked the idea of her spending time with him, but he trusted her to know what she was doing. And in exchange for the friendship Daryl had done his best to keep Merle from making too many comments about her or Glenn. She felt awful that he had lost his brother and she knew how much it would hurt him.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog speaks up.

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick shakes his head disagreeing.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn points out.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog argues.

"We could lie." Amy suggests.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed." Andrea turns to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise, we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale shakes his head at her.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog argues again.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asks confused.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that. Not that chain, not that padlock. My point, Dixon's alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog stands starting to walk away.

"I'll tell Daryl. Unlike the rest of you I've tried making friends with them… well with Daryl… Merle was… is an ass. But Daryl's a good guy. If anyone should tell him his brother… the guy who basically raised him and is his only family, the only person he's got, got himself chained to a roof and left behind. It should at least come from a friend." Kat speaks up finally getting fed up with the fighting. "Leaving him up there was wrong, and whereas all of us might not miss him, he had family too. How would any of you feel if it where your loved one who got left behind? Even if they had been being a danger to the group." She says looking each of them in the face. "No one, not even, asshole Merle Dixon deserves that fate… No one." She stands up heading to her and Glenn's tent. Glenn sighs, saying good night before following after her.

"Hey" He comes into the tent zipping it closed behind him. Kat has turned on their electric lantern and has taken off her belt putting both her gun and knife under her pillow. And taken her second knife out and placed it in her bag. She looks up at him.

"Hi, sorry about that, they were getting on my nerves." Glenn nods sitting down next to her.

"It's okay. I get it… You spent more time with the Dixons then any of us." He rubs her shoulders softly.

"Merle could be an ass, but I had learned how to know when he was joking, and most of the comments towards me and the other ladies where jokes. They weren't funny, but he was just trying for a laugh. Daryl said the reason he had stopped making bad comments towards me, when Daryl and I would sit near their tents skinning our catch, was because I had stood up to him that first day and did it at least somewhat civilly, unlike everyone else who just basically told him to fuck off…" She sighs. "You can't expect someone like him, or anyone really, to be civil with you when you look down on them like your better. He should have tried to be, but he does not deserve what happened to him." She shakes her head. Glenn moves hugging her from behind setting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know… but he did deserve to be cuffed, just not left there… he was threatening people with guns and was out of his mind on drugs… which Rick threw off the roof." Kat smiles at that.

"Sounds like Rick… When I was 8 my dad came for a visit and Rick came with him. Rick found my step-fathers stash and flushed down the toilet… I remember standing there in shock, before cheering him on and rushing around the house to get the rest that I knew where was. God, Mark was pissed, but it was so worth the repercussion after they left, just to see his face when Rick told him what he had done." She grins to herself at the memory. Glenn smiles somewhat sadly at this not sure he wants to know exactly what the repercussions had been. He hugs her tighter loving having her in his arms.

"I know he got himself into the mess, and it was his fault. But Daryl is going to be heartbroken… no matter how he reacts in public, trust me when I say this is going to hurt him horribly." She turns around in Glenn's arms kissing his cheek. "We should change for bed." She pulls away and starts changing her clothes.

Glenn does the same before pulling the comforters Kat had brought with them from their bed at home when they had left, and climbing under holding them up for Kat. She slides in next to him taking her glasses off and placing them to the side, and turning off the lantern. She curls into Glenn's arms placing her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you Kat, good night" he kisses her forehead running his fingers through her long brown hair. Kat smiles closing her eyes.

"I love you too… night" she mutters out the last bit falling asleep. Glenn plays with her hair for a bit longer just looking down at her before relaxing to sleep as well.

-Line Break-

AN: So begins our tale. If you enjoyed please review and favorite. And follow to be notified when I post new chapters. Feel free to PM me if you have questions. I would really love reviews, letting me know what you think, just please keep it civil and constrictive. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Until I finish the season one time period, I will be posting chapters daily. After that I will most likely change to the three days a week schedule. I hope you guys enjoy. One of my favorite scenes is at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now on to the show!

-Line Break-

Kat wakes up to Glenn getting dressed, the bright morning sunlight shinning in. She smiles at him just watching him change unnoticed. "Good Morning" she says quietly. He jumps turning to look at her.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He asks worriedly. She shrugs.

"Sort of, it's okay, I should probably get up too." She sighs pushing the blankets off and getting ready for the day, same outfit as yesterday but this time, a Star Trek T-shirt. She stands going over to him, kissing him, and taking his hand, the two heading out and getting breakfast. Lori handing them each a plate of the squirrel she brought back the day before, but roasted with some carrots from a can and some beans. "Thanks Lori." She tells her as they walk over to a log sitting down to eat. They eat in silence just content to be together. After they finish, Kat goes over and helps Lori with the dishes while Glenn wanders off to Dale. After the dishes Kat joins Glenn in watching his car being taken apart by the other men. She takes his hand in comfort. Rick comes over looking between them and the car.

"Look at 'em. Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it clean." Glenn yells at them annoyed.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry, Glenn." Dale says with a shrug.

"Thought I'd get to drive it at least a few more days." Glenn sighs sadly.

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick suggests patting Glenn on the arm. Kat nods trying not to laugh at Glenn's sad face.

"Don't worry, next time we need to steal a car we'll try to get another cool one." She tells him patting his head. He looks at her annoyed whacking her hand a way softly making a face. She finally bursts out laughing.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. Laugh at my pain" he says back placing a hand over his heart jokingly, making her laugh harder. Just continuing to laugh at his antics as he pretends she is breaking his heart very dramatically, until the kids start screaming in the woods. They rush out there finding a dear with arrows sticking out of it; a walker knelt over it eating it. Kat sighs going to pull her knife to take it out quickly and quietly when the men rush forward and start beating it with bats and shovels, until Dale finally cuts it's head off with an axe.

"Well I guess that's one way to handle that." She says raising an eyebrow at them. They all look up as Daryl Dixon comes out of the bushes.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this… Filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He curses.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale speaks up.

"What do you know about it old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond"?." He snaps angrily then sighs. "I've been tracking this deer for miles." He pulls his arrows out of the carcass. "Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I would not risk that." Shane shakes his head.

Daryl sighs "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel, about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." The head of the walker starts snapping. Kat sighs figuring this would happen. "Come on, people. What the hell?" He shoots the head with an arrow through the eye. He puts his foot on the head and pulls the arrow back out. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?"

Kat shakes her head "I think they panicked, the thing scared the kids and they" she motions to the guys, "Started beating it up before I could stab it easily with my knife." She explains to him. Daryl nods.

"Damn idiots." He shakes his head heading towards the camp. Kat follows looking worried.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl yells coming into to camp.

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane says going over to him before Kat can.

"About what?"

"About Merle. There was a, There was a problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?"

"We're not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl yells upset.

Rick walks over to them. "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

"Who are you?" Daryl asks angry and confused. Kat is face palming at her idiot brother and his friend, this was not the right way to do this.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." T-Dog comes into the camp with his arms full of firewood. Kat glares at her brother.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" He yells pissed now. Kat can tell he is close to tears.

"Yeah." Rick nods. Daryl grunts throwing the rope of squirrels at Rick. Shane body slams Daryl knocking him to the ground. T-Dog drops the firewood and runs up.

"Hey." Daryl pulls out his knife and goes after Rick. "Watch the knife!" Daryl swings the knife at Rick and misses wildly. Rick punches Daryl in the gut while Shane grabs him behind and puts him in a choke hold.

"Okay. Okay." Shane says holding him there. Rick takes the knife away from Daryl as Shane forces him to the ground.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yells struggling.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal." Daryl grunts.

"You can file a complaint. Come on, man. We'll keep this up all day." Rick kneels down to be face to face with Daryl and looks him in the eye.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that?" Rick asks him.

"Hmm? Mmm. Yeah." Shane mutters letting Daryl go. Kat is watching this looking ready to strangle some of them muttering about stupid men not knowing anything under her breath.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog speaks up.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asks incredulous.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." Daryl chokes up but pulls himself together.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him, with a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something." Rick says. Daryl wipes more tears out of his eyes. Kat watches him sadly her heart breaking for her friend.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so's I can go get him." Daryl yells

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori says angrily.

"I'm going back." Rick nods, heading to his tent. Kat watches Rick walk off a look of shock on her face. She sighs going over to Glenn.

"They have no idea how to listen or do anything gently" she says pissed. Glenn just nods putting an arm around her. She turns as Rick comes back from his tent in his Sheriff uniform talking with Shane.

"Well, look, I, I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just, could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asks.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl says angrily

"Oh no, I did. Douche bag's what I mean. Merle Dixon, the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane says back. Kat just groans in annoyance shaking her head.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst, me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." Rick argues.

"So you and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asks. Rick turns and looks at Glenn.

"Oh, come on." Glenn says. Kat looks between the two of them.

"Really Rick?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"You know the way. You've been there before. In and out, no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair of me to ask, I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." Rick pushes. Glenn looks at Lori and Carl, then nods with a sigh. Kat does not look happy with this.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" Shane says pissed.

"Four." T-Dog says walking up.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?" Daryl huffs.

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brother's cracker ass?" T-Dog shoots back.

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand. You don't speak my language."

"That's four." Dale says

"That's five" Kat says shaking her head.

"Kat no, it's too dangerous." Rick and Shane both immediately say. Kat lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"No, Rick, I am not letting my husband, my brother, and two of my best friends go out there without me, as for the dangerous part, I'm better at killing walkers quietly then any of you other then maybe Daryl…" She says angrily. "And don't even try to stop me, yeah don't open mouth Glenn" she snaps at him when he starts to object.

"It's not just five. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. Come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back; we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane argues.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick says.

"Right, the guns." Glenn recalls.

"Wait, what guns?" Shane asks looking between the two.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick lists off.

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through Hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori glares.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl begs.

"To Hell with the guns, Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me. Make me understand." Lori looks at Rick.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him." Rick tells her.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asks.

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"These are our walkies?" Shane asks.

"Yeah." Rick nods.

"So use the C.B., what's wrong with that?" Andrea says.

"The C.B.'s fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap. Date back to the seventies, don't match any other bandwidth, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane explains.

"I need that bag." Rick says determined. Lori begrudgingly agrees.

"Okay?" Rick asks Carl. Carl nods. "All right."

Rick and T-Dog go to talk to Dale and Jim, while Kat goes to get ready. Kat grabs her bow and arrow set, her pack with some emergency food, water, and extra ammo. She heads back to the truck just as Daryl honks the horn with his foot, mush to Glenn's clear annoyance in the driver's seat.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yells. Kat hurries up and climbs in the back going up to sit behind Glenn's seat. Rick gets into the passenger seat loading his weapon. Daryl closes the sliding door and Glenn starts the truck. They head out.

-Line Break-

Glenn pulls the truck up along some railroad tracks coming to a stop.

"He'd better be okay. It's my only word on the matter." Daryl says.

"I told you the geeks can't get at him. The only thing that's gonna get through that door is us." T-Dog argues back.

"We walk from here." Glenn says getting out. Kat follows him ignoring T-Dog and Daryl's arguing as they walk. They get out and head up the tracks and into Atlanta. They reach a whole in the fence Glenn made to get in and out of Atlanta through for his runs.

"Merle first or the guns?" Rick asks looking at Glenn.

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl says pointedly.

"We are." Rick turns to Glenn. "You know the geography, it's your call."

"Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." Glenn says. They head towards the department store. Kat stays near Glenn her knife out ready to stab walkers as needed. They finally make it back to the building. T-Dog cuts the chain that he had bolted to keep Merle safe. As soon as the chain is loose Daryl kicks the door open and runs out onto the roof.

"Merle! Merle!" He yells. They quickly follow after him. Merle doesn't answer. Kat frowns at this and quickly follows the guys around to the side where Merle was handcuffed. "No! No!" Daryl yells horrified, pacing around crying. "No!" Kat stands frozen, starring in horror. On the roof is Dale's hacksaw, bloody. Nearby lays Merle's right hand in a puddle, a bloody handcuff still hanging from the pipe. "No! NO! No!"

Daryl raises his crossbow and swings around, aiming it at T-Dog's face. Immediately Rick cocks his gun and puts it to Daryl's head. T-Dog doesn't flinch and neither does Daryl in the standoff. Kat holds up her hands looking at the three of them.

"Come on guys, put the weapons down…" Kat says trying to sound calm but her voice shaking a bit.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick says. Daryl, crying, drops the crossbow. T-Dog lets out a sigh. Rick lowers his gun. Daryl blinks away some tears.

"You got a do-rag or something?" Daryl asks turning to T-Dog. T-Dog hands him one, Daryl uses it to wrap up Merle's hand. "I guess the saw blade was too dull for the handcuffs." He gingerly picks Merle's hand up by a finger and examines the cut. "Ain't that a bitch." He wraps Merle's hand up carefully and motions to Glenn. He puts Merle's hand in Glenn's backpack. Glenn looking horrified. "He must have used a tourniquet, maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't." Kat nods shaking her head.

"Well… now we just have to figure out where he went." She sighs. Daryl starts following the trail of blood, around a corner where they find another doorway into the building. T-Dog quickly gathers Dale's tools and bag then follows the others. Crossbow aimed Daryl goes through, Rick and Glenn behind him. Rick has his gun out, ready to shoot.

"Merle? You in here?" Daryl calls heading into the stairwell.

Kat takes up the rear behind T-Dog, stopping to take out a walker that comes at them from a hallway, she waits until it gets closer spinning around it to kick out the back of its knee, leaning down and stabbing it in the back of the head. She looks up hearing more walkers and not seeing the guys anymore. She turns towards the hall where the walker had come from, seeing three or four walkers are coming towards her. She quickly turns rushing back the way she came cursing under her breath.

She leads them back onto the roof, where she backs near the side kicking one of them over the edge, before taking out another with her knife. She Backs away, counting how many are left, and internally cursing when the number grows form three, to four, to five, and finally to six. She pulls her bow from around her shoulder and sends an arrow through one of their heads, quickly taking out three more of them, before the other two get too close. She drops her bow, and kicks one walker back, turning and stabbing the other one with her knife.

"Shit" she yells as her knife gets stuck in the walker's skull. She lets it go turning to go for the knife in her boot when the walker she had kicked away attempts to grab her, she backs away her knees hitting the ledge of the building. "Shit, Help!" She yells hoping maybe one of the group will hear her. She shoves at the walker, finally turning trying to send it over the edge of the building. The walker grabs onto her wrist as it falls pulling her over the edge. The jerk of her grabbing the edge to stop her fall knocking it lose, and dislocating her left shoulder. She clutches the ledge with her other hand screaming in true fear now.

She brings her other hand up to grab on just as another walker comes over to the edge and goes for her hands. She screams letting lose with her left hand and swinging her feet up managing to grab the knife in her boot, she stabs the walker in the eye just as it goes to take a bite from her hand. She shoves at the walker with her free hand moving it away from the ledge, where she sets the knife grabbing on with her other hand now. She starts trying to pull herself up despite her dislocated shoulder and keeps slipping back down before she can pull herself all the way up. She curses her grip starting to fail her.

"Kat? Katrina?" She looks up tears filling her eyes as she hears Glenn yelling for her.

"Katrina where are you?" Ricks voice joins him.

"That's her bow, she was up here." Daryl says.

"Help! I'm here, help, please!" she screams her hands starting to slip, holding on with just her fingertips now. She tries to tighten her grip, screaming as one hand comes lose. "Help!" A hand grasps her wrist just as her fingers slip away from the edge. She looks up seeing Daryl grabbing her wrist with both hands, Rick and T-Dog holding onto him, keeping him from going over the edge too. They pull him back, Daryl holding onto her wrist as tightly as he can to pull her up. She grabs the ledge with her right hand as she's pulled towards it. Glenn rushing forward and grabbing that wrist helping Daryl pull her up over the ledge and onto the roof. Glenn quickly pulls her into his arms hugging her close, before pulling back and looking her over.

"Are you hurt? What happened? Are you bit? Why where you up here alone? Why didn't you stay near us?" He asks quickly. Kat just sits there gasping for breath, tears streaming down her face, slowly calming down from her panicked state. Daryl watches this for a moment. Before going off, pulling Kat's arrows out of the walkers, along with her stuck knife. He gets her weapons putting them away in her dropped bag and quiver, setting the knives next to her.

"Glenn give her a minute to breath" Rick says kneeling next to them, placing a hand on his sisters shoulder, quickly pulling it away when she winces in pain. "So you are hurt?" he asks softly looking at her worriedly.

"I… I think my… uh… my shoulder is… dislocated." She says after a second.

"Sorry" Daryl says clearly thinking it was from when he grabbed her.

"Don't be, a walker did it, even if you grabbing my wrist made it worse, you saved my life… you have no need to be sorry" she shakes her head at him. He nods. "Thanks for grabbing my stuff."

"Why where you on the roof?" T-Dog asks.

"I stopped to take out a walker, and when I finished I couldn't see you guys anymore. A bunch of walkers where coming out of a room at me, so I had to move and quickly. I thought there were only a few, so I thought I could take them out up here, then come find you guys… but more had followed me then I thought…" She explains looking shaken. She puts her second knife back in her boot, and her knife back in its place on her belt. Glenn leans forward kissing her cheek before standing up and helping her up.

"We need to make a sling for your arm." He tells her. She nods.

"We can grab some clothes from inside and use those." Daryl suggests. The others nod and they all head into the building. Glenn taking Kats bag and bow for her, shaking his head when she objects. They get her arm into a sling. Heading back to where they knew Merle had left the building they make their plan to get the gun bag.

-Line Break-

AN: That was one of my favorite scenes to write. I am personally terrified of heights, so the thought of falling from a rooftop, scares me half to death. I hope you all enjoyed. If you liked please favorite, and Review. Follow to be notified when I post a new chapter. I would really love reviews, letting me know what you think, just please keep it civil and constrictive. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is Chapter 3, we're getting closer to the end of season one. I'm hoping we'll get through it by the end of the week, so I can start the three chapters a week on Monday, but we'll see.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: I hope you enjoy!

-Line Break-

Kat waits with T-Dog and Rick her gun out and ready, hating this plan. She watches as Glenn runs out and scoops up the bag of guns and starts off again, but goes back for Rick's Sheriff's hat before he runs back towards Daryl. The three of them watch as something is clearly going on in the alley and start rushing back there the back way as they see a car pull up and two men, one carrying a fighting Glenn get in the car and speed away. They take the back route getting to Daryl finding him beating up some kid. Kat doesn't listen to what is going on after Daryl says they took Glenn. She goes and gets the bag and Rick's hat before following the others into a building.

Kat waits impatiently as Rick try's to interrogate the kid.

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Rick asks the kid.

"I ain't telling you nothing." He shakes his head.

"Jesus, man. What the Hell happened back there?" T-Dog asks Daryl.

"I told you, this little turd and his douche bag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me." Daryl snaps.

"Man, you're the one who jumped me, puto, screaming about trying to find his brother like it's my damn fault." The kid argues.

"They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too." Daryl says. Kat glares at the kid and the others shaking her head not giving a single shit about Merle Dixon anymore, only caring about getting Glenn back.

"Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle." The kid says. Daryl tries to take a swing at the kid. Rick holds him off but Daryl still kicks out at him.

"Damn it, Daryl. Back off." Rick yells. Daryl goes to Glenn's backpack and pulls out Merle's bundled hand. Kat raises an eyebrow then smirks realizing what he is going to do.

"Want to see what happened to the last guy that pissed me off?" Daryl unwraps Merle's hand, turns around, and throws it in the kid's lap. Horrified the kid jumps up screaming. The hand drops to the floor. Daryl grabs him by the shoulder and neck gets in the kid's face. "Start with the feet this time." Rick pulls him off.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out." Rick says. Kat smirks at Daryl.

-Line Break-

They bring the kid to the shell of a large brick building. Across what could be a wide alley, Rick looks through a ruined window to a set of double wooden doors in a similar brick wall.

"You sure you're up for this?" He asks looking at T-Dog.

"Yeah."

"Okay." T-Dog picks up the weapons bag and walks off. Rick loads a shotgun. Daryl has an arrow loaded; the kid sits on the grass beside Rick. Kat has her gun out and loaded ready to shoot anyone who keeps her form Glenn.

"One wrong move, you get an arrow in the ass. Just so you know." Daryl tells the kid.

"G's gonna take that arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours. Just so you know." The kid sneers back.

"G?" Rick asks.

"Guillermo. He the man here."

"Okay then." He cocks his gun, turning to Daryl and Kat. "Let's go see Guillermo." They step through the window, into the alley and across to the shell of a large brick building with no interior and no roof. Rick pushes the kid into the lead and they walk through the building toward the double doors. Rick, Daryl, and Kat stand several feet back from the kid with their guns aimed at him. He stops about fifteen feet in front of the doors. They open. Several figures stay inside, obscured by the shadows. One man, slight in build, walks forward. He's unarmed.

"You okay, little man?" Guillermo asks.

"They're gonna cut off my feet, Carnal." The kid yells.

"Cops do that?"

"Not him. This redneck puto here. He cut off some dude's hand, man. He showed it to me."

"Shut up." Daryl says annoyed. Kat is glaring at G with hatred and anger.

"Hey, that's that vato right there, homes. He shot me in the ass with an arrow. What's up, homes, huh?" A man calls pointing a gun at Daryl. G puts a hand on his arm.

"Chill, ese, Chill. Chill." He turns to Rick. "This true? He wants Miguelito's feet? That's pretty sick, man."

"We were hoping more for a calm discussion." Rick says.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipe's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to cut off his feet, Felipe gets an arrow in the ass and you want a calm discussion? You fascinate me."

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides."

"Who's that dude to you anyway? You don't look related." G asks. Kat looks even more pissed.

"He's my brother in law, my sister here's husband." Rick motions to Kat. G looks her over, he sees the glare and smirks at her.

"You got my brother in there?" Daryl calls.

"Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I've got an Asian. You interested?" G taunts.

"I have one of yours, you have one of mine. Sounds like an even trade." Rick suggests.

"Don't sound even to me."

"G. Come on, man." The kid says eyes wide.

"My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for their pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?"

"Guns?" Rick asks.

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going back to get. That bag of guns."

"You're mistaken."

"I don't think so."

"About it being yours. It's my bag of guns."

"The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from unloading on you right here and now and I take what's mine?"

"You could do that." Rick looks over to where T-Dog is aiming at Guillermo. He's looking down and in over the top of the building wall. He has Guillermo in his sights. "Or not." Guillermo looks up.

"Oye." G calls. Rick looks up to the top of the building behind Guillermo. Two men lead a man with a bag over his head, hands behind his back, to the edge of the building. One of them removes the bag to show Glenn, his mouth duct taped. Kats eyes widen.

"You asshole!" she growls glaring at G. Daryl places a hand on her shoulder to keep her back.

"I see two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood." G says smirking, he and his men back into the building and the doors close.

-Line Break-

"Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for that kid?" Daryl asks. Kat whacks him upside the head.

"We came out here to get your brother, and now we are getting my husband." She practically growls at him.

"If I knew we'd get Glenn back, I might agree. But you think that vato across the way is just gonna hand him over?" T-Dog asks.

"You calling G a liar?" The kid asks

"Are you a part of this?" Daryl slaps the kid across the head. "You want to hold onto your teeth?"

"Question is do you trust that man's word?" T-Dog looks at Rick.

"No, question is what are you willing to bet on it? Could be more than them guns. Could be your life. Glenn worth that to you?" Daryl points out.

"What life I have I owe to him. I was nobody to Glenn, just some idiot stuck in a tank. He could have walked away, but he didn't. Neither will I." Rick says grabbing Kat as she goes to punch Daryl. "Plus he's Kat's husband."

"So you're gonna hand the guns over?"

"I didn't say that. There's nothing keeping you two here. You should get out, head back to camp."

"And tell your family what?" T-Dog asks with a raised eyebrow. Rick looks at Daryl. Daryl nods and reaches down for a gun. The kid gets up.

"Come on. This is nuts." The kid says. Without a word Daryl stops him and points him back to the chair. He sits back down, upset. "Just do like G says." None of them pay attention just loading their weapons.

-Line Break-

Gagged and with his hands tied behind his back the kid walks back to the double doors. Daryl walks behind him with a gun pointed at his back. Rick, T-Dog, and Kat similarly armed, follow close behind. The doors open, all G's men are inside, waiting. Some have handguns, some have baseball bats. Daryl shoves the kid forward. Kat looks around at they enter in behind him. Rick has the weapons bag slung across his back. G comes forward. Rick has a rifle poised to be aimed.

"I see my guns but they're not all in the bag." G says.

"That's because they're not yours. I thought I mentioned that." Rick shakes his head.

"Let's just shoot these fools right now, ese. All right? Unload on their asses, ese." A man sneers. Kat glares aiming her gun at him.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation." G says to Rick.

"No, I'm pretty clear." He cuts the kid's wrists free, shoves him forward. "You have your man. I want mine."

"I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf?" Kat aims her gun back at him her finger on the trigger ready to blow this assholes head apart for even threatening Glenn.

"No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded." Daryl and T-Dog cock their weapons, the vatos do, too. Rick raises his to G's head. "Okay then, we're here."

"Felipe! Felipe!" An elderly woman walks through the armed men.

"Abuela, go back with the others, now." The guy from before turns to her.

"Get that old lady out of the line of fire!" Daryl shouts.

"Abuela, listen to your mijo, okay? This is not the place for you right now." G says turning to her.

"Mr. Gilbert is having trouble breathing. He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine." The woman says worriedly.

"Felipe, go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you." G orders.

"Abuela, vas conmigo, por favor." Felipe try's to pull her away.

"Who are those men?" She ignores Felipe and walks toward Rick.

"Ah, por favor, vas conmigo" Felipe says.

"Don't you take him." The woman moves up to Rick.

"Ma'am?" Rick asks confused.

"Felipe's a good boy. He have his trouble but he pull himself together. We need him here."

"Ma'am, I'm not here to arrest your grandson."

"Then what do you want him for?"

"He's… helping us find a missing person. A fella named Glenn."

"The Asian boy? He's with Mr. Gilbert. Come. Come, I show you. He needs his medicine." She gestures for Rick to follow her. As she leads him to the back G stands aside. Rick follows, Kat quickly rushing behind him. Daryl and T-Dog taking up the back.

"Let 'em pass." G says with a sigh. Guillermo's men start to relax. She leads Rick, Kat, Felipe, and several of the others out of the building. She holds Rick's hand as they walk up an outside flight of stairs and through a courtyard and into a nursing home.

"Abuela, por favor, take me to him." Felipe says. Kat looks into the rooms she passes and seeing elderly people being cared for. They follow wordlessly. They walk into a cafeteria. Several people are at tables. A group is huddled around one. Felipe and his grandmother are there.

"All right. All right. Nice and easy. Just breathe." Felipe is talking to an older African American man in a wheelchair. He puts an asthma inhaler in the man's mouth. "Just breathe. Just let it out. Just breathe." Kat looks around sighing in relief when she sees Glenn unharmed.

"What the Hell is this?" Rick asks, Daryl puts a hand on Kats arm keeping her back.

"An asthma attack. Couldn't get his breath all of a sudden." Glenn answers glancing over at them, focused on the man.

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man." T-Dog says annoyed. Glenn looks behind him where three Chihuahuas sit in a dog basket, turning back to them raising an eyebrow at him.

"Could I have a word with you? You're the dumbest son of a bitch I ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you." Rick pulls G to the side.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way." G says.

"If it had, that blood would be on my hands."

"Mine too. We'd have fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine, what's left of it. These people, the old ones, the staff took off, just left 'em here to die. Me and Felipe were the only ones who stayed."

"What are you, doctors?"

"Felipe's a nurse, A special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian." Guillermo leads Rick, Kat, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl into a room where Rick puts the weapons bag down on a chair.

"What about the rest of your crew?"

"The vatos trickle in to check on their parents, their grandparents. They see how things are and most decide to stay. It's a good thing too. We need the muscle. The people we've encountered since things fell apart, the worst kind, plunderers. The kind that take by force."

"That's not who we are."

"How was I to know? My people got attacked and you show up with Miguel hostage, appearances."

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog says.

"No. it's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken. So we do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting the old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and we wait. The people here, they all look to me now. I don't even know why." G shakes his head.

"Because they can." Rick says handing the shotgun, stock end first, to Guillermo. He takes it while Rick gets more guns out of the bag. Kat ignores him doing this finally turning to Glenn and hugging him. He hugs he back being careful of her shoulder.

"G, I was wondering could Felipe take a look at Kat's shoulder before we leave? We think it's dislocated." Glenn asks motioning to her left shoulder his hand on her right. G nods.

"Yeah of course." Glenn nods leading Kat out and over to Felipe.

"Felipe, This is Kat, my wife. I was hoping you could take a look at her shoulder." Felipe nods.

"Sure, what happened to it?" he asks as Glenn helps her take off the sling. They pull her button up off that side.

"I nearly fell off the department store a few blocks out when a walker took my down." Kat says wincing as he pokes at it. "Then I was pulled back up by it…" Felipe nods.

"Well it's dislocated, you must be some woman to go through that." He says "I'll need to pop it back into place if you want it to heal correctly." He tells her. She nods.

"Okay, well, let's do this then."

"This is going to hurt." He warns her moving into position. Glenn takes her other hand smiling down at her. She bites her lip only letting out a small squeak of pain. "There you go. Try to use it as little as possible." She nods.

"Thank you." Glenn and her head back to the others. They head out walking back to where they parked the van.

"Admit it, you only came back to Atlanta for the hat." Glenn smirks at Rick.

"Don't tell anybody." Rick smiles back, Kat laughs shaking her head at them.

"Oh I am so telling Carl that, and the two of us, Will steal that hat." Kat says flicking Rick's hat.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo." Daryl interrupts.

"Not nearly half."

"For what? Bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously, how long you think they got?"

"How long do any of us?" They come around an abandoned metro bus and look to where the cube van should be.

"Oh my God." Glenn says eyes wide.

"Where the Hell's our van?" Daryl says.

"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Glenn looks at the others.

"Merle." Rick sighs.

"He's gonna be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl says frowning. They all look at each other.

"Well, I guess we're walking" Kat sighs and starts back towards the query. The others follow.

-Line Break-

As they are finally coming up the road they hear gunshots. Kat immediately starts running pulling her gun out.

"Oh my God." Rick says starting to run as well.

"Go! Go!" Glenn yells. They run for a while longer hearing gunshots and screams.

Rick, Glenn, Kat, T-Dog, and Daryl run into the camp. There are still over a dozen walkers. The guys start shooting them with their shotguns, Kat with her gun. When their shotguns are empty they keep killing. Rick with his colt, Daryl, T-Dog, and Glenn with the butt of his gun. Kat gets her knife out when her bullets run out stabbing walking in the head where she can.

"Baby! Carl! Baby!" Rick yells

"Dad!" Carl jumps into his dad's arms. Lori sobs, relieved to see him. Shane watches Rick and Carl. Morales holds his baseball bat ready. Jim walks through the camp. Daryl looks around for more targets. T-Dog, still keyed up, searches for more walkers to kill. Glenn panting and almost hysterical, does the same.

Kat slowly lowers her knife thinking they got them all when one on the ground stands up and grabs her. Kat screams trying to pull away from it. Glenn runs over yanking the walker back from her, Daryl and T-Dog knocking it to the ground and bashing its head in. Glenn throws the gun to the side just pulling Kat into his arms. Kat hugs him tightly, shaking, having had to many close calls that day.

"Carl!" Rick says holding him close.

"Shh shh shh. Oh, Amy." Andrea holds Amy who lies on the ground bleeding and dying. Amy gags. "I don't know what to do, Amy." Amy looks like she wants to talk. She puts her hand up to Andrea's cheek and caresses her sister with her fingertips. She gasps her hand falling to the ground as she dies. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh, Amy." She gently shakes Amy as if to waken her. "Oh no no. Amy! AMY! Amy!" She wails.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim says watching this. Kat sobs into Glenn shaking, clutching his shirt with her fists. Glenn holds her tightly.

-Line Break-

AN: Now we've gotten past the Vatos. I don't love that story line much, so it was a bit annoying to write. But we see Kat's tougher side a bit more here. Honestly she was probably about one more comment from G away from blowing his head off when Felipe's grandmother showed up. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, Favorite if you did. Follow to be notified when I post another chapter. I would really love reviews, letting me know what you think, just please keep it civil and constructive. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here we are again. Only one chapter left after this one, to the end of season one, and only one day left this week. I ended up fitting it perfectly. So Tomorrow (Friday, January 6th) will be the last of the daily updates, from there the story will be updated three days a week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll probably say this at the start of the next few chapters. Anyway, as a friend of mine, who reads this said after reading last episode. Things are starting to get interesting.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: So with that, I say get on with the show!

-Line Break-

Kat helps the others move the walker's bodies into a pile to be burned, not wanting to touch the bodies of their people. She looks up when she hears Glenn yelling at Daryl and Morales, for trying to burn some of their people… She finishes dragging the walker into the pile and goes over to Glenn, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her placing his hand on top of hers.

"A walker got him. A walker bit Jim." Kat turns as Jacqui yells. Everyone stops what they are doing and start to gather around. Jacqui backs away from Jim.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim says looking at them desperately.

"Show it to us. Show it to us." Daryl yells. The crowd is tense and threatening. Jim grabs a shovel to defend himself as Shane walks over.

"Easy, Jim."

"Grab him." Daryl yells

"Jim, put it down. Put it down." Shane says.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim pants. T-Dog grabs Jim from behind. Daryl pulls up his T-shirt. A huge bite mark is on his stomach. Daryl drops the shirt and T-Dog lets go of Jim. "I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim sits at the rear of the RV as the group decides what to do.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." Daryl says

"Is that what you'd want if it were you?" Shane asks looking upset.

"Yeah, and I'd thank you while you did it."

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right." Dale says.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." Rick defends Jim.

"I'm not suggesting…"

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?"

"The line's pretty clear. Zero tolerance for walkers. Or them to be." Daryl scuffs

"What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C. was working on a cure."

"I heard that too. Heard a lot of things before the world went to Hell." Shane shakes his head.

"What if the C.D.C. is still up and running?"

"Man, that is a stretch right there."

"Why? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C. at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot. Shelter, protection, rescue…"

"Okay, Rick, you want those things, all right? I do too. Okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base. Fort Benning."

"That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." Lori objects.

"That is right. But it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C. is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Rick shakes his head.

"You go looking for aspirin; do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl moves toward Jim and raises his pick axe. Rick runs up behind him and puts his cocked revolver to Daryl's head.

"Hey hey hey!" Shane yells.

"We don't kill the living." Rick says pointedly. Shane takes a stand between Daryl and Jim. Daryl lowers the pick axe.

"That's funny coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl glares at Rick.

"We may disagree on some things, not on this one. You put it down. Go on." Shane says. Grunting with the effort Daryl slams the axe down and walks off. Rick goes over to Jim grabs him by the arm.

"Come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asks scared.

"Somewhere safe."

Kat watches all of this just looking tired. She goes back to helping T-Dog burn the bodies. Once finished she goes over by the fire pit sitting her head in hands. Glenn comes over to her sitting next to her, putting his arm around her. She flinches when the gunshot goes off behind them as Andrea shoots Amy in the head. Glenn just pulls her close kissing her forehead. They sit like that for a while longer before they head up to the funeral. They start helping put the bodies in their graves. Once they are in Kat moves to the side leaning into Glenn as they watch Andrea struggle to put Amy in her grave, refusing help.

Kat and Glenn head down to the water doing their best to wash the blood off, before going back to their tent and changing, and joining the others around the camp fire. Kat sits in a chair Glenn standing behind it. They look up as Rick and Shane join them.

"I've been, uh, I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together. So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" Shane tells them. Kat looks up at Glenn.

"We're going with them right?" Glenn nods.

"It's our best shot, and besides, they're your family." He assures her.

-Line Break-

"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on Channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane tells them all.

Kat watches silently as the Morales family tells them they aren't coming with them. She sighs getting in the RV. She takes a seat at the table. Glenn takes the passenger seat reading the map for Dale. Kat try's laying down on the bench so she can sleep, but gives up after a while, unable to sleep listening to Jim groan in pain at every bump. She finally just sits there looking at Glenn in the front seat, although mostly zoning out. She is startled when the RV comes to a stop.

"What's going on?" She gets up going up to Dale and Glenn.

"It's probably the radiator hose." Dale sighs. They all get out.

Shane decides to go ahead with T-Dog to try and find duct tape to fix the radiator hose, while the rest of them wait, Rick and Jacqui taking care of Jim. Kat moves to the side of the road sitting down in the grass. Glenn joins her. She looks up with a half-smile when Carl and Sophia join them too. She listens to the two kids talk, watching as Shane returns with duct tape. Glenn gets up going to help Dale with the hose. After a while Rick comes out telling them they're leaving Jim behind. Kat stays back watching them set Jim against the tree. Kat walks up to him and just gives him a hug. He gives her a sad smile.

"You don't let, Shane and Rick, keep you from hunting… or working on the RV… you hear?" He tells her. She nods. "Take care of yourself." She nods again wiping tears from her face… "Don't go crying, on me now… Save those tears for when you'll need them…" He pats her hand.

"Bye Jim…" She tells him before heading back down the hill to the RV. Glenn says his goodbyes and joins her. She hugs him as the others say goodbye then gets in the RV. Glenn taking the passenger seat again. They head off.

They arrive at the CDC getting out and heading towards the building. Kat looks around horrified by the bodies. She has her gun out and ready.

"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet. Let's go." Shane Whispers motioning them forward. Covering their mouths, trying to lessen the stench, the group makes their way toward the C.D.C. doors. "Okay, keep moving. Stay together. Keep moving. Come on."

"Shh" Rick quiets the group… Kat looks around worried.

"Oh, God." Glenn says as they see the amount of corpses around them. They walk past the entrance and up through a parking lot. Tanks and more barriers are positioned around the entrance. Corpses lie everywhere. They get closer to the doors almost there.

"Keep it together. Come on." Shane tells them.

"We're almost there, baby. Almost there." Lori mutters to Carl. Rick tries the roll down security door.

"Nothing?" Shane asks. Shane pushes against it, pounds on the door. It's growing dark quickly.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog says shaking his head.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asks.

"Walkers!" Daryl yells. They all turn to look. "You led us into a graveyard!" People start yelling and arguing.

"Just shut up. You hear me? Shut up. Shut up! Rick this is a dead end." Shane yells "Do you hear me? No blame." Lori and Carol start trying to get them to leave; at least that's what Katrina thinks they are saying. "Fort Benning, Rick, still an option."

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles." Andrea argues.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn cuts in.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers tonight. Now." Lori says.

"We'll think of something." Rick says sounding desperate.

"Let's get out of here." Shane yells.

"Let's go. Please" T-Dog starts motioning people to follow him away. Carl and Sophia are crying. People start back toward the cars. Kat Starts to head back, her own panic setting in.

"All right, everybody back to the cars. Let's go. Move." Shane says.

"The camera, it moved." Rick calls hopefully.

"You imagined it." Dale shakes his head.

"It moved." Rick insists.

"Rick, even if it did, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay? They're just winding down. Now come on." Shane tries to convince him.

"Please, we're desperate. Please help us. We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick begs the camera. Lori runs up to Rick. Kat looks around starting to panic as walkers come up and everyone starts yelling trying to get Rick to come. Walkers start to surround them. Rick finally starts hitting the door yelling, "You're killing us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" Shane drags Rick away from the door just as it rolls up, blinding light beaming out from inside the C.D.C. and everyone turns around. The doors are open. People start inside, Kat stands in shock her panic freezing her place, Carol notices and grabs her arm pulling her inside along with herself and Sophia.

A man stands in a doorway with a gun. "Anybody infected?"

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick says.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days."

"I know." The man looks at every one.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." The man lowers his weapon.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes it stays closed." They nod. Rick, T-Dog, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn rush back to the vehicles getting their stuff. Glenn going to Kat with hers, placing a hand on her arm when he realizes she's hyperventilating.

"Kat, you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"She's been like that since everyone started panicking outside… I had to pull her inside with me." Carol tells him. He nods and just puts his arm around her for now. They follow the man into an elevator. Hearing a beep.

"VI, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man says, a beep is heard and the elevator starts.

"Rick Grimes." Rick puts his hand out for the man to shake. He looks away.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." He looks at Carl. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." Carl smiles back at him. Jenner chuckles. Out of the elevator Jenner leads them down a hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks a bit fearfully.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asks

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." They enter a large darkened space. "VI, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights come on. "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asks.

"I'm it. It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? VI?" Lori questions.

"VI, say hello to our guests. Tell them… Welcome."

"Hello, guests. Welcome." A computer says.

"I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." He starts taking everyone's blood. Kat is still trying to calm down. Glenn is rubbing her back talking to her quietly. Rick comes over.

"She okay?" Glenn shakes his head.

"No… I think she's in shock… the last few days, I think it finally caught up with her." Rick nods and kneels in front of her taking her hands.

"Look at me Kat, come one, right here… That's it. Now follow my breathing, see… easy, just nice and slow." He talks to her quietly. Kat slowly starts to calm down following Rick's instructions. Glenn sighs in relief but still looks worried. Rick looks up at him once Kat is calm. "She used to get panic attacks when she was little, learned how to handle them pretty quick… She stopped having them, far as I know when she was around seven… She'd had them all her life before that." He tells him. Kat is staring at the ground looking embarrassed. Glenn nods and turns her to face him, lifting her chin with his hand.

"You okay now?" He asks softly. She nods.

"Y.. yeah.. Sorry about that… I didn't think… I didn't expect them to come back... So I never thought it necessary to bring up… Thought I'd outgrown them." Glenn nods.

"It's not your fault, we're in a horrible situation and the last few days have been brutal." He runs his hand down the side of her face.

They stay there until it's their turns to give blood. Kat looks a bit sick when he takes hers but holds it together.

-Line Break-

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale says. The group is sitting around a large table, eating spaghetti, and drinking soda and wine.

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori counters.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on." Rick pushes grinning. Everyone laughs. Lori smiles and nods.

"What?" Carl asks confused. Dale hands Carl a glass with half an inch of wine in it.

"There you are, young lad." Dale grins. Everyone watches. Carl takes a sip his face crunching up.

"Eww." The adults all laugh. Kat shakes her head sipping her Diet Dr. Pepper.

"That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy." Lori grins. She pours his wine into her glass.

"Yuck. That tastes nasty." Carl says.

"I'm with you there Carl!" Kat agrees holding her pop up with a laugh.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane tells Carl

"Not you, Glenn" Daryl grins deviously. Kat groans.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Glenn asks.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl says.

"No you really don't…" Kat says with a snicker. Rick clinks his glass.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick says.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog says.

"Hear hear!" Dale says.

"Here's to you, Doc, booyah!" Daryl cheers.

"Booyah!" Dale joins in

"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor." Ricks says.

"Booyah!" T-Dog yells. Kat laughs at the antics grinning.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the Hell happened here, Doc? All the… the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane says instantly killing the mood.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick shakes his head at him.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move, supposed to find all the answers. Instead we, we found him. Found one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner explains.

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They… opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asks.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill, man." Glenn says to Shane. Jenner shows them the rest of the living area.

"Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies, if you shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner says.

"Hot water?" Glenn asks looking hopeful.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog grins. Kat and Glenn go and choose a room getting cots to share for the night. Glenn carrying bottles of wine. She shakes her head. The two of them get in the shower relishing at the warm water, laughing happily. After their shower, Glenn starts drinking the wine. Kat laughs leaving him to it she checks out the rec room staking books she likes, to take back to her room. She goes over to Carol.

"Hey Carol… I wanted to thank you… for helping me earlier… when I uh…" She trails off. Carol gives her a sad smile and pats her arm.

"It's okay Honey, I know." Kat smiles back then goes over taking her books and heading back to her room. She looks down at the complete Harry Potter Series and a few random books she thought looked good. She puts them all in her bag, planning to stash them away for herself until she could read them later. She heads to the pantry and steals some cans of food, bags of chips, and a lot of bottles and cans of Diet Dr. Pepper. Stashing it all in her bag. And drinking one of the cans as she watches and listens to Glenn happily drink, laughing the whole time.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. We have entered the CDC, and so next chapter, will be the conclusion of season one. I hope you are all enjoying so far? I promise the story does not just follow the show, in season two we will be branching off, you'll have to read to see what I mean. On that note, if you enjoyed please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the last chapter this week, and the last daily chapter. Starting Monday I will be moving to posting on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. Here ends the season one storyline, in next chapter we will be diving into season two; where the story will branch off from the shows storyline at some point.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now on to the Finale of season one!

-Line Break-

Kat wakes up to Glenn groaning looking sick. She kisses his cheek. "Go brush your teeth it might help." She suggests getting up and getting dressed. The two head to breakfast, Kat happily digging into the bacon. She looks up as Rick comes in.

"Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be." Carl asks.

"Mom is right." Rick says sitting down.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori smiles.

"Eggs. Powdered, but I do 'em good." T-Dog grins. Glenn moans. "I bet you can't tell." Dale laughs at Glenn's misery and T-Dog's teasing. Jacqui rubs Glenn's shoulders. T-Dog dishes out the eggs to all, including Glenn. "Protein helps the hangover." Rick holds up a bottle of aspirin.

"Where'd all this come from?"

"Jenner." Lori answers.

"Could you help me, please?" Lori opens the bottle for Rick

"He thought we could use it."

"Thank you."

"Some of us, at least." Jacqui is comforting Glenn who has his head down, miserable. Kat is just laughing at him.

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn groans. Kat laughs harder.

"I told you not to drink so much… you remember our fourth date… I thought you had learned your lesson." She teases.

"What happened on your fourth date?" T-Dog asks with a smirk. Kat smirks and opens her mouth to say, laughing harder when Glenn covers it with his hand.

"Don't you dare."

"Hey." Shane comes in.

"Hey. Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asks. Shane walks to the table where the coffee pot and cups are.

"Worse."

"What the Hell happened to you? Your neck?" T-Dog asks Shane, Kat glances up seeing scratches and raising an eyebrow. Shane looks puzzled.

"I must have done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before." Rick says.

"Me neither." He looks at Lori. "Not like me at all." Lori eats her food and doesn't look up.

"Morning." Jenner says coming in.

"Hey, Doc." Shane says. Everyone at the table greets the doctor.

"Doctor: I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing…" Dale starts.

"But you will anyway." Jenner cuts in.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea says. Jenner leads everyone into the big room.

"Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner says.

"Playback of TS-19." VI says.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Up on the wall an oversized display shows varying 3-D views of human skulls.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asks.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced internal view." VI says. The main screen changes to show the upper shoulders and head of the subject. The screen skews to a horizontal view then increases the magnification. The image becomes more and more detailed. The magnification shows the Inside the skull. It appears to be lit with bright blue threads of energy. Some areas are denser with light than others but there are lighted threads throughout the skull. The detail zooms in until the threads become closer and pulses of light can be distinguished.

"What are those lights?" Shane asks.

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you, the thing that makes you unique and human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Dale asks.

"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death."

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asks.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea asks.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." The screen shows a message "Scanning Forward" The brain has lights still flickering in the outer areas, but the center has become dark, as if black roots were growing inside.

"What is that?" Glenn asks. Kat moves closer to Glenn taking his hand.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asks Carol.

"Yes." Andrea's tears catch Jenner's attention.

"She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister." Lori tells him.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner tells Andrea. "Scan to the second event."

"Scanning to second event." VI says

"The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute… seven seconds." A red glow flickers at the base of the brain. The rest remains dark. Random sparks shoot out into the larger area of the brain but no further lights grow.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asks.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive?" Rick asks.

"You tell me." Jenner motions to the screen.

"It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick shakes his head.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part… that doesn't come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." The subject moves, its mouth opens and closes. The head moves side to side, the shoulders move as if the arms were being lifted. The barrel of a gun appears at the forehead pointing down. A bullet enters the brain and tears through the red cluster of embers. The brain goes completely dark, the subject stops moving.

"God. What was that?" Carol asks horrified.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea says.

"VI, Power down the main screen and the workstations."

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asks.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui suggests.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." Andrea exclaims.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asks.

"There may be some. People like me." Jenner shrugs.

"But you don't know? How can you not know?" Rick asks.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives… all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here. There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea asks.

"Jesus." Jacqui mutters.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again." Daryl says.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock… it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asks. Kat frowns at the count down immediately becoming suspicious.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." Jenner tells them.

"And then?" Rick asks. Jenner ignores the question and walks out of the big room. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." While the guys go to see what's going on in the generator room, Kat goes to the kitchen, getting as much food and water as she can carry, and fills her and Glenn's bags with it. She grabs her and Glenn's bags carrying them with her when she hears Lori and the others follow Jenner to the main room. She quickly follows after them.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asks him.

"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner takes another drink from the bottle. He pauses at the steps that lead up to the work stations in the big room. Everyone has followed and is grouped around. Jenner hands the bottle to Daryl who angrily snatches it out of Jenner's hand. Jenner looks at Andrea. "It was the French."

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asks.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?"

"Let me tell you…" Shane growls.

"To Hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick yells. Kat just holds out Glenn's bag to him, shrugging at the people staring at her.

"I figured we'd have to leave as soon as I saw the count…" She is cut off by an alarm blaring.

"What's that?" Shane asks.

"30 minutes to decontamination." VI says.

"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asks. Jenner scans his badge and enters a code into a security pad.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick." Shane yells.

"Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" Rick yells at them.

"Let's go." T-Dog yells. Rick runs toward a security door that is sliding up to block the way back out of the C.D.C. in a panic.

"No. Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn yells. Daryl makes a run at Jenner.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Shane! Shane!" Rick yells.

"You locked us in here!" Daryl yells.

"No, stop! Don't!" T-Dog yells.

"You lying…"

"No no no no!" Shane says as Daryl tries to take Jenner but Shane and Rick pull him off.

"Wait! No! No, don't do it." T-Dog Yells. Rick holds Daryl back even as he threatens Jenner with the bottle.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick says.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well, open the damn things." Dale says.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes? What happens in 28 minutes?!" Rick asks.

"Come on!" Daryl yells.

"You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner shouts over them all. Jenner collects himself and sits back down at his station. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure… in a terrorist attack, for example… H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Kat swallows knowing what they are, she takes Glenn's hand.

"H.I.T.s?" Rick asks.

"VI, define."

"H.I.T.s—high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire. No pain." Carol holds Sophia both crying. "An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything." Daryl throws the liquor bottle at the door.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl yells. Shane runs at the door with a fire axe. T-Dog tosses one to Daryl. He catches it and they both try to destroy the door.

"You should've left well enough alone it would have been so much easier."

"Easier for who?" Lori asks.

"All of you. You know what's out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death. " He turns to Andrea. "Your… your sister… what was her name?"

"Amy"

"Amy. You know what this does. You've seen it. Is that what you really want for your wife and son?"

"I don't want this!" Rick shouts.

"Can't make a dent." Shane bangs his axe.

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher."

"Well, your head ain't!" Dale, Rick and Shane all hold Daryl back.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shane yells.

"Daryl! Daryl!" Rick shouts. T-Dog takes the axe away from Daryl. "Just back up! Back up!"

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

"What?" T-Dog asks. Lori looks shocked.

"What? You really said that? After all you're big talk?" Shane says pissed.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick says to Lori.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner says simply.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here but somebody somewhere…"

"What part of "Everything is gone" do you not understand?" Andrea snaps.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol cries.

"One tiny moment… a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate just to hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Jenner says to Carol. Jacqui nods to the side agreeing. Shane comes back with his shotgun.

"Shane, no!" Rick tries to intercept Shane but Shane pushes him away.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" Shane has his shotgun in Jenner's face.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori says.

"It's too late."

"He dies, we all…" Rick starts to say but is cut off as Shane starts to yell. Shane points the gun at Jenner's face then, yelling, he shifts his aim to a computer monitor and shoots again and again, screaming all the time."…we all die! Shane! Shane!" Rick struggles to take the gun away from Shane. He hits Shane across the head with the butt and throws an elbow into Shane's shoulder. Shane falls. Rick runs at him. He feints with the shotgun butt, ready to hit him again to keep him down. "Are you done now? Are you done?" He shows Shane that he's ready to use the shotgun as a weapon again.

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Rick hands the gun to T-Dog. Everyone is looking to Rick. He looks around. Calmly he assesses all that's happened. Kat watches all this clutching Glenn's hand.

"I think you're lying." Rick says to Jenner.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise." He points to the screen. "To her. My wife."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asks shocked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no?" Daryl uses the axe on the door. "She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just… Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me."

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's… that's all we want… a choice, a chance."

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begs.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner walks back to the security pad and unlocks the door Daryl has been beating on.

"Come on!" Daryl yells. When the doors open everyone rushes to leave, except Jacqui.

"Let's go!" Glenn yells. People run grabbing their stuff before running towards the exit.

"Move it! Move it!" Daryl yells.

"Stay right by me." Carol tells Sophia.

"Come on let's move it!" T-Dog yells.

"Come on, let's go!" Daryl yells

"We're gonna get out of here, Sophia!" Carol assures her daughter.

"There's your chance, take it." Jenner says.

"I'm grateful." Rick tells him.

"The day will come when you won't be."

"Let's go!" Glenn yells. Jenner takes Rick's hand to shake it and Jenner pulls Rick in close whispering something to him. Lori runs back and drags Rick out.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left! Come on!" Glenn yells getting more annoyed. T-Dog is leading Jacqui.

"Let's go. Let's go."

"No no. I'm staying. I'm staying, sweetie."

"But that's insane!"

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in the long time. I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy. There's no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out." People stop when they hear T-Dog yelling at Jacqui. She pushes T-Dog away.

"Dog, come on, man. Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Shane takes T-Dog by the arm and leads him up the ramp. Dale gestures for Jacqui to come, too, but she shakes her head, folds her arms tightly against her and turns her back. She doesn't give Dale an opening to persuade her. He looks over to Jenner and sees Andrea's there. Kat rushes out making sure Glenn is following. Once in the lobby T-Dog and Daryl run for the doors, banging against them.

"Get them doors open!" Glenn shouts.

"Come on!" T-Dog kicks the door.

"It doesn't work!" Glenn looks at the others.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute." Rick yells. T-Dog tries the electronic security pad beside the door.

"Try it! Try it! Try it now!"

"Daryl!" Daryl tosses the axe to Shane. They both start hitting the glass but it doesn't break. T-Dog makes a run at the window with a chair.

"Daryl, look out!" He yells. The chair doesn't work. Shane loads his shotgun.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane fires a round at the glass. It barely makes a dent. "Jesus."

"Shooting it isn't going to work! This is the C.D.C! If people could break in simply using a gun, the world would have ended a long time ago!" Kat yells at them.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asks her mom wide eyed. Carol reaches in her bag.

"Rick, I have something that might help."

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane says.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol says to Rick. She pulls out a grenade, giving it to him and takes Sophia away toward the back of the lobby. "Come on."

"Look out!" T-Dog yells. Everyone but Rick takes cover while he removes the pin and puts the grenade on the window sill, leaping back as fast as he can. Only the window nearest to the grenade shatters but it's big enough for them to escape through. They quickly climb out, running as fast as they can towards the vehicles. Shane and Rick shoot down some walkers that are in their path. Daryl takes one's head off with his axe. Rick panting leads the way. Carl and Lori are right behind him. Rick gets the R.V. keys and starts the engine. Kat and Glenn get in the RV tossing their bags to the ground. Lori points.

"Wait wait wait. Wait wait. They're coming." Andrea and Dale jump down out of the building. "Come on. Dale, get down! Down!"

"Get back! Everybody down! Down!" Rick yells. Kat and Glenn hit the floor of the RV. Glenn wraps his arms around her, Kat grabbing his hand closing her eyes as the CDC explodes. After a few minutes they get up, seeing Dale and Andrea running towards the RV. Glenn opens the R.V. door.

"Get in, get in, get in. get in!" He tells them. They start off, Kat sitting to one side of the table, Andrea taking the other. She smiles at Glenn as he sits down next to her, hugging him tightly, and just sitting in his arms as they drive off. The burning of the C.D.C. sends a column of black smoke high up into the Atlanta sky.

-Line Break-

AN: So there you have it. The C.D.C is gone. I am honestly shocked I ended up with exactly 5 chapter for season one, it was accidental perfect planning, ha. So I hope you all enjoyed, I'll be back with more Monday. If you enjoyed please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this starts our first week on the normal schedule, let's hope I can keep to it. :)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now let's get onto Season Two!

-Line Break-

It had only been a few days since they left Atlanta behind. Kat was in the back of the RV reading one of the books she took from the CDC, while T-Dog sat on the bed next to her, every so often trying to steal her book to annoy her. She has just stolen it back again with a laugh when the RV comes to a stop. The two of them look at each other and move forward to see what's going on. The highway was blocked by a large number of abandoned cars. Kat moves forward leaning against the back of Glenn's passenger seat to see. Staring in horror at the cars and items on the road including a few clearly crashed cars, some upside-down. Many of them have dead bodies in them.

"Can we get through here?" Glenn asks just as the RV begins smoking and making loud noises. They stop the RV and get out going around the front.

"I said it, didn't I say it. A thousand times… dead in the water." Dale says.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asks.

"Well there's the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no hope of…" he looks around at all the cars… "Okay that was dumb…"

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane says with a smirk.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl says starting to go through the back of a car.

"Siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog grins.

"Maybe some water?" Carol suggests.

"Food." Glenn says.

"This is a graveyard." Lori speaks up. Everyone falls silent looking at each other and her. "I don't know how I feel about this." People stand there for a moment more before starting to look around.

"Come on y'all, just gather what you can." Shane says walking off. Kat heads off and starts looking through cars, she grabs a big duffle bag out of one, dumbing the clothes inside out and starts filling it with clothes for her and Glenn, food, water, weapons, and anything she finds she likes. Glenn works on the RV, Daryl and T-Dog siphon gas from cars, and the others start looking around. Kat fills one bag and brings it back to the RV placing it inside with her and Glenn's things. She heads out again. Kat fills a few more bags with food, and useful items. She finds a set of hunting knives, grinning while shoving them into the bag. She passes Sophia heading to a new car to go through. Kat looks up when she hears Rick say her name quietly.

"Kat get under the cars." He motions her. She does looking up seeing a giant herd of walkers coming towards them. She quickly drops the bag and slides under a car. Looking around she can see Sophia under the car in front of her, Carl under a car next to that one, Rick is under one to the right of Carl's, and Lori and Carol under one in front of Ricks. She covers her mouth to keep quiet, trying not panic, not knowing where Glenn is. She watches the feet go by breathing in sharply when she sees one trip over the bag she left out there. Sighing in relief when it gets back up without seeing her. She looks up watching Sophia and Carl making sure they were staying put.

The walkers seem to have past, it becoming quiet. Kat watches Sophia start to move out from under the car, her eyes widening when a walker notices her and starts after her. Sophia starts crying loudly and screaming, sliding out from under the opposite side of the car. And taking off running into the forest on the side of the road, Rick rushes after her, as Carol goes to follow Lori stop her. Kat climbs out and goes to go after them Glenn grabbing her arm to stop her. They all wait on the side of the road for Rick to bring Sophia back.

"Where is she? Where's Sophia?" Carol calls as Rick comes out of the forest alone. He looks around at them confused.

"She didn't come back here?" They shake their heads. "I told her to wait for me, but to go back this way if I didn't come back. I had to lead the walkers away…" He says, "She must not have listened…" He turns to go back into the trees. Shane, Daryl, Glenn, and Kat quickly follow after him. They look around where Rick left her, and start following a trail Daryl found. They follow it until it turns away from the Highway.

"She was doing just fine until right here… All she had to do was keep going… She veered off that way." He points to the right.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asks.

"Maybe she saw something, spooked her, made her run off." Shane suggests.

"Walker?" Glenn asks.

"I don't see any other foot prints, just hers." Daryl says shaking his head.

"So what do we do?" Shane asks "All of us press on?" He looks at Rick.

"No better if you, Kat, and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let 'em know we're on her trail doing everything we can. But most of all keep everybody calm." Rick says.

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars, think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied. Come on." Shane says motioning Glenn and Kat to follow him back.

-Line Break-

They spend the next few hours scavenging, and moving cars out of the way so the RV can turn around. Kat sees the others talking or more likely arguing but just keeps scavenging, trying to keep busy. Kicking herself for not following Sophia when Rick did. The sun is starting to set by the time Rick and Daryl get back, no Sophia in sight.

"You didn't find her?" Carol asks in tears.

"Her trail went cold, we'll pick it up again at first light." Rick assures her.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol argues.

"Out in the dark's no good… We'd just be tripping over ourselves, more people get lost." Daryl explains.

"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol cries.

"I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there. And we tracked her for a while… We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to oversee this." Rick tells her.

"Is that blood?" Carol asks motioning to blood on Daryl's pants.

"We took down a walker."

"Walker? Oh my God." Carol shakes her head.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia." Rick quickly assures her.

"How can you know that?" Andrea asks.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." Daryl says. Carol starts crying harder leaning against the guard rail, Lori puts her hand on her back.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us… I had to draw them off… It was her best chance." Rick stutters out.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane sighs also leaning against the guard railing.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." Carol yells.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick says looking heartbroken.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane says.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol says glaring at Rick.

They all head to bed for the night, sleeping in the cars. Kat sleeps on the floor of the RV next to Glenn… or attempts too, not getting much sleep with Carol's crying. In the morning they gear up and head into the woods to look for Sophia, each of them taking a weapon. Andrea throws a fit about not having a gun. Kat just ignores her keeping hers on her belt. She makes sure she has enough water in her pack and goes to wait for the others. They spend the day following the creek and calling for Sophia. Kat keeps quiet staying by the back, losing herself in thought. They come across a campsite, finding a dead guy who 'opted out' as Daryl called it, picking up Jenner's term. They continue to follow the creek until they hear a church bell going off. They rush towards it. They find a graveyard and a church.

"That can't be it, got no steeple, no bells." Shane says as Rick starts towards it at a run. The others quickly follow. They go into the church taking out a few Walkers inside.

"Sophia!" Daryl yells "Hey JC, you taking requests?" He asks a stature of Jesus on his cross at the end of the church. Kat sighs shaking her head.

"Sophia hasn't been here." She says quietly to Glenn, "She would have heard us if she was outside, and the walkers wouldn't have just been sitting in the pews had she come inside." She turns walking out and sitting on the steps. She looks up as a bell goes off following the others around the side of the building. Glenn pulls something out of a switch box on the side of the building, turning off the bell. Kat turns back going to sit on the steps again, pulling her water out of her bag and taking a sip.

"Timer, it's on a timer" Daryl tells them.

"I'm gonna go back inside for a bit." Carol says heading inside. Glenn walks over sitting down next to Kat sipping his own water.

"We'll find her." Glenn looks at Kat placing a hand on her knee. "We will." Kat looks up at him not looking so sure.

"She wouldn't be out there if I hadn't hesitated, Rick and I together could of easily taken out those walkers without leaving Sophia alone…"

"This is not your fault, if you had followed her, you could be out there lost too, or you could have gotten bit." Glenn shakes his head.

"I'm a hunter Glenn, I would have been able to find my back easily… I know forests just as well as Daryl…"

"Maybe, but I'm just glad you're okay. I can't lose you Katrina." He places his hand on her cheek making her look at him. She looks into his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"You won't…" She kisses him softly, then just leans into him until the others agree it's time to head back. The group minus Rick, Shane, and Carl who go a different route to look some more head back along the creek. Rick gives Lori a small hand gun he found while they were searching before they head off.

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asks sitting down on a log.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl says with a sigh.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea looks between Lori and Kat. "I see you both have guns." Kat raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't give me that look lady, I have a gun, because, one, it's my gun, and two I've known how to shoot since I was four, and I'm pretty damn good at it." Lori nods turning to Andrea.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Lori holds out the gun to her. Andrea takes it. "All of you." She motions to the group, before turning to Carol. "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?" Kat looks at the ground. "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you." Lori takes a drink of her water before putting it away. Andrea holds the gun back out to Lori who takes it back.

"We should keep moving." Andrea says. They continue back.

-Line Break-

"You still worrying about it?" Andrea asks, Kat turns seeing her looking at Lori who has fallen behind looking back the way they came worriedly.

"It was a gunshot." Lori says.

"We all heard it." Daryl says.

"Why one… Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker."

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asks.

"There's nothing we can do about it, anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl points out.

"So, what do we do?" Lori asks looking annoyed.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea says, the group starts going again. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel." Andrea turns to Carol.

"I suppose you do… Thank you. The thought of her, out here by herself... It's the not knowing that's killin' me. I just keep hopin' and prayin' she doesn't wind up like Amy. " Carol says then seems to realize what she said. "Oh, God! That's the worst thing I ever said." She places her hands on Andrea's shoulders.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." Andrea shakes her head.

"I'll tell ya what it's worth… Not a damn thing. It's a waste of time, all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that little girl. She's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen around here? Good lord." Daryl tells them pointedly. Kat tries not to laugh at Daryl's comment.

"Yes Daryl you are the most… zen… of all of us." She says following him with a smirk. Even Carol smiles at her joke. Daryl just shoves her lightly. They continue walking for around and hour or so, looking for Sophia.

"We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl finally says.

"Let's head back." Lori agrees.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol questions.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori nods. They head back toward the Highway. They walk for a while longer.

"How much farther?" Lori asks Daryl.

"Not much... Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl tells them.

"Too bad we're not crows." Carol sighs. They continue walking. Stopping when they hear Andrea scream, she has wander a bit from the group and is being attacked by a walker.

"Andrea?" Lori yells. They rush towards her. Stopping when a woman comes riding up on a horse knocking the walker in the head with a baseball bat.

"Lori? Lori grimes? Whoa!" The woman calls, pulling her horse to a stop.

"I'm Lori." Lori says stepping next to her. Kat looks the woman over with a raised eyebrow panting.

"Rick sent me… You've got to come now."

"What?" Lori asks.

"There's been an accident… Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you… Just come!" Lori takes off her bag dropping it on the ground, getting on the horse while Daryl yells at her.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." Daryl tries to stop her.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh." Glenn nods.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox… Name's Greene… Hi-yah!" The woman and Lori ride off. Kat looks at the others shocked…

"What just happened?" Glenn looks at her and shrugs. The walker that attacked Andrea sits up groaning.

"Shut up" Daryl says shooting it and going to help Andrea up. They all look at each other and rush back to the highway.

"Shot? What do ya mean shot?" Dale asks them as they come up.

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn says panting climbing over the guard rail. Kat nods looking shaken.

"You let her?" Dale asks Daryl.

"Climb down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl pushes past the others.

"I heard screams… Was that you?" Dale asks Andrea.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Glenn explains.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale calls worriedly. Andrea looks at him angrily before climbing into the RV slamming the door. Kat shakes her head at the childishness.

"We need to get to this farm… Carl's shot we have to see if he's okay." Kat tells them, once she's got them all together.

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Carol shakes her head.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale reasons.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." Carol looks at all of them.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea says shaking her head.

"Okay. We gotta plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl suggests.

"If the RV is stayin', I am too." Dale says.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Carol smiles gratefully at them.

"I'm in." Andrea says after a moment.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm…" Glenn starts to says getting cut off by Dale. Kat turns to him raising an eyebrow.

"Not you, Glenn… You're going. Take… take Carol's cherokee." Dale tells him.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn asks.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on… But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke." Dale tells him. "Besides, I think you should probably stick together with your wife." He motions to Kat. Kat nods to Dale thankfully, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Carol, Carl's my nephew… I need to go." Kat tells her. Carol nods.

"It's okay, I know."

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl's says tossing the rag at Dale. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash. Crystal, x… Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers. Doxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl says tossing the painkillers to Glenn, and tosses the antibiotics to Dale. They look down at the meds impressed. Kat, Glenn, and T-Dog get their stuff and move it into the Cherokee, before heading out. Kat sits in the passenger seat, T-Dog in the back, while Glenn drives.

"Sorry about back there… I wasn't thinking." Glenn tells her. She smiles sadly at him nodding.

"I know… Your just not use to having a nephew… it's new for the both of us." Glenn nods.

"Damn… I hadn't even thought about that… Carl is my nephew… shit" Glenn says shaking his head. Kat smiles a bit.

"You really aren't used to having in-laws all of a sudden are you?"

"No… I never knew anyone from your family before… when we got married… as far as I knew I was just gaining you as family… it's weird adding more people to that group…" She nods.

"I can tell you, it was strange enough for me… seeing a family that was actually functional..." They drive the rest of the way in silence. When they pull up they get out of the car, walking up to the house. Glenn carrying his bag and shot gun. Kat grabs her main bag and follows. The three stop seeing blood drops on the porch leading inside.

"So do we ring the bell? I mean it looks like people live here." Glenn asks looking between Kat and T-Dog. Kat shrugs not really sure.

"Don't look at me, I was bad at that stuff before the world ended… you know this!" Kat says. Glenn nods.

"Good point… T?" He looks at T-Dog.

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate." T-Dog says starting up the steps.

"Did you close the gate up the road when you drove in?" The woman from before asks sitting on a rocking chair on the porch, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Uh, hi. Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything. Hello. Nice to see you again. We met before briefly." Glenn says nervously. Kat raises an eyebrow at her husband and just shakes her head sighing.

"Look, we came to help. There anything we can do?" T-Dog asks groaning in pain. The woman sees his wound looking worried. "It's not a bite. I uh… I cut myself pretty bad though."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here." She says turning to go inside.

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics. I already gave him some. If Carl needs any." Glenn holds them out to her.

"Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat." The woman says leading them in.

"Hey." Glenn says once they're shown into the room, taking his hat off. Kat looks at Carl placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Hey." Rick looks up at them.

"Um, we're here, okay?" Glenn says

"Thank you." Lori says. Kat squeezes Glenn's hand then walks around the bed to Rick and Lori. She hugs Lori then hugs Rick. They each hug her back, then she goes back to Glenn.

"Whatever you need." T-Dog says. The woman leads T-Dog and Glenn off. Kat stays with Glenn and T-Dog but rushes to the room where Carl was when she hears something happening, she comes in just as he finishes seizing.

"His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion." The old man, she thinks his name was Hershel says.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rick says. Kat looks between them.

"If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma… Or cardiac arrest." Hershel shakes his head.

"I can do it…" Kat speaks up getting their attention.

"We need the right blood type." Hershel shakes his head.

"If Carl has Rick's blood type, we have the same type… Rick remember when I was four and got hit by that truck? You donated for me…" She reminds him. Rick nods.

"Kat you don't…" He starts.

"I want to… let me help my nephew Rick… besides he's going to need his dad alive when he gets better… not in another coma." She interrupts him holding her arm out to Hershel.

"Thank you Katrina." Lori places a hand on her shoulder. Hershel has her sit down and gets started.

"Could you get Glenn?" She asks Lori. Who nods going to get him. Glenn comes in taking her free hand.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and your giving away your blood." Glenn shakes his head at her smiling jokingly. Kat smirks as best she can, hating needles…

"What can I say… I'm a giver." Rick smiles slightly shaking his head. Hershel finishes up and gives the blood to Carl. "If he needs more… I'll be in the next room." Kat tells Hershel who nods.

"I don't think we've officially met, Hershel Greene…" He holds his hand out to her. She shakes it tipping her head to the side.

"Katrina Rhee, people call me Kat… Did you used to sell meat and eggs to a Markus Jones from the next town over?" She asks him.

"Yeah… yeah, old Mark… why?" Hershel asks raising an eyebrow.

"He is or was my stepfather…. I thought the name Greene sounded familiar." She says. Glenn looks between them shaking his head. Rick and Lori have the same shocked looks.

"Your Mark's little girl? He used to talk about you all the time… I met you once, when you were just around three… right after Mark married Lila…" Kat nods.

"I remember that… I think… It was the first time I rode a horse."

"Yes, my wife took you while Mark and I got caught up. How are old Mark and Lila these days?" Hershel asks. Kat shrugs.

"I have no idea… I haven't seen or spoken to them since I enlisted, about two weeks after I turned 18." Rick looks shocked at this.

"Enlisted?"

"Yeah… Wait I never told you, did I?" She turns to him.

"Katrina was a Corporal in the marines." Glenn says looking at them. Kat pulls her dog tag out from under her shirt. Glenn pulls out a matching tag on a chain out of his pocket.

"I gave Glenn my second one when this all started." Kat shrugs.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lori asks.

"It never came up." Kat shrugs.

"We really do need to sit down and talk…" Rick says running a hand through his hair. Kat nods. Her and Glenn go back into the other room where T-Dog's arm is being taken care of.

"You got here right in time. This couldn't go untreated much longer. "Merle Dixon." Is that your friend with the antibiotics?" Patricia a women on the farm asks.

"No, ma'am. Merle's no longer with us. Daryl gave us those... his brother." Glenn tells her.

"Not sure I'd call him a friend." T-Dog says. Kat rolls her eyes.

"He is today. This doxycycline might have just saved your life. You know what merle was taking it for?" Patricia says.

"The clap. Um, venereal disease. That's what Daryl said." Glenn blurts out.

"I'd say merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you."

"I'm really trying not to think about that." T-Dog gasps out. Kat watches Glenn go outside following him watching him take a seat in the rocking chair the woman, Maggie had been earlier. Kat goes over and sits on the steps, letting Glenn do whatever he is doing. She looks up a bit later when Maggie says something to Glenn.

"Are you praying?"

"Why do you sneak up on people so much?" Glenn asks her.

"You're easy to sneak up on." Maggie sits down on the railing. Kat turns back looking up at the stars, leaning against the railing by the step, doing her best not to ease drop but not being able to tone them out.

"I was praying. I was trying to."

"You religious? You pray a lot?"

"Actually this was my first try."

"Ever? Wow. Sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your first time."

"God probably got the gist…"

"Praying for what?"

"My friends. Looks like they could all use a little help right now. You think... you think God exists?"

"I always took it on faith. Lately I've wondered. Everything that's happened, there must have been a lot of praying going on. It seems quite a few went unanswered."

"Thanks. This is really helping."

"Sorry. Go ahead. Really."

"You gonna watch?"

"I'll get you a refill instead. I know it's not my business, and feel free to believe in God, but the thing is you've got to make it okay somehow no matter what happens." She takes Glenn's glass heading towards the door. "You want one too?" She asks motioning to Kat's glass next to her on the steps. Kat looks up.

"Yeah, sure… thanks" She hands it to her. Maggie smiles at her before going inside. Kat glances at Glenn before turning to look back outside. Kat looks up as a truck pulls up. Shane gets out, she rushes over with Rick.

"Carl?" He hands the bags to Hershel.

"There's still a chance." Rick tells him.

"Otis?" Hershel asks

"No." Shane shakes his head panting.

"We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I need her." Hershel tells them, rushing inside. Rick hugs Shane.

"They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... I tried. He wanted to make it right." She tells them shaking and stuttering. Lori puts a hand on Maggie's shoulder. Kat sits back down on the porch steps just sitting there until Glenn comes and gets her. She comes inside and sits on the couch with him for the rest of the night. Falling asleep leaning into his shoulder after a while.

-Line Break-

AN: We learn a bit about Kat here, and meet some of my favorite characters! Next chapter we'll get a bit more background on Kat, and see a bit of the groups stupid ideas, they seem to be famous for. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here we go again, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On to the show!

-Line Break-

Kat joins Glenn and Shane outside as the others arrive.

"How is he?" Dale asks.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people." Lori tells them.

"And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him." Rick says. Dale hugs Rick.

"Thank God." Carol says hugging Lori. "We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?" Dale asks.

"Hunting accident. That's all... Just a stupid accident." Rick says shaking his head. They start getting things set up in camp. Before joining Hershel's people for a funeral for Otis.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace." Hershel says holding his Bible looking at the Rock Pile they made for Otis, not having a body to bury. "Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." Shane says shaking his head.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia pleads crying.

"Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." She tells his story. Kat looks at him a suspiciously not believing it, but not wanting to believe what that would mean. They all gather around a truck a bit later to plan on how to find Sophia.

"How long has this girl been lost?" Hershel asks.

"This'll be day three." Rick says.

"County survey map. Shows terrain and elevations." Maggie says bringing a map put with her.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams." Rick says happily.

"Not you. Not today. You gave two units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passing out. And your ankle... Push it now, you'll be laid up a month, no good to anybody." Hershel tells Rick and Shane respectively. "You only gave one unit so you can do some, just no hiking." Hershel tells Kat who nods.

"Guess it's just me. I'm gonna head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl points it out on the map.

"I can still be useful. I'll drive up to the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back." Shane suggests.

"All right, tomorrow then. We'll start doing this right." Rick says.

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them." Shane says.

"I'd prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel requests.

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here..." Shane shakes his head

"Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that. First things first: Set camp, find Sophia." Rick says. Putting his gun up, Shane and Kat do the same.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but somebody's got to. What happens if we find her and she's bit? I think we should all be clear on how we handle that." Shane asks.

"You do what has to be done." Ricks says.

"And her mother? What do you tell her?" Maggie asks.

"The truth." Andrea says.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience." Shane says.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick turns to Hershel who nods. "Thank you."

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asks.

"Just what you've seen." Andrea says

"We're running short already. I should make a run into town."

"Not the place Shane went?" Rick asks.

"No, there's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before."

"See our man there in the baseball cap?" Rick points to Glenn. "That's Glenn, our go-to-town expert. I'd ask him along just to be cautious." Hershel nods to Maggie to do so. Kat heads over to Glenn helping him with their tent. She looks up when Maggie comes over.

"I hear you're fast on your feet and know how to get in and out. Got a pharmacy run. You in?" Maggie asks.

"Uh..." Glenn looks confused.

"Miss, what's the water situation here?" Dale interrupts.

"Got five wells on our land. House draws directly from number one. Number-two well is right over there. We use it for the cattle but it's just as pure. Take what you need. There's a cart and containers in the generator shed behind the house. I'll go saddle your horse then."

"Horse?" Glenn asks Dale and Kat. Kat laughs nodding.

"Yeah she said horse." She pats his shoulder. Kat finishes what she was doing and starts getting her and Glenn's stuff set up in their tent, she hears the others leave the camp area, but doesn't come out for a bit, thinking if they need her they'll get her. When she finishes she comes out seeing everyone pulling on a rope by one of the wells. She goes over.

"What's going on?" She asks Andrea.

"There's a walker in the well, Glenn is trying to get a rope around it so we can pull it out." Kat's eyes widen, she runs over to the well kneeling next to Maggie. She looks down at Glenn.

"Dammit Glenn Rhee, when you get out of there you are so dead!" She yells angrily.

"Uh… Hi Kat…" Glenn gives her a nervous grin. Kat just shakes her head.

"Little lower. Little more." Maggie continues directing the others. Kat watches anxiously. She looks up as the water pump breaks giving the rope slack. The rope slides, Glenn falling down further. Kat jumps for the rope helping the others pull it. All of them screaming and yelling.

"Get me out of here! Get it off. Get off. Get off! Get me out! Oh my God. Oh my God. Guys, get me out! Come on, you guys. Get me out! Oh God. Oh God. Oh my God! Get me out of here! Get me out. Get me out. Come on. Come on." She can hear Glenn screaming panicked.

"Glenn!" Kat yells pulling harder.

"Pull him up! Pull him up! Pull him up!" She can't tell who is yelling what anymore.

"Get me out of here!"

"Pull him up. Pull him up." They finally pull him up far enough and Shane pulls him away from the well.

"Are you okay?" Lori asks kneeling next to Glenn where he kneels on the ground, head down against it panting. Kat drops down next to him.

"Glenn? Did it get you? Are you okay?" She asks voice panicked.

"Back to the drawing board." Dale says as Glenn sits up.

"Says you." Glenn stands up handing the rope to Dale and walking away. Kat goes after him. She grabs his arm turning him around to face her, she starts looking him over making sure he's okay. Before she hugs him. "I'm okay."

"You are an idiot!" She hugs him tighter. "Why the hell would you do that? Let alone doing it without telling me!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be pissed." He says. She pulls back glaring at him.

"Of course I'm pissed! You just risked your life for the stupidest of reasons." She whacks his arm before going back to the others to help. She helps them pull the walker out of the well. She stops pulling when it gets stuck shaking her head. She sighs when it breaks in half.

"We should seal off this well." Dale says.

"Yeah, might be a good idea." Shane nods.

"So what do we do about..." Andrea starts to ask when T-Dog smashes the walkers head in.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." T-Dog says dropping the pole and walking off. Kat looks at them all.

"Wait someone here actually had the brains to suggest that, and you assholes still thought it was a better idea to put my husband down the well?" Kat asks. No one answers. "Unbelievable… fucking assholes." She storms off to her tent.

-Line Break-

Kat looks up as Rick leans into her tent doorway. "I was wondering if we could finally catch up a bit?" He asks. She smiles putting her book to the side she joins him by the fire pit.

"So where do we start?" Kat asks. Rick thinks for a moment.

"I married Lori only a few years after I last saw you, then we had Carl… I was a Deputy, Shane was my partner… I got shot right before all this happened and ended up in a coma… That's the gist of my life…" He tells her with a smirk. Kat laughs.

"So straight forward and to the point. Okay, I can play… I graduated about 2 weeks after my 18th birthday, and enlisted in the Marines… I did basic training and was promoted to Private First Class right away due to my skills. I was deployed when I was 19, in 2004, for my first tour in Iraq. I was promoted twice during that tour, ending up a Corporal. When my tour ended, I was given a few months off, I ended up staying with my friends in their apartment in Atlanta. I met Glenn when we order pizzas one night… My friend Emily gave him my number and told him I thought he was cute. Which wasn't a lie, but I came pretty close to killing her for that one. But… he called me and we went on a date. I guess we just, sort of… clicked… We fit together so perfectly…" She smiles fondly shaking her head… "We had been dating for about a month when I got orders to return to the base, to prepare for my next tour, I was being shipped out early. I tried to end it with Glenn, I didn't want to hurt him… you know… if I didn't… come back. But he wouldn't hear anything of it. Just shook his head and crossed his arms. He said "I don't care if there's a chance you won't come back, I'm not going anywhere. You will not scare me off Katrina Grimes." He is the most stubborn man alive… and the stupidest at times… but god I love him…"

"Love who?" She looks up as Daryl and T-Dog join them by the fire.

"Kat and I were just catching up, she was telling me about her time in the marines, and how her and Glenn met." Rick tells them.

"You were in the military?" Daryl asks. Kat nods.

"Yeah, Corporal in the Marines…"

"Huh… didn't peg you as the military type."

"I enlisted to get away from my step father…" She shrugs.

"What happened after Glenn refused to let you break up with him?" Rick asks pushing her to continue. She smiles softly.

"I went back to the base, Fort Benning… And I started my second tour."

"Where?" T-Dog asks.

"Iraq, same place both tours… the first one was two years, the second was supposed to be two years, but that didn't happen."

"Why not?"

"My squadron was scooping ahead of the others, making sure there were no enemy forces blocking our convoy. We were on foot, and one of my men… stepped on an IED. The blast sent me flying but it was the shrapnel that did it…" she shakes her head.

"What'd it do?" Rick asks looking at her worriedly.

"A piece lodged, right here, all the way to my spine…" She points to the center of her lower back. "Also punched a lung and tore up my intestines. I barely made it back to the base. They did an emergency surgery before air evacing me to the nearest military hospital… I was Honorably Discharged. They thought I was paralyzed at first, but they started me in Physical Theropy… PT… anyway. My friends offered for me to stay with them, so I wouldn't have to live in the hospital… but they were on the top floor of a building without an elevator." Rick looks at her so worriedly.

"That's when I asked her to move in with me." Glenn says coming over and sitting down next to Kat. She nods smiling at him.

"I was reluctant at first… but finally agreed… mainly to get out of the stupid hospital." She smirks. "Glenn here, helped me through it all, the PT… the PTSD… the days when I thought it wasn't worth trying anymore. It took me almost a year to be able to walk again. I was walking on my own just in time for our wedding."

"I asked her to marry me about 6 months after she came to live with me…" Glenn explains.

"We got married and I got jobs here and there, but couldn't do much when I was still recovering… I finally took a job training police recruits in marksmanship and gun safety. I only had the job for about two months before the world went to shit." She shrugs.

"Damn…" T-Dog says looking at her.

"I really did miss a lot…" Rick sighs.

"It's not your fault. My mom's the one who cut off our communication." Kat points out. Rick nods. They all sit together talking until dinner is over, people finally heading off to their tents.

"I got something for us while on the run today." Glenn tells her as they zip up their tent.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Glenn pulls out a box of condoms with a grin. "We cannot do that here… people will hear!" She shakes her head.

"Not if we're quiet…" He smirks walking up to her and pulling off his shirt, placing his hand on her shoulders. She looks at his face before shaking her head.

"If they hear this…" she sighs nodding "I am going to regret this… but okay" he kisses her.

-Line Break-

Kat spends the day looking for Sophia with Andrea, T-Dog, and Jimmy, Hershel's daughter Beth's boyfriend. T-Dog keeps asking her about her time overseas, leading to her telling the story of her honorable discharge to Andrea and Jimmy. When they get back to camp she sits down by the fire and starts carving new arrows know she'll need some soon. She looks up when Andrea yells.

"Walker, Walker!" Kat jumps up running to grab her bow and finished arrows. She quickly strings the bow, arrow ready to go when needed.

"Just the one?" Rick asks.

"I bet I can nail it from here." Andrea says.

"No no, Andrea. Put the gun down." Rick calls.

"You'd best let us handle this." Shane says grabbing a pickaxe.

"Shane, hold up. Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick try's to stop him.

"What for, man? We got it covered." Shane runs out towards the walker.

"Andrea, don't." Dale warns her. Kat follows Shane, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn.

"Back off, Dale." She hears before getting out of range. They come up to what they thought was a walker, but it looks more like…

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asks, Kat's eyes widen, she lowers the bow.

"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl asks. Rick lowers his gun. They all stand there for a moment when a gunshot rings out and Daryl falls blood spraying from his head.

"No! No! No!" Rick starts yelling looking back at Andrea on top of the RV. Kat runs to Daryl kneeling beside him and checking his pulse, sighing in relief when she realizes it only grazed him.

"I was kidding." Daryl mumbles to them as Rick and Shane pull him up starting towards the house.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea asks running up franticly.

"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick assures her.

"He's great for a man who was just shot in the head! What the hell where you thinking! If someone tells you don't shoot you don't shoot, especially if that person has more firearms experience then you!" Kat yells at Andrea pissed. Andrea just look at her freaked out. "You are lucky he isn't dead…:" Kat growls.

"But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears." Glenn cuts in pointing to a string of walker ears strung around Daryl's neck.

"Let's keep that to ourselves." Rick says pulling the string of ears off him.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog calls, they turn around seeing him holding up Sophia's doll.

-Line Break-

Kat sits down at the 'kiddie' table with Glenn, Maggie, Beth, and Jimmy. A little annoyed at being sat there, But shakes her head letting it go and starts eating enjoying the nice meal.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar? Dale found a cool one, someone's gotta know how to play." Glenn asks looking at everyone.

"Otis did." Patricia says.

"Yes and he was very good too." Hershel tells her kindly. After a moment of silence Rick looks over at her.

"Kat plays, or at least she did as a kid." Rick tells them. They all look at her. Even Glenn raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't played in years…" Kat says after a moment of awkward silence. "I stopped after my guitar got broken… never bought a new one." She shrugs. People nod and go back to eating. After a few minutes Kat passes a pen and paper to Glenn, written on it is 'Tonight where?'. Glenn looks up at her, then grins quickly writing a response and passing it back. She sticks it in her pocket. Trying not to laugh at their childishness, but having fun acting like a love struck teens again, even if just for one night. Maggie sees this and raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk. Kat just gives her a playful grin. After they finish Kat stays back and helps Maggie and Beth with the dishes before moving to the side to read the note. Maggie comes over to her.

"Okay what was that about?" She asks smirking.

"Just my Husband and I acting like stupid love struck teenagers…" She smiles.

"Let me see it?" She looks over Kat's shoulder to read the note. 'Ever done it in a hayloft?' Kat laughs for a second.

"Definitely like stupid kids..." She looks up at Maggie who is frowning… "What's wrong?" Maggie quickly rushes outside running towards the barn. Kat follows her looking confused. Maggie climbs up into the loft Kat right on her heels.

"You weren't supposed to see this." Maggie says blocking Glenn who is on his way out looking freaked out. Kat pushes past him hearing moans and growls. She covers her mouth at the smell. The barn is full of walkers… She stumbles back, Glenn grabbing her to keep her from falling. She looks at Maggie horrified.

-Line Break-

Kat stands next to Glenn who is looking at the barn with binoculars.

"Could you be more obvious? Here, enjoy." Maggie asks coming up to them and setting a bucket of peaches in front of them.

"Are you trying to buy our silence with fruit?" Glenn asks raising an eyebrow. Kat just sighs.

"Of course not. There's also jerky."

"Will you please tell me why your dad has a secret barn full of walkers? It's creepy."

"Shh."

"You know that, right?"

"Shh. Just trust me on this, okay?"

"But I suck at lying. I can't even play poker. It's too much like lying."

"You have to keep this to yourself. You have to. Please." Maggie begs them, then walks off. Kat looks at Glenn then just sighs grabbing a peach.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, at least not yet… I'll talk to Hershel sometime tonight… maybe he'll listen to me about how dangerous they are." She says patting Glenn's arm then heading off to help with the gun training. She helps them train, mainly just adjusting stances and telling them how to stay calm before taking the shot. After a bit Shane turns to her.

"Rick tells me you were a Marine, and then you where an instructor at the police academy in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's see how good you really are." He challenges. Then goes over tying a log up with a rope he has to a tree branch, then motions everyone to move behind them. He swings the log. "Hit that." She raises an eyebrow but pulls her gun hitting it first try. He swings it harder. She shoots it again.

"Shane I'm not going to miss. And this is a waste of ammo. I already can shoot." She says walking off shaking her head. Carl grins running over to her.

"You are so cool!" He says grinning.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You're like the coolest aunt ever!" Kat laughs.

"If you say so."

"Can you show me how to shoot like that?"

"Maybe someday, let's stick to the easier stuff for now." She knocks his hat over his eyes. The group heads back to camp, once there she steals Carl's hat, placing it on her head. "Looks like there's a new Sheriff in town." She smirks at him before running off towards the house.

"Hey ,give that back!" He yells chasing after her laughing. She dodges around keeping him from pinning her down before she 'trips', him grabbing her and snatching the hat laughing. "Got you, your under arrest." He decides pulling her arm, She stands up.

"Oh yeah? Where you gonna lock me up copper?" He thinks for a minute then drags her towards Hershel, who is watching this with a smile from the porch.

"I need a place to lock up this criminal!" he tells him. Hershel nods.

"I see… but the jails full Sheriff… I think you'll have to let this one go with a warning." He tells Carl seriously.

"Alright, but just this once. Don't steal my hat." He tells her pointedly, before letting her go with a grin. Kat laughs knocking the hat over his eyes.

"Yes sir." She walks off, over to Glenn who is about to get on a horse to go with Maggie on a run. "Mind if I borrow him for a moment? Just one." She asks. Maggie nods and moves the horses away a bit. "Shane and I are going out to look for Sophia…" She tells him.

"I'm going on a run… I guess we'll see each other when we get back?" She nods and hugs him. He hugs her back kissing the top of her head. "Be careful out there."

"You too. I love you, Glenn." She kisses him then pulls back.

"I love you too…" He smiles at her before going over to the horse. She smiles going over to Shane.

"You ready?" He nods.

"Let's go." Kat follows him towards the forest giving Hershel a nod on her way past him and waving to Rick, Lori, and Carl. Dale waves at her as she passes him, T-Dog and Carol doing the same. Andrea gives her nod. They stop by Daryl's camp before heading out entirely. Kat goes into his tent.

"Hey Daryl, Shane and I are gonna head out and look for Sophia, I'll let you know what we find."

"You're going out there alone with Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I know you think he killed Otis like I do." He tells her looking worried.

"I'll be fine… Otis was a stranger, He's known me since I was born… he won't hurt me." She assures her friend. "I'll bring you back some squirrel if I find any." She says leaving the tent.

"Good Luck" Daryl calls.

-Line Break-

Shane and Kat head into the forest walking for around two hours before they hear a branch break. Kat spins around, gun ready, Shane does the same. A man comes out of the bushes.

"Whoa, hey… don't shoot me." He says putting his hands up.

"Who are you?" Shane asks. The man raises an eyebrow at him.

"Your Shane right? The one who made the deal with Jackson?" He asks. Shane nods lowering his gun.

"Shane who is this, what's going on?" Kat looks between Shane and the man.

"Now, Kat… I'm really sorry about this, but I need to protect what's mine… And to do that… I have to give this man something." Shane says turning to her. Kat turns the gun from the man to Shane.

"What exactly do you need to give him?" She backs away freezing when she hears a gun cock behind her.

"These men will leave our group alone, so long as I give them what they want. If not, they will murder all the men, including your precious Glenn, and rape the women." He explains to her. More men surround them guns all pointed at Kat.

"So you made a deal… and I'm the payment?" She asks voice shaking, betrayal clear on her face. Shane nods.

"Exactly… sorry Kat, but Lori and Carl are worth more than you." He says taking her gun from her hands. One of the men drags the pack off her back.

"So what you're going to tell them I'm dead? That walker's got me, like you said they got Otis?" She asks angrily. Shane glares at her.

"No. I'm going to tell them, we got separated by a herd of walkers, we had to run opposite directions, I circled back to find you but only found your stuff, clearly abandoned after a walker grabbed them, found your gun, out of bullets and abandoned too. I looked but I couldn't find you, dead or alive."

"Why? They'll only come looking for me then." She asks.

"Well if you show up, I can always convince them, you thinking I handed you over was because of the trauma you went through. If I say I saw you die… well I can't do that, can I? That and… well… while there looking for you, it will be a whole lot easier to take out the ones I don't like." Shane tells her with a smirk. The men grab her tying her wrists and feet together, and gagging her, one of them picks her up throwing her over his shoulder and they walk off. Kat watches Shane disappear through the trees back towards the farm, her heart sinking.

-Line Break-

AN: So, I told a friend she would be pissed… are you? :) How is Kat gonna get out of this one? I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading. Next Chapter is Friday.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay so today's chapter is a bit shorter, but the part after this had to be separate and last chapter was longer, so hopefully this won't upset people too much. The next chapter will be Monday, and was one of my favorite chapters write.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now that's all said, let's get back to the show.

-Line Break-

Kat had been with the men for over a week. They had beaten her and raped her every few hours since she got there. So far she had counted 34 men… although as far as she knew the count was down to 31 now… She has heard some of them talking about some men in a bar in town, and old guy, a white guy, and an Asian guy had killed two of their men, a third being left behind after falling off a roof. She couldn't help smirking to herself. That had to have been Hershel, Glenn and either Rick or Daryl. She looks up as one of the men comes over to the tree they keep her tied to, he unties the ropes and drags her by the hair into the middle of the camp. The leader, Jackson walks over to her pulling her too her feet using her hair, he takes her glasses off her face handing them to one of the men who puts them in his pack.

"Your people killed some of mine. I'm done waiting for you to break on your own… you are going to tell me where your camp is." He growls at her getting in her face. She stares him down for a moment before tipping her head to the side and spitting right in his face.

"No." He backhands her and starts kicking her. She curls into a ball protecting her head with her arms and her abdomen with her legs. He drags her up again, two of his guys coming forward and grabbing her arms keeping her up.

"You will tell me, you fucking bitch." He yells and starts punching her in the stomach over and over. After about 10 minutes of this he grabs her face making her look at him. "You gonna talk?" She just glares. He hits her in the face a few times before grabbing it again. "Talk."

"I could do this all day." She spits glaring at him. He continues beating her. Finally tossing her to the ground and pulling down her pants letting his men take turns with her. After a few hours he goes up to her making her get dressed.

"Ready to talk?" She sits on the ground tears and blood smeared down her swollen face, cuts and bruises covering her shaking body.

"No." She glares at him defiantly. He motions to a man who drags her back to the tree, tying her up and putting her glasses back on her. "Why give them back?" She asks him.

"So you can see when we need you to." The man says simply.

-Line Break-

Kat was woken from her sleep when one of the men untied her from the tree picking her up and tossing her into the trunk of one of their cars. Her eyes widened when they shut the trunk. She moves around kicking at the trunk lid with her bound feet. Her hands still tied behind her. She feels the car start moving. The small dark space starts to feel like its closing in… she takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Come on Kat, breath slowly… come on" She mutters to herself. She closes her eyes focusing on breathing slowly. She thinks back to her childhood, thinking of Rick.

"Come on Kitty Kat, look at me." Rick says holding his baby sister on his lap. The little girl looks up at him with wide panicked brown eyes. "Just look at me… breath slowly… come on, you can do it." Her frightened breaths start to slow following the pattern of her brothers. He rubs her back. "There you go." She nods sniffles and hugs him, closing her eyes and hiding in his shirt. He rubs her back… "How about we sing a song together?" He asks her. She pulls back and nods. "Well what song should we sing?"

"Dilly Dilly!" He nods

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen" He starts to sing.

"Who told you so, dilly dilly, Who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, That told me so" Kat sings along.

"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly, Set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly dilly, Some to the fork." They sing together. "Some to the hay, dilly dilly, Some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly dilly, Keep ourselves warm." She smiles at him. "Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen." She sits up more singing louder. "Who told you so, dilly dilly, Who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly, That told me so." They finish together with a laugh…

Kat takes another calming breath and starts to hum the old lullaby that calmed her so many times as a child, eventually falling asleep.

-Line Break-

It had been months, if Kat's count was still correct they were reaching day 320 since the world went to shit, or around that. She had been given to these assholes on day 70… God once she got away from these monsters, if Shane wasn't already dead he would be. The men open the trunk of the car, a place she had long ago become familiar with, to be greeted by an even more familiar sight. It was Fayette County High School. The school she had gone to. The men drag her into the building and into the theater. She had performed in more than one play or concert on this stage in her life. They tie her to a railing by the steps leading to the stage. She sits quietly until Jackson comes over to her.

"So sweetheart… you've been quieter than normal… finally learn your lesson?"

"No… just imagining new ways to kill you… the usual." She says back. He backhands her.

"Be quiet… If you don't fight to much with the boys today, I'll even let you have some of the deer the boys bagged…" She nods. After a few hours of the men using her as usual. She is moved backstage and tied to radiator there to sleep. Jackson drops a few small pieces of cooked meat in her lap. After he is gone she quickly eats it… and then patiently waits for the men to all fall asleep including the man on watch… they rarely had an actual guard awake at night… most of the time Kat slept during the day, and stayed up so she could yell at the guard to wake up if a walker came.

Once they were a sleep she moved her hands behind the radiator. Her hand closing on the strap of a bag, she pulls it up. She grins. The radiator in here had stopped working years before she was born, so the back stage had always been freezing. She had chosen to hide one of her survival packs here as a joke, suggested by her friend Kurt, knowing that if the school ever fixed the radiator and found it they'd contact her knowing it was hers. She opens the flap pulling out a hunting a knife and quickly cuts her binds.

She quietly stands up pulling the bag over her shoulder she sneaks to the closest man stabbing him up through the base of his neck into his head. She wasn't going to let these assholes live to hurt anyone else. She does this to 21 of them before going for the guard. She stabs him as well, but doesn't count on his gun falling out of his lap. It hits the ground with a crash. The men she hadn't gotten to quickly sit up. She grabs the gun firing at them before taking off out the doors.

She runs straight into the woods knowing the area. She keeps running, taking different twists and turns until she is multiple blocks away and is sure they are not following her. She slows to a walk. She grins to herself after a minute.

"Thank you Warriors." She mutters tears shining in her eyes at the memory of her friends.

"Let's make a deal… We hide our packs before graduation Saturday… then if we ever need them, we all know where to find them!" Annie says to her friends as they sit around a campfire by Walker lake. Kat smiles looking up from her enlistment forms nodding.

"I love that Idea, we'll put them places other people will never look…" Emily suggests stealing her twin Annie's marshmallow off her stick and eating it, before leaning over and stealing her girlfriend Mary's as well.

"Like behind the old radiator back stage?" Kurt suggests leaning back into his boyfriend Blaine, who wraps his arms around him.

"Yeah they'll never find it then… You know they'll never get that thing fixed." Blaine says with a laugh.

"Oh and in the hollow tree grove around our house." Mary says pushing her twin brother Andrews shoulder so he'll look up from his drawing of his girlfriend Annie.

"We could put one in each of our favorite places." He nods going back to sketching.

"The Warriors will live on, in our hidden packs!" Annie and Emily cheer together. Kat laughs at their antics.

"Even after we're all long gone." Kat agrees.

"Let's do the chant, seal the deal." Kurt says, they all nod.

"Warriors forever, warriors for life, no one can take us down, we always win the fight, we will stand up for each other, through the darkness and the light… we are the warriors… we are friends for life." They all chant together laughing.

Kat walks along, coming to a grove of hollow trees, in the middle an old house stands. She goes to the tree closest to the house and pulls two more packs from it. She kneels down combining the packs, pulling a gun from one and loading it. She heads off going around the neighborhood getting survival packs her and her friends left… she only takes a few leaving the rest, just in case the others were out there still and may one day come for them. She carves a KR over each area she took them from, letting the others knows which person took them. She goes around for a while killing walkers she sees and scavenging houses. Before heading to the main highway. She starts down it.

-Line Break-

Katrina reaches the farm around Day 330. It had taken her 10 days of walking to get there while avoiding walkers. She comes down the driveway looking around in horror at the dead walkers all over the property, the burned remnants of the barn and the abandoned RV. She stops by the graves… not knowing who they were for and terrified to know. She heads to the house pausing when she sees a walker stuck under the bodies of a few others. She goes over stopping when she realizes… Its Patricia. She closes her eyes taking a breath before kneeling down and stabbing it through the head.

"I'm so sorry Patricia… You didn't deserve this." She stands going into the house. She finds most of the groups gear and personal items… clearly having been abandoned suddenly. She goes around picking through the items getting useful things. She stops when she finds her and Glenn's things set in a corner together. She picks them up and adds them to a pile planning to put as much of this stuff together as she can and carry it with her. She goes through the house finding a large store of food and water in the basement.

She packs her and Glenn's things into one duffle bag as best she can, then fills a backpack with food and water pulling it on, she puts the duffle bag over shoulder and across her back. She packs another smaller bag with medical supplies and attaches it to the backpack. And finally a small bag she hooks to her waist filling it with any ammo she can find. She adds her quiver to her back and her Bow. She puts on one of Glenn's baseball caps. She grabs a few personal things form each person's things, pictures from Lori's things, a few comic books from Carl's, a photo of Carol and Sophia from Carols, a few random things from T-Dogs, She gets Ricks Sheriff badge from the draw upstairs and pins it to her duffle, a picture of Andrea and Amy, a picture of Dale with his wife, and finally she collects some random trinkets from around the house and pictures for the Greene family. She forces all of this into the duffle.

She leaves the farm heading to the traffic snarl where they had lost Sophia, hoping maybe Glenn or someone would have thought to leave her message there. She gets there and checks each car finally she sees a note on the dash of the car where they left the message for Sophia. She pulls it out. It's folded in a square. On it is written in Glenn's handwriting, 'Katrina Rhee'. She smiles tears forming in her eyes before she opens the note.

'Kat, I know you will probably never see this… the others think I'm insane for leaving it. Well, all of them but Hershel and Maggie. Maggie agrees with me that your still out there. The farm got overrun. Don't go back there if you haven't already. Sophia was a walker the whole time we were looking. She was in the barn. Dale died. And We lost Shane, Andrea, Patricia, and Jimmy in the attack. Although Andrea may have gotten out… oh and Lori's pregnant. We don't know where we're going. But we're out there somewhere… find us. Stay safe, Stay alive, and find us… I'll never stop looking for you. I love you Katrina Rhee. Glenn' She reads it letting out a sob. She sits on the ground crying until she hears a walker coming and stands up stabbing it.

"I'll find you Glenn… I will…" She puts the note in her duffle bag and continues down the highway before breaking off into the forest to stay away from walkers.

-Line Break-

AN: And so Kat escapes, but will this really be the last we see of Jackson and his friends? I think you can all guess the answer to that. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading. Next Chapter is Friday.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	9. Chapter 9

AN: This was a scene I planned from the start, it was so fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now on to the show!

-Line Break-

It had been 35 days since she left the farm. She had found a group of shipping containers and more than 20 houses where Glenn had carved her name in the wall letting her know he'd been there. She had followed the clues in circles. She had no idea where it head, so was just wandering down a random road hoping to find anything to help. She turns around quickly hearing what sounds like…. hoof beats? Sure enough a dark colored woman with dreadlocks was riding down the street on a brown horse. She stares her, hand moving to her gun on her waist just in case. The woman pulls the horse to a stop beside her. Kat notices she has a samurai sword on her back.

"Hello?" The woman asks her, getting off the horse. Kat stares at her for a moment more.

"Hi…" She says voice cracking a bit from disuse.

"I'm Michonne."

"Katrina… or Kat" She responds slowly.

"You alone?" The woman looks her up and down. Kat nods.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"I don't know… I don't keep count." She says raising an eyebrow at the question.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Before or after?"

"Both."

"Before I have no idea… I was a Marine in Iraq, killed who I had too… After… around 22 to 30… I'm not sure." Michonne nods looking a bit tense.

"Why?"

"Why?" Kat asks confused.

"Why did you kill them… the ones after."

"The assholes held me captive for months, while beating and raping me. They would kill and torture innocent people… I'd say they deserved it and a whole lot more." She says voice angry. Michonne instantly relaxes although looking at her with sympathy.

"I have a group, we take people in who pass the three questions. We have food, water, shelter, walls… well fences, that keep the walkers out. Do you want to join us?" Kat stares at her.

"I'd love to… but I'm looking for some people… the group I was with before the assholes took me… I need to find them." Michonne nods.

"Come with me… you can use our camp as a base to search from... It's what I do… I'm looking for an asshole who killed a friend of mine, but same difference in the searching part." Kat looks up at her, tears in her eyes.

"And I can leave anytime I want, with my stuff?"

"Of course." Michonne nods. Kat bites her lip looking down at the wedding ring on her finger.

"Okay… I'll come with you." Michonne smiles at her.

"Know how to ride along on a horse?" Kat nods.

"Yeah." Michonne gets on her horse and holds out a hand to Kat helping her up with the weight of her bags.

"By the way, we're living in an old prison."

"Smart, it's built to keep people in and keep people out… perfect place to keep walkers off ya." They ride off down the road. They travel for another hour before they come around the corner of some trees and Kat sees the prison. She stares openmouthed. "Wow." She watches as a man runs to pull a rope that opens some large metal doors also sliding open gate for them to ride through. She gets off the horse staring around. She can hear people talking and children laughing coming from the main building.

"What do you think?" Michonne asks with a grin.

"Its… It's amazing… its exactly what my group and I were looking for…" She says her voice breaking. Michonne puts hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we'll just have to find them and bring them here." She tells her. Kat nods shakily. Turning to look around more, her eyes moving over what looks to be a newly started farm, three people are there one wearing a hat… she does a double take her eyes landing on the hat… A sheriff hat… the person wearing it turns and she sees his face.

"Carl?" She mutters quietly eyes wide. Michonne looks at her.

"Did you say something?"

"Carl" she says louder. Michonne stares at her for a moment then at the boy.

"Wait… you know Carl?" She asks slowly. Kat ignores her staring at him, she takes a step forward.

"Carl" She calls her voice breaking. The boy looks up. Michonne looks between the two shocked. "Carl" She calls again moving forward. The boy stares for a moment before recognition covers his face. He turns pulling on the two men's arms and turning pointing. They look at him confused as he tells them something, then at her shocked. The three starts towards her. The boy breaking into a run to her. "Carl?" She says again as he gets to her.

"Aunt Kat!" He yells hugging her. She hugs him back tears streaming down her shocked face.

"Carl… oh my god… oh my god." She hugs him tightly laughing and crying happily, a large smile coming across her face. The two men get to her, shock on their faces and tears shinning in one of the men's eyes.

"Kat?" He asks. Carl pulls back to let her see the man.

"Rick?" She asks. He nods and just moves forward hugging her. She hugs her brother as tightly as she can sobbing now. "Oh god… I… oh my god." She sobs.

"I'm going to get the others." Carl says happily turning and running full speed towards the prison building.

"She said she was looking for her group… I didn't know you guys where her group." Michonne says looking to the other man.

"She was with us on my farm, she's Rick's sister, and Glenn's wife… She disappeared one day and we never saw her again… that was almost a year ago I'd say." Kat recognizes the voice as Hershel. After a few more minutes Rick pulls back placing a hand on her check he wipes at her tears.

"Good to have you back Kitty Kat." He tells her, causing her to start laughing and crying again. She turns from him to Hershel hugging him. He hugs her back with a grin. They turn as they hear multiple people running towards them. At the front of the group is Carl clearly leading them, followed by Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Maggie, and Beth. The latter people looking confused, clearly Carl didn't tell them much. They are followed by a black man and women who look curious as to what is going on. Once they stop Hershel moves to the side to make sure they can see her. Kat is only staring at Glenn.

"Glenn…?" She chokes out. Glenn stares at her shocked. "Glenn?" She says again stepping towards him, shaking with her sobs. Everyone watches them silently although Daryl is looking to Rick for an explanation. Glenn finally moves forward.

"Katrina?" he asks not looking like he believes it. She nods. "Kat…" he whispers rushing forward and hugging her tightly to him bringing them both to the ground. Kat lets out a loud sob hugging back, sobbing into his shirt. The others watch this smiles slowly covering their faces as they come to terms with what is going on. Glenn pulls back putting his hands on her cheeks and wiping at her tears, tears streaming down his own face. "It's really you? You're really here?" She nods… "I thought… I thought I'd never see you again." He admits with a happy sob. She smiles at him her sobs quieting into just few hiccups.

"I… I love you" She stutters out. Glenn smiles and starts laughing happily kissing her.

"I love you too." He hugs her again. "God I love you" Kat clutches onto him starting to laugh herself. They sit there for a while before Glenn finally pulls back, looking her over. He stands pulling her up with him. Carol moves forward hugging her.

"Welcome back sweetheart." She tells her. Kat hugs her back as well. Carol pulls back letting Maggie move forward and hug her friend.

"I knew you were alive… Your too stubborn to die." She says hugging her laughing. Kat laughs at that…

"You don't know how right you are there." She giggles hugging her back. Maggie moves back and Beth hugs her quickly before letting Daryl step forward. He hugs her tightly.

"I am saying I told you so." He says. Kat nods.

"Rightfully so."

"Next time… listen" he says letting her go looking her up and down.

"How did you find us?" Beth asks. Kat shakes her head.

"I didn't… Michonne found me… invited me back here… I was going to use it as a base to keep looking for you guys…" She says looking to Michonne. Glenn moves forward and just hugs Michonne. Michonne awkwardly hugs him back.

"Thank you" He tells her going back to Kat, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get Kat inside and cleaned up, then we can ask the questions I know we all have." Rick says motioning everyone inside. They head in, Kat leaning into Glenn as they walk. They lead her into cellblock C. "This is our cellblock, only people we consider original members of prison stay in here. That would be me, Carl and Judith, Carol, Daryl, Glenn and now you, Michonne, Hershel, Beth, Maggie, and Sasha and Tyreese." Rick tells her. She nods looking around. "Everyone else lives in Cell Block D so far."

"Okay, who are Judith, Tyreese, and Sasha?" Carl grins going off and coming back holding a baby girl.

"This is Judith, my little sister." Carl says holding the baby so she can see her. Kat nods.

"Right, Glenn's note said Lori was pregnant… I assumed when she wasn't with the group…" she falls silent.

"Lori died in childbirth…" Rick says simply. Kat nods.

"Wait you found my note?" Glenn asks her smiling.

"Yeah… I had already been to the Farm at that point, but yeah I found it." She says motioning to her stuff. They all nod. Carol goes off coming back with some fresh clothes, two towels, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, and a few wash cloths.

"I'll show you how the showers work if you want?" Carol asks her gently. Kat nods.

"Uh, yeah… that would be amazing…" She turns to Glenn kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna get cleaned up… then we can all talk okay?" He nods leaning in and kissing her softly, before letting her go.

"I'll be right here…" She nods, Carol has her leave her stuff with Glenn in the area outside where the cells are, clearly some type of eating/ sitting area. She follows her down different hallways seeing kid's drawings on the walls. Carol leads her in and shows her how to work the showers.

"Use as much water, and take as much time as you need. We can always pump more from the stream." Carol tells her before leaving the bathroom so Kat can get cleaned up. She spends over an hour cleaning off, having to wash her hair 3 times to get all the dirt and grease out of it. She runs her fingers through the shoulder length curls… it had been much longer but Jackson had cut it short a few weeks after she was taken, trying to demean her. She had just laughed in his face when he did it, not willing to show it had hurt her.

By the time she had finished washing her body, she had scrubbed her skin raw… No matter how much she washed she still felt dirty… she knew enough from before that women who had been through what she had, tended to feel that way… It didn't make her feel better through. She knew she wasn't whore, that it wasn't her fault… but that didn't make her feel less… disgusting. She finally sighs turning off the water. She dries off, and pulls on the clothing Carol had given her, smiling when she sees the shirt, a Harry Potter T-shirt. She pulls on the jeans and clean socks before pulling on the tennis shoes Carol had given her, telling her she could wash her boots for her. She dry's her hair with the towel as best she can. She slips on her glasses, grabs the things Carol gave her, and her old clothes before heading back the way she came. She looks around seeing the group all sitting around the tables eating, most likely dinner. She walks over to them.

"If you pull out anything you want washed from your bags and put them in the basket, I left by your things, we can wash them for you." Carol says coming over to her. She nods giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Carol… I… Sorry I took so long." Carol shakes her head.

"It's alright, didn't I say take as long as you needed… are you hurt anywhere, if you are Hershel or I could take a look." Kat looks away at that.

"I'm… a bit beat up… but nothing I can't take care of myself." She walks over to Glenn setting the stuff she was carrying next to her bags on the table. Beth brings her over a plate of food.

"Hey." Glenn smiles at her as she sits down next to him. He places his arm around her shoulders. She smiles back and leans into him, they eat in silence. After everyone has finished eating Rick walks over.

"If you're up for it, we all have a lot of questions, and I'm sure you have plenty yourself." He asks.

"Yeah, we should get those out of the way…" She nods. The others move so they are sitting near or around the table her and Glenn are at.

"This is Tyreese, and this is Sasha." Rick motions to the two respectively introducing them as the two people who had followed the group out to see her earlier.

"Hi." She gives them a nod.

"Why don't we start with what happened… the day you disappeared?" Rick asks taking a seat. Kat nods shakily.

"Shane said he'd found a lead on Sophia, and led me out into the forest. We were walking for I think two hours, and a man came up to us… I think his name was Dave… I'm not sure I only knew him for a few days… he was a part of a group of men… there where around 33, 34 at first. Shane had met these guys at some point and made a deal with the leader… Jackson." Her voice fills with contempt when she says his name. "That if they left our group alone, then he'd give them… me" She shakes her head. "After 'Dave' showed up, we were surrounded quickly. I didn't have any chance of getting out of their alive if I had tried fighting. Shane took my stuff and left me with them…" She explains. The group are looking at each other horrified.

"Was there a kid named Randall in this group?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, he died a few days after I got there, why?"

"He wasn't dead, we had him captive." Daryl says.

"So it was you guys in the bar…" She smirks. "They were complaining about how an old guy, a white guy, and an Asian guy, had killed Dave and Tony in a bar. And how they had to leave Randall behind because of walkers. I was hoping it was you guys who had killed the assholes."

"Yeah, that was Hershel, Glenn, and I." Rick nods.

"Yeah, Jackson didn't like that… He wanted to know where you guys where real bad." She says shaking her head. "I never told him… he hated that his beatings didn't get shit out of me…" Glenn rubs her arm looking at her sadly, clearly hating what she went through.

"The assholes held me captive for months… I only got away from them around… shit day 320 or so… so about 45 days ago…" She estimates.

"Day 320?" Carl asks.

"I've kept count of how many days it's been since the world ended… more or less… I may be off by a day or two."

"What day is it now?"

"Day 365… so about a year in…" The others nod.

"You were with those people this whole time?" Glenn asks looking horrified.

"Yeah… They don't kill people they catch until they break them… break their will… I was too stubborn, using Maggie's words… to let them." She shrugs. "It was keep my head together and keep fighting or die…"

"What did they do to you?" Carl asks.

"I don't think you really want to know… but… I'll tell the gist of it… a lot of beatings… they loved to use me for their… uh… 'fun'… so I was raped a lot." She tells them looking down at her hands. Beth covers her mouth looking horrified. Most of the group look, horrified, or like they're going to be sick, Daryl looks pissed.

"How'd you keep going… after all that?" Beth asks.

"I had people I had to come back too…" Kat smiles sadly looking up at them all. Maggie just goes around the table and hugs her. Kat hugs her back.

"You are… amazing." Maggie says pulling back…

"No…" Kat shakes her head. "Just stubborn." She smirks. Maggie bursts out laughing and hugs her again. People start smiling around them.

"Well you still have your sense of humor… or lack of one." Daryl teases. Kat flips him off, causing the others to laugh harder.

"How'd you get away?" Carl breaks in, the laughter quickly dies down. Maggie pulls back looking between the two of them.

"That's a bit of a long story… When I was younger…. My friends and I used to make survival packs, we were a bunch of nerds. We used to plan how we'd survive the apocalypse… Never thought it would actually happen… We must have made over a hundred kits, packs total… when we graduated High school, we hid them, all around the town we grew up in… um… Fayetteville. The assholes… that's my nickname for them… they took me there. Had us camped out in the theater at my old high school. They tied me up to an old radiator back stage… the thing never worked… it was a running joke, between all the theater kids that it would never get fixed, so you could put anything you wanted behind it… I hid one of my packs there. Once they were all asleep I got it out, pulled out a hunting knife, and cut the ropes… I killed as many of them as I could before they woke up. Then I just booked it out of there. I know that town better than anyone… it wasn't hard to lose them there." She grins. "I never thought those stupid packs would be useful." Glenn grins then laughs.

"Emily told me about those while you were overseas…" She smiles back at him.

"Warriors saved my ass again." She looks down sadly.

"Warriors?" Carl asks.

"It's what we called ourselves… we even had a stupid chant."

"What was it?" Carl grins.

"I am not doing the chant…"

"Come on, please?" Carl gives her a hopeful grin. Glenn grins at her as well.

"Fine… Warriors forever, warriors for life, no one can take us down, we always win the fight, we will stand up for each other, through the darkness and the light… we are the warriors… we are friends for life." She does the chant clearly embarrassed. Carl laughs.

"I like it."

"Shut up" She shoves him softly. People all smile at their antics. "I went to the farm after I picked up a few more packs, and scavenged some of the houses… When I saw it had been overrun I went to the house, got what I thought was useful and then headed to the traffic snarl on the high way where we lost Sophia. I found Glenn's note and just went from there… I found plenty of the places you guys had been to, my name being carved into the walls." She explains. They all nod. Glenn smiles glad she had found his clues.

"Well I'm glad you found us… or sort of found us." Rick smiles at her. She nods then looks at her bag.

"Oh I grabbed some stuff from the farm for you guys… from your stuff." She unzips the duffle bag digging through it and pulling out the things she had grabbed passing them out. Rick takes the pictures she had gotten from Lori's things a sad smile on his face. Carl looks at them over his dad's shoulder grinning. She gives the Greene's what she had gotten of theirs. She passes Carol the picture she had gotten. Carol looks at it tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." Carol leans down hugging her tightly.

"I didn't find any of your stuff in the house Daryl, sorry." He shakes his head.

"It's okay I grabbed my bag on my way out." He explains.

"I have a picture that was for Andrea, of her and Amy, and one of Dale and his wife… And some of T-Dogs stuff… I didn't know they were…" She sighs. "And I… uh… I found Patricia. I put her down…"

"Thank you… for ending her misery… and for the things… they're wonderful." Hershel nods to her.

"So… What did I miss with you guys?" They fill her in on what happened with them finding the prison, the prisoners, Woodbury, and the governor, and how different people had died. After they finish, Kat does what Carol told her and puts her dirty clothing in the bins. Carol takes it, patting her arm.

"I'll show you my, or well our cell." Glenn says standing up and holding his hand out to her. She takes it grabbing her bags and following him up to it. She looks around it, the bed was clearly made by taking apart the bunk beds and pushing them together to make it bigger. She sets her bags down sitting down on it.

"We have mattresses?" She asks him with a grin.

"Yup." He sits down next to her, reaching up and running a hand through her hair, playing with it. She lays back closing her eyes for a few minutes before looking up at him. She reaches out lacing her fingers with his.

"I was so scared I'd never find you…" she mutters bring his hand to her mouth, kissing it. He looks down at her sadly.

"Well, you did… you found me…" He leans down kissing her forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere." She smiles at that, then yawns. He chuckles. "I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah… I haven't slept much in… well… since I ended up with the assholes… I couldn't sleep much around them… and then when I was on my own… it was too dangerous to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time." She says sitting up. "Plus being clean… and feeling safe…" she shrugs.

"I need to know how you want to do this… after what happened… if you want to sleep on your own, I'd understand…" He tells her. She nods.

"I want to be with you… I don't know how long it's going to be until I feel comfortable… doing anything… more… but I want to stay in here with you…" She looks down at their hands. "I feel safe with you." Glenn nods and pulls her into a hug kissing the top of her head and burying his face in her hair.

"Alright… we'll take this at whatever pace you need." They sit like that for a few more minutes, before standing up. "Do you have anything to sleep in?" She shakes her head. He nods pulling a T-shirt out from his clothing and some PJ pants. "Here." He hands them to her… "Do you want me to leave while you change?" She bites her lip…

"Yes please… sorry I just…" She trails off kicking herself for not being okay with him staying. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… it's okay…" He waits until she looks at him, before he steps out, letting the curtains close behind him. Kat quickly changes before coming out.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes." She tells him heading off. He nods going in to change himself. She goes over to Carol. "Hey, Carol could I talk to you a minute?" Carol nods.

"Of course."

"I don't know if you would know anything about this… but I don't really feel comfortable going to Hershel with it…" She trails off.

"What is it honey?"

"I… well… um… since… the rape… I've been sore down… um there… and I've been bleeding a lot…" She blushes.

"I wouldn't know for sure if that's normal or not… but so long as it stops it should be fine… we should give you some antibiotics just in case… if it doesn't stop, let me know… I'll ask Hershel and Dr. S and do some research in the meantime alright?" Kat nods looking relived. "I'll get the antibiotics, and some pads." She heads off bringing them back to Kat, who takes the pill.

"Thanks Carol." Carol gives her a sad smile heading off. Kat goes to the bathroom then heads back to the cell. "I'm back" She puts the pads with her bag. Glenn smiles at her and holds up the blanket so she can climb in with him. She does, lying next to him with a smile. Glenn reach's over turning off the light, lying back down. He opens his arms for her questioningly. She grins moving into them. Placing her head on his chest with a happy sigh.

"I love you." He says kissing her head, and petting her hair softly.

"I love you too, Glenn." She closes her eyes, feeling for the first time is a very long time… safe. She slowly falls asleep, sleeping too deeply for any nightmares to rear the ugly heads.

-Line Break-

AN: I love reunion moments in this show. And I had so much fun writing this. I made myself cry haha. Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading. Next Chapter is Wednesday.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the late update, I'm sick at the moment, so I wasn't on the computer at all yesterday, so I didn't get it posted around midnight like usual. But hey, at least it's still Wednesday. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it's shorter than usual.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now on to the show!

-Line Break-

Kat slowly blinks her eyes, she looks around trying to remember where she is, when it all comes back to her. A large grin spreads across her face as she sits up and grabs her glasses from the table, more like crate, by the bed slipping them on and looking around. It hadn't been a dream, she had really found them, she was really at the prison. She gets up seeing a basket filled with her folded clothes at the end of the bed along with her boots that have been washed. She gets dressed pulling on her shoes before coming out of the cell looking around she realizes she must have slept in late, based on the light coming into the cell block. She goes down the steps looking around for people. She smiles seeing Glenn in the sitting area. She walks over.

"Hey." She sits down next to him. He smiles at her.

"Good afternoon. Sleep well?" He asks.

"I slept very well." She nods.

"Good, here, I'll get you some food." He stands up going over and dishing her up some food from lunch earlier and brings it over to her.

"Thanks." She takes it turning to him as he sits down. "Sorry for sleeping the whole day."

"It's okay, you needed it." He kisses her cheek. "Once your finished eating I'll show you around some more. Then we can set up the cell a bit better with our stuff." He says putting his arm around her. She nods and starts eating. After she's finished he shows her around, showing her the library, the boiler room, the armory, and other things. They go outside, Glenn introducing her to people. After the tour and some introductions they go back to their cell. They sort their things getting everything put away.

-Line Break-

Kat had been at the prison for a week or so now, she had begun doing watches, and would be going on her first run in a few days. She also would be going out hunting with Daryl soon. She sits on top of the guard tower looking down at the walkers pressing against the fence, as the sun rose. If the walkers kept this up, those fences would not hold out to much longer. She looks around at the trees surrounding them… if only they has something sturdier then chain link fences to keep the walkers out…. She grins climbing down out of the guard tower as people start coming out for the day. She goes over to Carol getting some food and sitting down to eat.

"Morning." She smiles as Glenn sits down next to her.

"How was watch?"

"It was good, boring, but good."

"Good" he smirks at her, she rolls her eyes… She goes in to get some sleep after finishing eating.

-Line break-

Kat lay reading a book, she looks up as Glenn comes in laying down next to her. "What are you reading?" He asks looking over shoulder. She looks at him kissing his cheek.

"Harry Potter again." He shakes his head.

"Of course." He lays back down.

"I was thinking, if the walkers build up on any of those fences, they'll bring them down…" He nods.

"yeah, why?"

"Well what if we built a wall."

"A wall?"

"Yeah, cut down some of the tree's in the forest, and use the trunks to build a wall. It would take a lot of work and we'd have to lead the walkers away so people could work on it, but it would be possible." She says looking at him.

"We could suggest it to the council and see what the others think… it would definitely keep the walkers out."

"And if anyone attacked, like you said the governor did, it would be a great defense." He nods.

"That's a good point… the governor is still out there so far as we know… he may come back." She puts her book down turning to face him. She kisses him.

"So we're gonna suggest it?" He nods.

"Yeah." He kisses her back. They lay together until dinner, then head out to eat.

-Line Break-

Kat had been given the go ahead on her wall. During the next few runs from the prison they kept a look out for cement mix, they would use it as a base for the large logs they were lining up to create the wall. As they did that, people worked on digging holes for the mix, while others cut down trees. Once the project had started more and more people had volunteered to help. Kat was overseeing the project and helping keep the walkers off of the workers each day. She had made a large number of spikes, like they had around the gate, which were moved to help protect those digging the holes, while people stayed near them taking out any walkers that got to close. The wall would be placed 6 feet away from the fence, and would have a small opening at the bottom when it cut across the stream so as to not cut off the water supply. Kat planned to put bars across the opening, so the water could flow through, but the walkers couldn't.

About a week into the project they finally found cement mix, and a lot of it. Daryl and Glenn has stopped at an old warehouse while on a run and found multiple shipping containers filled with bags of it. They brought back as much as they could, and others went out on runs to bring back more. They mixed a large amount and dumped it in the hole, they laid a log beside it and used ropes to pull it up, standing straight out of the hole and also reinforced it with another log. They held it up until the cement dried, thankfully it was quick drying. When they let go of it and it didn't fall cheers could be heard all around. The construction had truly begun.

Another two months passed working on the wall, and they had it almost complete, just needing a door, and to put a few more supports… just in case. It was a lot more work building the doors, as they needed ones that could be opened and closed easily, so they could get in and out for runs. They built doors out of the wood and then hoisted them up into place, they used large chains they had found to keep them in place and used the axles form a few old cars as a pulley system, you turned a lever to open and close the doors.

Kat smiles looking at her walls and the doors they had just finished putting up and attaching to her pulley system… it was time to try it out. Kat goes out the old gate to the lever that would open the doors outwards then close them again. She looks back at the others and turns the lever, it turns easily, they watch as the system of axels move pulling the chains on both sides of the door, dragging them open wide… she lets the lever go and it holds in place, then she turns the lever the other way… the doors close. Kat pushes on them and they stay firmly in place. Cheers break out behind her… after two long months their wall, her wall… was finally complete. Glenn runs up to her hugging her with a laugh. She laughs grinning up at him. He pick her up spinning her around.

That night they have a large dinner to celebrate their success. Glenn gets up when they are done eating, and goes over to Carol saying something to her, the two walk off before coming back with something. Carol clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have a surprise for everyone, something Glenn found last week while on a run." She says, they can see Glenn setting something up on a table behind her… Music starts playing. Carol moves to the side to show a boom box, hooked up to two large speakers. "I think we've all earned a fun night." She tells them. People cheer getting up to dance as Glenn turns up the music. He walks over to Kat holding out a hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" She grins nodding and takes his hand, laughing as he pulls her out into the middle of the court yard, that had become a dance floor. They danced for a while, or more jumped to the beat of the music, but all they cared was they were having fun. Kat laughs as Rick starts showing Carl disco dance moves. Glenn pulls Kat close, as the music changes to Fooled Around and Fell In Love, by Elvin Bishop. Kat leans into him placing her head on his shoulder. He leans his head against hers. She smiles humming along to the song. Kat looks up into Glenn's eyes seeing nothing but love there. She leans up kissing him. The group danced and laughed having fun for a few more hours, before they finally ended the party. Everyone going to bed happy… the perfect end to a great day.

-Line Break-

AN: Well that's it for today. Next chapter will be Friday. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been forever. I am truly sorry. I honestly forgot originally then IRL stuff got in the way. I was going to post this chapter in April but then I had a break in, and honestly wasn't in the mental space to get around to it. On a brighter note I'm 20 now, I turned 20 on the 21st of May. I have a lot more of this pre-written, so I will be doing regular updates again, but I can't promise more than one chapter of this a week. I will be beginning to post a few other stories I have a lot pre-written on so I'll be trading out on posting those. I also will be posting shorter stories and separate stories on my Tumblr account if anyone wants to check those out. I have two Star Trek Imagines posted already. My Tumblr is Creative Heart Gemini.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.  
I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Now with that out of the way; enjoy the show!

-Line Break-

The walkers had become less of a threat with the wall, although they still sent people out to deal with them every day, they wouldn't be able to knock down the wall, but they wanted their people safe as they came and went from runs. After the success of her wall, Katrina was invited to join the council, although she declined, telling them that if they needed her she'd step in, but otherwise… she was fine staying out of the politics of it.

It was decided she'd be put in charge of defense. She had implemented different things, such as anyone over 8 had to be taught how to deal with walkers, if their parents didn't want them using guns, then that was fine, they could learn that later, but knife training was a must. People didn't like it at first, but Carol backed her on it, using Sophia as an example why… The only two kids who were having issues with it where the sister's Lizzie and Mika. Lizzie was convinced the walkers had a right to live, and Mika didn't want to kill anything. Kat had assigned Carol to try and teach them otherwise, their dad helping as best he could.

Another month had passed since the wall was completed. Kat was eating dinner with Rick and Carl, anxiously waiting for Glenn to return from a run. Him, Daryl, and Sasha had headed out that morning… and should have been back hours ago.

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine… they probably just took a different route back, or did some extra scavenging." Rick says placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighs.

"I know… I just don't like it when they're late… I can't help but worry." She looks over at him.

"They'll be okay, they always are… now who do you think would win in a fight, Iron Man, or Captain America?" Carl asks her. Kat laughs.

"What? Did Michonne bring you comics, from the marvel civil war storyline?" Kat asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I don't know how it ends…" She shakes her head.

"I honestly don't remember who wins… but it would depend on what caused the fight and who they each had on their side." She points out. He nods.

"I think Iron Man would win… unless Cap had more people."

"Depends on whether Iron Man's ready to kill Cap… if not Cap would win… Most of the weapons Iron Man has to take Cap out with would kill him."

"I guess." Carl shrugs. "I don't think Tony Stark would kill Cap…"

"No… not intentionally at least."

"So yeah, Cap would win… damn… I owe Michonne two candy bars…"

"This is why you shouldn't bet, especially against Michonne." Kat laughs.

"Hi Glenn." Carl says. Kat spins around sighing in relief when she sees him walking up.

"Hi Carl, I got some things for you." Glenn passes some comic books to Carl who grins. "Just let Kat read them if she wants." He nods and starts looking through them.

"Your late." Kat stands up.

"I know, we ran into a group of men… it took us a while to ask them all the questions without them interrupting each other…"

"They joining?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, Sasha is showing them around… although they keep hitting on her, so I don't know how long that's going to last." Glenn shakes his head.

"I'm sure…" Kat leans forward kissing his cheek. "It went okay otherwise?" Glenn nods.

"Yeah, I just need to put some supplies away, then I'll come eat." He says holding up a bag of stuff.

"Eat, I'll put it away for you." Kat says taking it. "Then when you're done, you can introduce us to the new guys." She says heading into the prison towards the store rooms.

She heads into the rooms and starts sorting the things Glenn brought back, into their proper places. She looks up when she hears multiple sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hello Kat… long time no see." She backs away from the doorway hitting into the bins.

"What not happy to see us?" Fear fills her as she stares at the four men in front of her…

"No Eddie, she doesn't look to happy… in fact, I think she's afraid…"

"She should be…" Eddie responds, moving towards her.

"Hold up… I get first hit, she killed my brother." The biggest of the men says moving towards her.

"Right, of course Allen…" Allen reaches out grabbing her arm tightly. Kat struggles, too terrified to scream.

"Look Malcolm, she really is scared… hell… getting away made her soft." The first man says again.

"Yeah Jones… it has." He laughs. Malcolm comes forward grabbing her other arm. Jones pulls out a knife moving towards her…

"If you stay quiet, we won't kill you… if you scream, well you don't want to know what I can do with a knife." He sneers at her.

Eddie stands watch at the door as they gag her and take turns with her, Kat sobs as they do, fighting as best she can, but it's three against one and they have a knife. They finally let her go and start kicking at her. Eddie comes over dragging her up by the hair and removing the gag. Jones is standing behind the others… three people between her and him with his knife…

"HELP" She screams as loudly as she can. Eddie immediately try's to cover her mouth, she bites his hand, biting off his finger. He starts screaming throwing her away from him, she takes off scrambling to her feet and starting down the hall, screaming for help as she goes. Malcolm tackles her, he wraps his hands around her neck cutting of her cries.

"You fucking bitch… you will die for that." He continues squeezing her neck. She claws at his hands and face trying to breath. A gun shot rings out and he slumps on top of her. She shoves him off gasping for breath turning looking down the hallway… Rick, Carol, Carl, and Glenn stand there. Glenn is holding his gun in front of him. They rush forward to her, Rick kneeling next to her. Carol runs after the other men, her gun out and ready.

"I got her, Glenn, help Carol get the others." Rick tells him. Glenn looks between her and Rick before nodding and taking off after Carol. "Kat, look at me, can you breath?" She nods breathing heavily.

"Y… yeah…" She manages her voice hoarse.

"I'm gonna get Hershel and Dr. S" Carl says quietly before turning and sprinting off. Rick pushes Malcolm's body off her the rest of the way and pulls her into his arms. They both jump as they hear three more gunshots… after a moment a fourth sounds, then it's quiet. They sit there, Kat shaking in Rick's arms, until Carl gets back with Hershel and Dr. S. They move her to the infirmary. After a few minutes Carol and Glenn come in. Carol motions for the others to leave including Glenn.

"I need to check her over… and after what just happened… I don't think she needs an audience for this… If I need help I'll get you." She tells them. Kat sits on the bed refusing to look at any of them, her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. They leave and Carol sits on the bed next to her, she takes a wash cloth and gently starts washing her off, starting with her face, wiping away the blood covering her mouth from biting of Eddie's finger. Once she finishes as much of it as she can with her sitting like that she stops. "I need to see what type of damage they did sweetie… please let me help you?" Carol asks her softly. Kat shakily uncurls and lays down letting Carol see. Carol takes one look and pales. "Sweetheart… I know you don't want him too… but I need Hershel to have a look… okay?" Kat looks up at her confused, but nods when she sees Carol's frightened face. Carol goes out of the room, coming back in with Hershel following her.

"I'm just going to look, I won't touch unless I have too, and I'll warn you… okay?" He asks her. She nods, although she won't meet his eyes. Carol takes her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. Hershel looks her over a deep frown covering his face. "I'm going to have to move some flesh around so I can see better, alright?" He pulls on some latex gloves. Kat closes her eyes but nods. "It looks like you are going to need stiches… You have a lot of open gashes, and multiple abscesses, we need to give you some antibiotics, and treat these." He moves back, turning to Carol. "Tell Caleb what I need, and have him get them out of the locked cabinet…" She nods and goes off. Once she comes back with the items, Hershel gets to work. "I've done what I can, we need to wait and see how they heal… It's best if you stay in bed and move around as little as possible, alright Katrina? We don't want any of the abscesses to burst… I'm hoping they'll clear up on their own as we're out of antibiotics, alright?" She nods mutely… just staring at the wall. He sighs standing up.

"I'll sit with her, why don't you fill Glenn and Rick in… if that's okay of course, Kat?" Carol asks her. She just nods again. Hershel looks at her sadly before leaving the room to talk to Glenn and Rick.

-Line Break-

It had been two days since the attack. Kat had yet to speak again, just staring at the wall when people tried talking to her. She would eat when they told her too, and let them do what was needed, but wouldn't truly react, just nod or shake her head.

Carol walked up outside the room, sighing seeing Glenn asleep against the wall outside it, he hadn't wanted to leave her side, and had stayed as close as he could since they had taken care of the men. She shakes her head going into the room, finding Kat asleep half off the bed, half on. She shakes her head and moves her leg and arm back on to the bed rearranging the blankets, pausing when she see's red… she moves the blankets away seeing a small puddle of blood surrounding Kat.

"Shit. She rushes out of the room waking Glenn. "Get Hershel and Caleb, now" she tells him before running back in. He sits up looking confused but scrambles to his feet and goes. He runs into the eating area in Cell block C.

"Carol said to get you… she didn't say why… but I think something's wrong…" Glenn pants out looking at Hershel. Hershel gets up.

"Alright… Maggie come with me… Glenn sit down… Carl get Caleb, have him meet us in the infirmary." He orders them turning and heading off. Rick goes over to Glenn, taking his arm gently and leading him to a table, making him sit down. Beth brings him a glass of water. Hershel gets in there looking her over.

"The abscesses have burst, all of them… she has a horrible infection… we need antibiotics." He says looking at Carol and Maggie gravely.

"She survived months with those men, and escaped… she found us… she can't go through that… just to end up dying here… not like this… Not because of them!" Maggie says pointedly. Dr. S comes in and looks her over as well.

"We need to clean and stich the abscesses, to stop the bleeding. She already has a fever… she is likely going to have sepsis… meaning without antibiotics, she will go into Septic shock and die… she has hours… maybe a day or two… if we keep the fever down… we can intubate if needed, but it will only help for so long…" He tells them. "I'll start stitching her up… you guys figure out what we're doing next." He tells them. They all nod and head back to Cell Block C. A lot of people whom Kat has become friends with are in there waiting to hear some news… Rick, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Beth, Michonne, Sasha, Tyreese, Karen, and multiple others.

"Katrina has a bad infection… it's turning into sepsis..." Hershel says looking at them all. "I'm not going to lie, this is very bad… if we don't get antibiotics for her, and soon… she will go into septic shock, and she will die." Glenn looks up at him horrified.

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby. And then some. There aren't any antibiotics." Daryl speaks up.

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need." Hershel suggests.

"That's 50 miles. Too big a risk before. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time." Daryl declares. Everyone looks at each other.

"I'm in… I helped cause this… if we hadn't brought those men back here…" Sasha says standing up.

"I'm going too." Tyreese stands up. "Kat's my friend… I'm not going to sit around and watch her die."

"I'm going." Maggie steps forward.

"I'll go too." Glenn says.

"No you ain't." Daryl shakes his head.

"She's my wife…"

"Exactly… She needs you here." Daryl shakes his head at him.

"Glenn if they don't make it back in time… and your with them… If you're not here and she dies…" Hershel says.

"She won't die." Glenn snaps cutting Hershel off.

"No she won't, we're gonna get those meds, and get back here… And she's gonna be fine." Daryl says patting his shoulder. Those going start gearing up.

"Look, I don't be mean to be the bad guy here… but isn't it stupid, risking this many people for one girl?" A guy speaks up.

"Shut up." Daryl glares.

"I'm just saying, she got herself into this mess, got herself hurt, and now we're risking good people's lives… over some slut." Glenn turns socking the man in the face.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He yells, jumping at the man. Rick rushes forward pulling him off.

"Go back to your cell block, now" Daryl threatens the man. He grumbles and leaves.

"I'm going too…" Michonne steps forward. The group gets ready and heads off.

-Line Break-

AN: I know, I know, you all hate me now. I know it's a cliff hanger but it was where the chapter needed to cut off. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know I've been gone for forever, I'm sorry about that. Life's been very crazy these past six months. I'm back with a large chapter dump in honor of Season Eight of the walking dead, I'll also be posting the start of a new walking dead story, looking at a different take on my OC Kat, if she'd had a different family and upbringing. So keep an eye out for that, it probably won't be up until after the premiere as I'm running behind. There will be Nine Chapters posted tonight bringing us up 20. After that it will be a while before I post anymore.

SPOILER: I need to know more about Negan before continuing, so yeah he'll be in this story. Once I know more I'll be able to get back to writing, and the chapters will start back up again.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: With that out of the way, enjoy!

-Line Break-

Glenn sits next to Katrina's bed holding her hand… It had been two days since the others had left for the medicine. She was fading fast, her fever had spiked and not come down, no matter what they did, and her breathing was becoming more and more distressed. He looks up as she starts gasping for breath. He quickly runs into the next room, where Hershel is.

"I don't think she can breathe…" Hershel follows him. They intubate her. Hershel sits down beside her bed, pumping the bag. Glenn sits on the bed… hoping they would come back soon.

A few more hours pass. Rick is waiting on a look out post they had built on the wall, so they could see when the gate needed to be opened. He sighs in a relief when he sees a car drive up, Daryl in the driver's seat. He quickly climbs down, turning the lever. He lets them in.

"She still alive?" Daryl asks after parking the car, climbing out.

"Yeah, she's not doing well though, they had to intubate her a few hours ago…" Rick says.

"Well let's get these to her then… we got as much as we could carry. We have a stock now, if anyone else needs them." Maggie says coming over to them. They rush up to the prison giving the medicine to Hershel and Dr. S.

-Line Break-

Kat blinks looking around the blurry room. She groans in pain, her whole body aching, and her throat felt raw…

"Katrina?" She looks up seeing Glenn looking down at her. He quickly moves to put her glasses on her. She tries to wet her lips to say something and coughs.

"Wa… ter… pl… ease" She croaks out. He turns grabbing a bottle of water and uncaps it. He puts his arm around her back, sitting her up enough to drink, bringing the bottle to her lips. She drinks a bit, Glenn pulling it away before she can gulp to much of it.

"Careful…" He tells her, lying her back down.

"What… happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She gulps.

"I was in here… after… after Eddie, Malcolm, Jones, and Allen attacked me… I think it'd been a day…" She stutters out. He nods, taking her hand again.

"You've been out for a week… I think you don't remember being sick because of how high your fever was…"

"I was sick?"

"You had an infection… Hershel and Dr. S think it was from wounds from the rape before going untreated, you had a lot of abscesses I guess, and they all ruptured because of the new attack… You had sepsis… We had to intubate you… if we hadn't gotten antibiotics when we did…" he falls silent. She nods.

"Antibiotics, I thought there weren't any more in the area?"

"There wasn't… Daryl, Maggie, Sasha, Tyreese, and Michonne, went to the veterinary hospital to get them."

"That's 50 miles away!" She stares at him shocked.

"I know… They brought them back… saved your life."

"They risked going that far… just to save me?"

"Well, yeah… and we have a stock now."

"I'm not worth that." She shakes her head.

"Don't you say that…" He says firmly. She looks up at him.

"But I'm not…"

"Katrina Rhee, you are worth that, you are worth that and so much more… and clearly they think so too, because they volunteered." He tells her. She looks away tears in her eyes.

"They shouldn't have risked their lives to save me… I… I'm not worth that…" She shakes her head again. Glenn gently but firmly places his hand on her chin, turning her head to look at him.

"Katrina… you are worth the world… You're smart, and beautiful, and one hell of a survivor… You're my wife, and almost everyone here's friend… had the roles been reversed for any of us, you would have done the same… So you do not say that… you don't say you're not worth that… because you are… you are…" He looks into her eyes, love and determination shining in his. She blinks up at him for a moment before reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. She starts crying, clutching onto his shirt. Glenn wraps his arms around her, picking her up and sitting on the bed, moving so she is sitting in his lap. He rubs her back holding her close, letting her cry. "It's going to be okay now… we're gonna get through this… you're going to make it through this." He says kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

-Line Break-

It was another few days before Hershel let her go back to her own cell, with strict orders to take it easy. She was to stay in bed, other than going to the bathroom, she could get out of bed to sit somewhere and talk with people… but only for so long.

After a few days of bed rest Kat was bored out of her mind… she had reread her books… twice. She had read all of Carl's comics. She had even spent multiple hours watching Judith. Now she was sitting on the bed while painting the wall of the cell, using paint Zach, Beth's boyfriend, had found on a recent run. She sits there painting the wall blue, Beth having brought her the can of paint and a paintbrush, with a laugh earlier when she asked for it. She had almost the entire cell painted.

"What are you doing?" She turns seeing Glenn standing in the doorway looking confused.

"Painting."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored…"

"Okay…" Glenn laughs going over and sitting on the bed next to her. "I don't think painting the cell is what Hershel had in mind when he said bed rest."

"What? I haven't left the bed…" She counters.

"Then how'd you get the parts by the ceiling and by the floor?"

"I stood on the bed, and leaned off the bed… but I never left the bed." Glenn nods clearly having to force himself not to burst out laughing. "I ran out of other things to do… besides I like blue… and I know you do too." She folds her arms. Glenn finally bursts out laughing.

"Okay, well it's time for dinner… I think Hershel wouldn't mind you joining us, while your paint dries." He says standing up still laughing. She puts the paint brush on top of the paint can and nods standing up. They head down to dinner.

"Why are you covered in paint?" Carl asks her as she sits down.

"Kat decided to paint our cell blue." Glenn says sitting beside her.

"Why?" Rick raises an eyebrow at her.

"I was bored!"

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the bed?" Hershel asks, although he's grinning too.

"She didn't daddy, I watched her do most of it." Beth says. "I'm the one who gave her the paint." The others look at each other and burst out laughing. Kat just huffs crossing her arms, although smiling slightly.

-Line Break-

After people found out about Kat painting her cell, a lot of other people wanted to paint theirs as well. It became a common practice that if you found cans of paint while on a run, you were expected to bring them back… so long as the more important stuff and been taken first. Beth ended up painting her cell purple. Carl, had painted his red. And Rick planned to paint one pink for Judith when she got a bit older. The Prison had really, truly become everyone's home. Things where feeling more and more normal… or as normal as things could get in an apocalypse.

They had all agreed, after they accidently brought in the assholes who attacked Kat, that whenever anyone new came, they had to be shown to everyone in the prison, to see if anyone knew them, before they were allowed to wander on their own. That way no one they knew was a horrible person could lie their way in again, although if someone claimed they were an asshole they would be given a trial period to confirm this. Kat even agreed with that, to keep someone from causing someone to be kicked out over some old grudge… with exception to Jackson and his group… They were not taking that risk again. If Kat said they were from that group, so long as she was certain… they had bought themselves a death sentence.

Kat had come up with the idea to build a radio tower on top of the prison, so they could broadcast a signal, through normal frequency's and military frequency's, they wouldn't tell anyone where the prison was or that it was even a prison, just any survivors to come to a specific place, and they would check in once every three days. If they passed the questions they'd bring them back to the prison, if not… then they would leave them there, and drive a longer route back, making sure they weren't followed.

It had been 30 days since they had started the tower. They just needed a bit more wire to connect the tower to a CB radio they had found. Glenn and Daryl had agreed to look for some while they were on their run that day. Kat wanted to get the signal out as soon as possible, if they could get more military people, then they'd have a good chance of keeping this place around for a long time. Kat felt people were getting to careless, to comfortable, if anything went wrong… if someone died and turned in their sleep… things wouldn't end well. She was in charge of defense and she took that seriously. They had added more supports to the wall, at least two a week since it was built. Even a tank shouldn't be able to take it down quickly, well not quickly enough to truly hurt them. Add to that the sheer amount of spikes on the outer area of the wall, and no walker was getting even close. And it would take a person a while… the only clear way in was the gate, and they had a guard on that at all times, or almost all times. They had even added spikes surrounding the back of the prison, where they were planning to add another wall in a few months. They had kept the fences up, although the gates where almost always open now, only to be closed at night, or as a last defense if something went wrong. Kat had started trying to figure out a way to keep the wall from rotting, or burning.

Kat looks up from her sketch book, having been sketching Rick and Carl working in the farm, as the group on their run pull up outside the gate. She waves at them before climbing down and turning the lever letting them in. She sees the sad looks on their faces and sighs.

"Who'd we lose?" She asks walking over to Glenn as he climbs out.

"Zach." She shakes her head.

"Dammit… He was a good kid… What happened?"

"Bob got trapped under a shelf, while we were trying to get him out, the roof started caving in, walkers where falling through the holes in the roof on us… one of them got him as he helped get Bob out." Glenn explains.

"I'll tell Beth." Daryl says walking past them.

-Line Break-

Kat woke with a start to the clicking of a camera.

"Sorry." Glenn grins down at her as a picture prints out the side of his camera. Kat grins back.

"Where did you get a camera?"

"Run yesterday." She shakes her head.

"Time to change the guard?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you breakfast after perimeter check." He says moving to climb out of the guard tower. Kat snatches the picture.

"Oh god, this is horrible, we are throwing that away." Glenn takes it back with a smirk.

"Yeah, not gonna happen, it's mine." He opens the hatch. Kat leans over and kisses him. He grins and starts down the ladder out of the guard tower. She stands up putting on her weapons belt and moving to the edge to look out. She waves down to Rick, Carl, and Michonne. Kat watches Michonne start to leave, then turns hearing gunshots. Rick and Carl come running form the farm.

"Is it the Cell Blocks?" She yells to Rick.

"I don't know." He yells back running towards the prison. Carl runs to open the doors for Michonne to come back in. Michonne rides in, walkers following her. Kat rushes down to help, Carl grabs a gun and shots a few of them. Kat rushes to Michonne killing one that has her pinned to the ground. She helps Michonne, who has twisted her ankle, farther in, motioning Carl to close the gates. Kat and Carl slowly help Michonne up towards the cell blocks. Carl running forward to hug Rick when he sees him.

"Hey, you might want to stay back. Carl." Rick sighs hugging him back although not touching him with his dirty hands.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't see you come out." Carl mutters into him.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm fine. But back away." Rick kisses his head then pushes him back.

"I had to use one of the guns by the gate. I swear I didn't want to."

"I was coming back. I fell. They came out and helped me." Michonne explains.

"Are you all right?" Michonne nods.

"What happened in there?" Kat asks looking at him worriedly.

"Patrick got sick last night. It's some kind of flu. It moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cell block." He says then looks at Carl. "Look, I know he was your friend and I'm sorry. He was a good kid. We lost a lot of good people." He looks up at Kat. "Glenn is okay, but he was in there. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed, at least for a little while. Carl. All of you." Rick says. Kat nods as Carl rushes over helping get Michonne inside.

Kat helps Beth bandage Michonne's ankle then heads out to help bury the dead, she ties a cloth around her mouth before she does, and pulls on gloves. She goes over to Daryl, grabbing a shovel and getting digging.

"So what did you guys decide to do?" She asks.

"Quarantine, Karen and David are already there."

"Is anyone guarding them?"

"No, why would they be."

"Panic… two people already died from this… someone might panic, start taking out the sick… trying to stop the spread…" She explains. Daryl nods.

"I don't think any of our people would do that…" She shrugs.

"People do things you'd never expect them to do when they're scared."

"I trust our people…"

"So do I… but I've seen what happens when people panic because someone's sick… I watched it happen more than once in Iraq. Innocent people, kids, killed by soldier's who panicked when they came near them with a runny nose… I had to court martial more than one man for that." She says.

"Well Tyreese has been exposed, and he really likes Karen, we could put him in charge as a guard. Hell, he's so love struck, he'd volunteer." Kat laughs and nods.

"True." She digs for a while longer… "They gonna put people on antibiotics…?"

"If they think they need them why?"

"I was thinking, it might help stop the spread, have them dosed the minute they show symptoms."

"Tell Hershel that, it might work" She nods.

"Besides, we have that big stash from when I was sick… thank you for getting those by the way… I'm not sure if I ever thanked you."

"You have… a lot… it's getting annoying, so stop it." He laughs. She snickers.

-Line Break-

"What do you mean Karen and David are dead, the flu can't possibly move that quickly." Kat says looking between Rick, Carol, and Daryl.

"It didn't, it's like you worried, someone killed them… burned their bodies…" Daryl tells her.

"So much for our people not doing that." She sighs running a hand through her hair… "We have antibiotics… They could have lived, meaning whomever killed them… they're a murderer…" Kat says.

"We're moving the kids into isolation. You aren't infected, you should go to." Kat shakes her head.

"Not happening, I'll wear my mask and stay out here helping." She says. Rick sighs.

"Alright fine, but we keep the sick contained, no one goes in unless they absolutely have too…. No one needs to play hero… Sasha and Maggie are both already sick." Carol says.

"Okay… well, those of us who aren't, can bury the dead, and get supplies they need in the quarantine." Kat nods. They head off, Rick going to make sure Carl and Judith go into quarantine, Beth goes in with Judith. They make Hershel go as well. Kat walks up to her cell, looking for Glenn. She sees him leaning against their sink. "Glenn?" She starts in towards him. He holds out his hand to her.

"Don't… Don't come in."

"What's wrong?" She asks her heart sinking, realizing quickly what it must be.

"I have it." He looks over at her. She swallows.

"Then we need to get you down to Cell Block A, and get your antibiotics started." She says forcing her voice to stay steady. "I have my mask and gloves on, let me help you down there."

"No, I'll go myself… I don't want you sick." He stands up moving past her and towards Cell Block A. She follows him worriedly, making sure he makes it there okay. She sighs in relief when Dr. S helps him the rest of the way.

"You come talk to me, okay? When you can" She tells him through the glass. He nods to her. She sighs and goes out to help Rick and Carol.

-Line Break-

She leans against a wall outside the quarantine. The antibiotics where working… at least on most… some of the people were getting worse even with them, some had already died. It seems the virus just effected some worse than others. She smiles when Glenn comes up to the window with Hershel.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" She asks placing a hand on the glass. Glenn places his to hers.

"The antibiotics are working on Glenn wonderfully." Hershel says with a grin. "We had a bit of a scare there for a few moments when his fever spiked, but he's bouncing back quickly."

"Good. How's Maggie?" She asks worried for the girl who had become like a sister to her.

"She's fine, handling it well."

"And you? You're not feeling sick?" He shakes his head.

"No… Caleb isn't doing well though… I'm hoping he'll turn around after the meds are in his system for a bit, like Glenn did… I'll leave you two to talk." Hershel gives her a smile and heads off.

"You're really doing okay?" She asks him, worriedly biting her lip.

"I'm fine… we're all gonna stay in here a few more days, those of us getting better, make sure we don't spread it to you guys… but I think most of us are past the worst of it… not including people we lost when Patrick turned, we've only lost three, and only a few more are still dangerously sick." She nods and smiles at him…

"Good, some of us are going in to clean Cell Block D… we're gonna wear masks and gloves… that way when people get through this, they'll have somewhere to go." He nods.

"Just… be careful, please? I know it's been a few months… but you already nearly died from getting sick." She nods.

"I will be, besides if I'm not, I think Daryl will kill me before any illness could." She laughs, Glenn smiles at that.

"I love you…"

"I love you too… I gotta go…" She smiles at him one more time, before heading off to help clean the cell block.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Chapter Two of the dump! This chapter was fun to write (When I wrote it, forever again. Haha!)

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On with the show!

-Line Break-

Kat sits with Glenn in their room, after a few days on antibiotics, he had been deemed well enough to come back to Cell Block C, She laid next to him on the bed.

"I could use a vacation." He says with a smile. "Get away, just for a weekend." She laughs.

"That'd be great."

"You know, our anniversary is coming up."

"Yeah… It'd take a lot of math to figure out when though." She giggles

"We'll figure it out." She turns over kissing his check.

"Remember when we went to Kauai? I think that was the best week of my life…"

"Yeah, it was our honeymoon." He laughs. "Best week of mine too…" he smirks at her.

"Shut up." She whacks his arm, blushing.

"It was very interesting learning how flexible you could be."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get you some water…" She stands up.

"I'm fine I can get it myself."

"I know… but I'm doing it… and you're staying in that bed." She heads out to get some from the sitting area, she waves at Beth and Maggie on her way past them. She jumps when she hears an explosion the prison shaking. Kat runs over grabbing her gear and runs outside, she grabs one of the automatic weapons, she sees one of the guard towers near the edge of the perimeter up in flames. People wait with a tank set back a bit from the wall. She runs to the weapons grabbing some grenades and shoving them in her pockets, she runs towards the back of the prison. She goes over the back and climbs through the spikes running out and around to the tree's behind the group with the tank. She watches for a moment before sneaking out to them keeping low, she comes up beside one of them, acting like she belongs there.

"Who are you?" The women asks.

"Kat… we met a few days ago." She says looking at the women like she was crazy.

"Sorry… meeting so many new people… I must be forgetting faces." The girl says. "I'm Tara."

"I know… we've met."

"Yeah… sorry." Kat gives her a nod and leans against the tank, as close to the front as she can get. She sees Hershel and Michonne tied up on their knees in front of the tank. A man with an eye patch is right above her. Rick has climbed to the top of the wall to look down at the man. She shakes her head at him, when he looks at her confused. He quickly turns back to the man. Kat ignores the conversation the two have keeping her gun ready to fire, ready to move the moment she could.

They talk for a while, before the man, whom Kat has guessed is the infamous Governor, gets off the tank moving over to Hershel with Michonne's sword placing it to Hershel's neck.

"You. You in the ponytails." Rick points to Tara next to Kat, who looks like she's going to break down sobbing. "Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?"

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." One of the men in the tank says.

"Look, I fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change." Rick pleads. Kat moves, ready to run forward her gun aimed at the governor's head. She would do whatever it took not to lose Hershel.

"Liar" The Governor says and swings the sword back. Kat immediately fires, the Governor falls to the ground dead a bullet through his brain, the sword falling to the ground. The others on the tank immediately start firing thinking it came from the prison. None of the bullets make it far past the wall. Kat climbs the tank shooting the two men on it, in the head before dropping a grenade inside, she dives away. The Tank explodes from the inside sending people flying.

Michonne has rolled behind the cars and is using the back of the truck to cut her ropes. Hershel has hit the ground and is attempting to crawl away. Kat turns with her weapon as soon as she is on the ground shooting anyone she can from the governors group. Michonne gets free and joins her. Those who haven't already died start to retreat, running into walkers as they do. Tara sits behind one of the trucks crying looking terrified. A woman drives up getting out of a truck carrying a kid, who has clearly been bit by a walker. Walkers start to swarm towards them. Kat gets down cutting Hershel's ties.

"Michonne! Get Hershel inside, I'll take care of these assholes." She yells to her as she shoots a few more of them. Tara runs to the women with the kid, pulling her to the back of the car and out of the main line of fire. Michonne nods helping Hershel up, they rush around the outside towards the back of the prison as fast as they can with Hershel's fake leg. Kat pulls another grenade throwing it at a group who have backed up to fire over the wall. The explosion draws the walkers to that area. Kat runs to Tara and the women. "You didn't want to do this?"

"No…" Tara looks at her tears streaming down her face. "You're from the prison, aren't you?"

"Yes… you can still make it through this, you haven't fired a shot… you can still join us here." Kat tells her quickly.

"Can my sister?" She looks to the women next to her. Kat looks at her and looks at the kid sadly.

"Yes… you'll have to pass our questions, but first we gotta get out of here alive… Mam… is this your daughter?" The women nods numbly… "Mam she's bit, but is she alive?" She looks down at her and shakes her head. "Okay… well, she's going to turn… do you want me to keep that from happening?" She asks ducking when a bullet fly's over her head. The women opens her mouth to respond, before she can say anything a stray bullet from one of the men hits her in the head. Tara and Kat are splattered with blood.

"LILLY!" Tara screams grabbing her sister's body. Kat turns shooting the man who fired the bullet. She pulls her knife and stabs the kid through the back of the head.

"Tara come on." She grabs her arm dragging her around towards the back. At this point Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Maggie, Carol, and Glenn are in the lookout areas on the wall shooting people. Others from the prison are in different guard towers, taking out walkers. Kat pulls Tara around one of the cars being stopped by a women.

"Tara get away from that women!" The lady yells, Tara looks between the two of them. A walker comes up behind her. Kat raises her gun to shoot it, the women fires, hitting Kat in the stomach. She shoots the walker. The women turns realizing Kat was saving her.

"Alisha what did you do!" Tara yells as Kat starts to collapse. Tara grabs her arm pulling it over her shoulder. "Kat… oh god…" She tries to help her up. Alisha backs away right into another walker. It immediately takes a bite out of her neck, more walkers join in, tearing her apart… the gun fire is starting to die down, except for people shooting walkers. Most of the Governor's men are ether dead from bullets, or from walkers. Tara pulls Kat along with her. Kat stumbling along trying to stay up and keep moving, her right arm over Tara's shoulder, her left hand pressed over the bullet wound in her stomach.

"Go towards the gate…" She gasps out to Tara. Tara nods and turns them back that way. Rick sees them coming and climbs down running and turning the lever until the doors are open just enough for the two of them to come through.

"Keep the walkers off us!" Rick yells up to the others, rushing out to help Tara bring Kat in. Once they are through the gate, Maggie climbs down closing it. Kat falls to her knees bringing Tara with her.

"She needs help!" Tara yells at them, tears streaming down her face, her voice panicked. Glenn and Daryl climb down quickly. Daryl picks up Kat and runs towards the prison, Glenn close on his heels.

Rick pulls Tara up by her arm and leads her towards the prison as well, after taking her weapons.

Daryl rushes Kat inside yelling at them to get Hershel in there. Hershel comes in and gets to work on her. Carol comes running in behind them, she starts helping Hershel.

"Get him out of here." Hershel says motioning to Glenn. Daryl drags him out of the room.

-Line Break-

"Is she going to be okay?" Kat hears, confusion filling her.

"It was a through and through, the bullet missed her major arteries and veins, and missed her major organs… She's very lucky." Kat opens her eyes, groaning in a pain. "She should be perfectly fine."

"Guys, I think she's awake." Kat turns her head, making out a blurry Daryl leaning over her. "Where are her glasses?"

"Here, I've got them." Kat recognizes Glenn's voice. She blinks as Daryl places her glasses on her face, him coming into focus.

"I… got shot." She mumbles out, thoroughly annoyed.

"Yeah, ya did." Daryl smirks at her. "What were you thinking' going down there by yourself?"

"That I have the military training, and that if I didn't a tank was going to blow us up…" She says plainly.

"Well, you did stop the tank." Daryl shakes his head, stepping back and letting Glenn come over.

"How are you feeling?" Glenn asks worriedly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Like I've been shot."

"Okay, dumb question." He admits. She smiles weakly at him.

"No, it's okay… I'm okay… I've had worse…"

"That… That does not make you okay…" Glenn shakes his head at her.

"Hershel? Am I alright?" She looks over at him, past Glenn.

"No… but you will be." He smiles at her.

"I'll go tell the others she's up… maybe that girl will stop crying?" Daryl says turning to walk out.

"Girl? You mean Tara?"

"Yeah, if that's the name of the girl you brought in with ya."

"Yeah… her sister and niece died out there… well sort of… Just… be nice to her, she didn't seem to know what she was doing when she came with the Governor… that's who eye patch was right?" They all nod.

"I will be… she passed the questions but we still have her locked down… Just until things have calmed down a bit." Daryl tells her before walking out. Glenn sits on the edge of the bed taking her hand. Hershel walks over.

"I have to thank you Katrina… You saved my life." Hershel says, smiling down at her.

"I wasn't gonna let the psychopath kill you." She says shaking her head.

"You risked them turning their guns on you, to save me."

"Well… yeah… You're family." She looks up at him with a small smile. Hershel leans down kissing her forehead.

"Thank you…" She smiles wider at him.

"You're the closest thing I've got to a dad… Closest I've had since I was 9." He pats her arm.

"I happily take that role, I'd be honored to call you my daughter." She smiles tears shining in her eyes.

"That mean I get to call you dad?" She says jokingly, although somewhat hoping he'll say yes.

"If you want to." He says back seriously. Glenn is just looking between the two with a grin. Kat leans up ignoring the pain in her abdomen and hugs Hershel. Hershel hugs her back before lying her back gently. "Careful."

"Yes, Dad." She grins at him. He sighs.

"Try not rip your stiches… please." She nods. "Now get some rest." He stands up pats Glenn's shoulder then walks out.

"You really should sleep… do you want me to stay?" Glenn asks. She nods.

"Yeah." She moves over and pats the bed next to her. He smiles and lies down beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she drifts off to sleep, a smile on her face.

-Line Break-

It had been a week since the attack on the prison, they had used the cars to tow the tank back into the trees away from the wall, and moved the abandoned cars that were out there, taking any that worked and cleaning them out for their own use. The others were towed next to the tank. Body's had been recovered, Tara's sister Lilly and her daughter Meghan, where given a place in the graveyard in the prison field. The other bodies were taken to where they burned walkers and burned. The blown up tower was closed off until they could truly inspect the damage. Most of those who had been sick had finally recovered. Tara had shown Daryl and Glenn back to where the Governor's group had been camped by the river. They scavenged what they could and left the rest. Life was starting to return to normal.

Kat was spending her time with Beth and Judith, not being allowed to do too much. She had also been manning the CB Radio, Daryl and Glenn had gotten working while she was still on bed rest. She had sent out a message on all military frequency's she knew and on a few others, she planned to rig it so it would play once an hour. She was sitting in the chair watching Beth try to get Judith to talk when the radio crackled. She turns to it eyes widening when a man's voice comes through.

"Hello? This is Sargent Abraham Ford… responding to a transmission received on this frequency approximately two hours ago. Please respond, over." Kat looks at Beth mouth open in shock… She turns back to the radio.

"Hello? Sargent Ford, please respond, over." She says. "Beth, get Daryl, Rick, and Glenn… I need to know where to send these guys so we can see if they want to join the prison." Beth nods setting Judith down on the floor by Kat's feet and rushing out.

"Sargent Ford responding, to whom am I speaking? Over." The radio crackles.

"This is Corporal Katrina Rhee, Former USS Marines…. Over" She says a large smile covering her face.

"Nice to meet you Corporal Rhee… Over."

"Nice to meet you too Sargent… Did you receive my entire message earlier? Over."

"Yes, we did… We are willing to meet, although we are on an important mission. Over."

"A mission? Over."

"I'd rather not say over radio Corporal, better to speak in person. Over." She turns as they come rushing in.

"I need to know where to have these people meet us to talk?"

"How about the old Marine outpost, the buildings caved in, but the gates are still up, should be clear of walkers, more or less?" Daryl suggests. The others nod in agreement. Kat tells him where to meet.

"Alright… I will see you and your people there Corporal, Sargent Ford, signing out. Over." Kat grins looking at the others.

"So I think we have people we need to go meet."

"You're not going." Glenn shakes his head.

"Yes I am, you'll need me there if you want these people to trust you… besides I'm well enough for this… if things go south, we book it out of there." She says stubbornly. The others look at each other.

"Oh just let her come… you know she'll win in the end anyways." Beth points out. "She tends to get her way…" They agree begrudgingly.

-Line Break-

A few hours after the transmission had been received, they had left for the meeting, they had brought a semi large group, just in case. The group consisted of Kat, Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Rick, Bob, and four other men from the prison. Maggie, Beth, Michonne, Carl, Sasha, and Tyreese had been left behind on guard, each taking a place along the wall or in the towers. The group pulls up to the area, seeing a military truck waiting, three people, a tall red headed man, a women, and a man with a mullet standing beside it. They pull their cars to a stop. Kat climbs out first, the others following weapons drawn and ready, but not raised. Rick, Glenn, and Daryl walk beside her as she walks forward.

"Sargent Ford?" She asks stopping halfway between the two groups. The taller man walks forward.

"You Corporal Rhee?" She nods.

"That I am, It's nice to meet you in person." She smiles at him. He looks her and her group over.

"I see you weren't lying about your group… I take it the sanctuary is real then as well?"

"Yes, our home is very real, and we do take people in."

"We aren't looking for that, we're on an important mission."

"Yes, you said, and what would that be, may I ask?"

"We're going to save the world." Kat raises an eyebrow at that.

"Save the world?" Daryl looks at Rick with an eye roll as if to say 'great crazy people'.

"Eugene here is a scientist, he knows what caused this whole thing, it is our mission to get him to DC, to the labs…" Abraham explains, motioning to the man with the mullet.

"Your claiming you know how to stop this?" Kat asks him, clearly not believing it.

"Yes." Eugene says.

"Then how? How do we stop it?"

"That's classified mam." Kat snorts shaking her head.

"Bullshit then…"

"It is not bullshit, Eugene has been talking to the bigwigs in DC on the radio." The women says walking forward next to Abraham.

"Have you ever heard any of these conversations?" The woman and Abraham look at each other…

"No, they're classified, we're not allowed too." Kat shakes her head.

"DC would have been completely overrun months ago… there is no cure… if there was one, the CDC would have known about…"

"How would you know they didn't?" The woman counters, although Abraham is looking at Eugene suspiciously now.

"Because, I was there when the CDC ran out of power, and blew up. The CDC had no idea what this was, according to them the people who came closest where the French, but they ran out of power before they could finish… Whatever Eugene there is claiming… is a lie." Kat shakes her head.

"Eugene… is she right?" Abraham asks, his voice sounding angry. Eugene looks between them all fearfully.

"Look, Eugene… I'm guessing you wanted to go to DC, because you thought it would be safest?" Kat asks. Eugene looks at her clearly not sure what to say… He finally sighs.

"I made it up… I needed a way to get help… I knew I couldn't survive on my own." He finally relents. Abraham immediately goes at him. Kat pulls her gun and aims.

"Stop, or I will not hesitate" she yells, Abraham stops in his tracks, he turns to look at her. "Sargent back off." She locks eyes with him, her hand steady. Abraham steps away.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The woman asks.

"Join us." Rick speaks up.

"You'd really take us in?" She asks.

"We have some questions you have to answer before we can decide that." Kat tells her.

"Okay, what are they?"

"First… and this is not one of them… what's your name?"

"Rosita." She says.

"Alright Rosita, how many walkers have you killed?"

"I don't, I haven't kept track."

"How many people have you killed?"

"None."

"Alright… Eugene?" Kat turns to him. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"N.. none." He stutters out, looking terrified of Abraham. Kat nods with a sigh.

"Okay then… how many people have you killed?"

"What? None!"

"Sargent Ford?" Abraham turns to her.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"A lot."

"How many people have you killed? After the world ended." She adds as an afterthought.

"A few…"

"Why?"

"They were attacking me…" She turns to the others.

"Welcome to the group." Glenn says walking forward and holding his hand out to Abraham. "I'm Glenn Rhee."

"Rhee? You two don't look related." Abraham looks between Kat and Glenn.

"Glenn's my husband." Kat says with a grin also walking forward. Abraham nods and looks at the hand, he takes it, shaking it. "Let's get you three back to the prison."

"Prison?" Rosita asks.

"It's where we're set up."

They all head back to the prison, Eugene riding with them, too afraid of Abraham's reaction to ride back in his truck.

-Line Break-

A month had passed since Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene had joined the prison, Abraham had taken to doing patrols and spending a lot of time on watch. He also tended to be one of the first to volunteer when they needed more people for runs. Rosita had become fast friends with Tara and Sasha, tending to join them on whatever job they were doing. Kat had assigned Eugene to learn weapon handling with the kids, seeing as he had no clue how to fight, let alone fight off a walker.

Kat smirked to herself looking at the sleeping Glenn beside her in the watch tower, she reaches into his bag stealing his camera, she leans forward taking a picture, giggling when he woke with a start.

"You're not even sorry you woke me, are you?" He asks with a sigh. She shakes her head grinning. She looks at the picture.

"Now I have my own." She puts the picture I her bag. Glenn shakes his head smiling at her.

"You are such a kid." She sticks her tongue out in response. He rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face. He reaches out pulling her down next to him. She laughs letting him.

"I love you." She grins at him sweetly. He laughs.

"I love you too…" He kisses her. She kisses him back leaning into the kiss. He pulls her closer his hand going up the back of her shirt. She pulls back, her hand grabbing his arm… She bites her lip looking away. He sighs but pulls his hand back. "Sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry… I know you'd never hurt me… But I…." she sighs. He sits up pulling her into his lap.

"It's okay… It's not your fault, and we're going to take this at whatever speed you need, there is no rush." He assures her, brushing hair out of her face to look at her. She looks up at him sadly. But leans forward and gives him a quick kiss.

"Thank you…" He just nods and pulls her close.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Chapter Three of the dump! I hope you all liked Kat's way of dealing with the Governor, I had a little too much fun having him die so insignificantly. I liked taking the power he'd built for himself away so easily, it definitely felt like proper revenge for Hershel and the Prison in the show.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Onto the show!

-Line Break-

"I'm heading on a run with Maggie." Kat leans into her and Glenn's cell to tell him. He looks up from his book and nods standing up. He walks over to her, pulling her into a kiss, then hug.

"Just be careful, and come back safe." She smiles at him, hugging him back.

"I will."

"Glenn, stop holding up my sister, we need to get going." Maggie calls walking past their cell. Kat laughs.

"I love you, bye." She turns rushing after Maggie.

"I love you too!" Glenn calls after her.

Kat and Maggie head out, taking a truck to a mall around 20 miles out, it would be a long run, but it would be worth it, they needed more clothing, battery's, shoes… all their boots where starting to wear through. Not to mention the hundreds of other things they could find there. The mall had been closed for renovation when the world went to shit, so Kat hoped it would be mainly clear of walkers. They pull up to the building and park next to doors into the mall located directly next to the parking garage stairwell. They could use the parking garage as an escape route if needed from the upper levels. They get out of the truck grabbing multiple bags to fill with things they find, pull their guns just in case and go to the doors.

"I'm gonna need to pick the lock." Kat says pulling on the doors. Maggie nods and turns to give her cover as Kat gets to work. It takes her a while but she finally gets it and they quietly enter the mall. There is blood and dirt everywhere, but no signs of walkers.

"Guess at some point people must have tried staying here." Maggie motions to the old dried blood splattering some of the walls. Kat nods. They continue through looking for stores that could have what their looking for. They come to a clothing store, Kat picks the lock on the grate and they push it up. "Of course you would head straight to Hot Topic." Maggie teases.

"It was the first store with clothes…" Kat tries to defend halfheartedly. Maggie just laughs and walks in and starts looking at the clothes. Kat takes any clothes she likes, that may fit her and also gets some of the jewelry and make-up figuring she may as well have some fun with the run. Maggie dumps a bin of pop-rocks into her bag.

"Oh god if we give any of those to Carl." Kat snickers.

"Or Michonne." Maggie grins.

"They'd have a contest as to who could eat more at once."

"See anything else you want or are we good to go to the next store?" Maggie looks at her after grabbing some jewelry she thinks Beth would like.

"We're good, let's go." They continue through a few more stores, laughing and fooling around with some of the things they find. Kat grins as they come across a hunting store, the gate is down and locked and the place looks completely untouched, other than some damage to the gate, where someone clearly tried to break in but failed.

"Jack pot" Maggie grins at her. Kat moves forward and starts picking the lock.

"Don't move, or I will shoot you." They both freeze as they hear a man's voice, and the cock of a gun.

"Turn around, slowly." They do, Kat freezes when she sees the man.

"Kurt?" Kat stares shock clear on her face. The man lowers the gun.

"Katrina?" She nods. "Holly shit…" He walks forward, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back a large grin covering her face. She finally pulls back shaking her head.

"When I saw none of the bags were missing, I was sure you guys hadn't made it."

"We found your initials there when we finally got out there… you just got there before us."

"Kat who is this?" Maggie asks looking between the two.

"Maggie this is Kurt Jones-Jefferson. One of my closest friends in the world… one of the warriors." She grins. "Kurt this is Maggie Greene, she's basically my sister now." Kurt smiles at her and holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Maggie." She shakes his hand.

"You too."

"Are any of the others with you?" Kat asks.

"Yeah, we're all here… Only one who was missing was you."

"Oh my god." She grins, then looks at Maggie… "We have some question's we need to ask you guys." Maggie smiles back and nods.

"Questions?" Kurt asks.

"We have a camp… a home, it's safe, we've got food, water, walls, and a lot of people…" Kat explains. "The questions for you guys are more of a formality, I'd probably bring you back either way… but I'll stick to the rules."

"So this is a military safe zone or something?"

"No, we found a place and made it safe." Maggie says shaking her head.

"Well if your promoting it Kat, then we're all in. Us Warriors have got to stick together, and when out leader says we should go somewhere, we go."

"I'm not your leader…" Kat shakes her head.

"You have been out leader since we were in kindergarten, that will never change." She shrugs. "Why don't you finish what you were doing, while I get the others… we've been trying to get into that stupid store for months." He turns and jogs off. Kat smiles and gets back to picking the lock on the grate.

"Small world…" Maggie says.

"Small state more like, they lived in Atlanta like Glenn and I did." She gets the lock to go and pulls the gate up. The two of them go in and start raiding the place. Kat goes straight to the guns, she grabs a gun bag off a shelf and starts loading all the guns into it. Maggie goes for the hiking gear, packing all the boots into bins on the walls, to be carried out to the truck later. Once done packing up the guns, Kat grabs another bag and packs up the ammo. She then goes into the store room and gets any ammo and guns from there. Her Maggie spend the next hour packing up everything in the shop that would be useful into bags and bins. Everything from the guns and knives, to the tents and sleeping bags, to lanterns and flashlights, to fishing gear. They stripe clean the whole shop. Now they just need to get it all back to the truck safely.

Kurt finally comes back with the rest of his group. He motions to Kat.

"See I told you she was here, I'm not crazy!" The others stare at her in shock. Kat snickers.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She says jokingly looking to Maggie, who just laughs.

"It really is you…" Emily says running forward and hugging her. Annie quickly joins her twin. Kat hugs them back laughing.

"Yeah, Kurt isn't insane… well no more so then usual." Blaine, Andrew, and Mary move forward, each taking a turn to hug her, when Emily and Annie finally let go. Kurt introduces each of them to Maggie.

"So ask away." Kurt says with a smile.

"I'll ask you all at once, just answer how you would for yourself." Kat says. "How many walkers have you killed?"

"A lot" They chorus together.

"How many people have you killed?"

"One." Emily says.

"Three." Annie shrugs.

"Two." Andrew looks down, clearly not liking having to do that.

"One…" Kurt says looking to Blaine sadly.

"One." Blaine looks away.

"None" Mary says.

"Why?" Kat asks looking at them all sadly.

"She was bit, she asked me to" Emily says.

"The shits where trying to kill us." Annie says plainly.

"They were attacking Mary." Andrew says.

"AJ got bit… he didn't want to be a monster." Kurt says tears shinning in his eyes… "I waited until her had passed out from the fever…" Kat stares at him tears forming in her own eyes.

"He asked me too" Blaine says simply.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, Blaine." Kat tells them.

"It was at the start…" Kurt says.

"AJ was their son." Mary tells Maggie, seeing her confusion.

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss." Maggie tells them honestly.

"So we pass the tests to get into the magical place of yours?" Blaine asks changing the subject. Kat nods.

"Yes… problem is our truck won't hold all of us, weather we bring all this or not." She says motioning to the stuff they had cleared from the store.

"That's fine we have a Truck we can take." Kurt assures her.

"Here, why don't Andrew and I help you two load this stuff up in your truck, while the others go and get our stuff. Then if there is more room in either trucks we can scavenge a bit more before we go?" Blaine suggests. Kat looks to Maggie.

"It's going to be dark soon… we won't make it back before dark either way… it might be best if this place is safe, for us to stay the night then pack up and head back in the morning?" Maggie suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea, then maybe we can get our second Truck running, before we leave, the we can take even more stuff back." Emily says.

"Glenn, Beth, and Dad are so going to kill us for being a whole night late." Kat points out to Maggie.

"They'll have to deal with it." Maggie shrugs.

"Dad?" Annie asks. "Kat your dad is dead."

"Oh… no Maggie's dad… Hershel Greene… he's sort of become my new dad." She shrugs.

"And she gained me and my little sister Beth as siblings." Maggie grins.

"Okay, well if we're spending the night, why don't we move these things down by the doors by where we parked? And we can spend a few hours packing up more stuff and leaving it there. Then we can always come back on another run and just load it up." Kat suggests.

"I'm going to see how many of the trucks we have I can get running before tomorrow, the more we have, the more we can bring back… although, we are not going less than at least two people per truck." Kurt says walking off.

"I'll move this stuff down by where your parked… where is that?" Blaine asks. Kat points to the door way they came in through.

"I'll start packing up our stuff." Andrew walks off.

"And the three of us can help you two scavenge as much stuff as possible! There are plenty of great place's we couldn't get into, but now we have Kat to pick the locks." Mary smiles. "Such as the two pharmacies."

They spend the next five hours just looting the mall, taking anything they like. Kat fills three large bins full of comics for Carl, when she finds a comic store… or well she claims they're for Carl, not that any of them believe her. They end up going through almost every store in the small mall. Although they only completely loot the more useful ones, like the hunting store. Maggie ends up having to drag Kat away from a bookstore she found.

Kurt gets two more trucks working, and moves all three of theirs, from a garage area they had blocked off, to next to Kat and Maggie's truck. That way they can put all the stuff by that exit, and just load it up in the morning. Once they finished all this, Emily leads them to one final store to loot, the store they had been living in, a bed and mattress store.

"Oh my god… if only we could get all of these mattresses back to the prison." Kat says wishfully. Kurt gets a thoughtful look on his face…

"I'm so stupid… there are trailers, the kind you rent and hook to your truck to move things… we can hook one to each of the four trucks, then we can load all the stuff we found into one, and fill the rest with stuff like this." He motions to the mattresses. "There's even a place to back the trailers up too attached to this store." Kat looks at Maggie, eyes wide.

"That would take hours to load." Maggie points out.

"But Maggie… we could have real mattresses…" Kat says.

"We'll decide in the morning… see what the walker situation is outside?" Maggie suggests. "Besides if we're gone for a night and come back with stuff like this… none essentials, dad will kill us."

"He's going to kill us either way." Maggie sighs and lies down on one of the mattresses then nods.

"Okay fine… if there aren't too many walkers outside in the morning… we'll do it." Kat grins at her.

They spend the night telling the warriors about the prison, after a while Kat gets bored, and goes off, raiding what they left behind in the different stores. Emily and Annie join her after an hour or so, the others stay in the mattress store, telling Maggie stories about their childhoods, and all the crazy shit they used to do.

Kat, Emily, and Annie break into an apple store, and take all the IPods, and laptops they can find. They also raid a music store, getting a lot of CD's and CD players. They know they won't be able to use any of this yet, but maybe someday they'll have the electricity needed to power it all. They go back to the book store Kat liked and pack all of the books they can into boxes and put them by the doors, hoping they can take them with them.

When it gets really late, they all return to the store, they close the gate to it and they all head to bed, each person taking a turn at watch.

-Line Break-

AN: Welcome the Warriors! I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Chapter Four of the Dump!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Let the show begin!

-Line Break-

"Okay there are only a few walkers outside… I say we load all the other stuff we scavenged first, it's a lot of stuff. Then if we have room, we load the mattresses." Emily says, after they get up just around sunrise. They all agree and get to work. Kat, drives her and Maggie's Truck around to where they need to hook up the trailer, keeping watch while Kurt does that. When he's done, she takes it back and they start loading the large trailer. They fill it completely with the stuff they found, it all fits, but some ends up in the back of the actual truck.

"We still have three large trailers we can fill, I say we get the mattresses." Kat says looking at Maggie. Maggie nods.

"Like you said, they're going to kill us either way, a few more hours won't change that..."

"Maybe, us bringing them these amazing things, will change their minds on that." Kat smirks. Maggie laughs shaking her head. They spend over four hours moving the mattresses into the trailers. But finally they have filled all three trailers full of them.

"Okay so I say, 10 minute break, then we head out." Kat says sitting down with a huff. Maggie nods falling back on one of the mattresses they weren't taking.

They finally head out an hour later. Halfway back they are met with a tree blocking the road they came on and they have to double back and take another route. They end up having to back track multiple times due to walker herds.

Finally Kat has them pull over and they plan a new route to get them back. Once that is done they decide to park for the night and sleep in the trucks. In the morning they head off again, following the new route. About halfway back they stop at a ware house and find a large amount of full gas cans. They remove as many mattresses as they have to, and take it all. They take a few more hours, but they make it back about halfway through the day. Kat turns to Maggie as they drive down the road to the prison, relieved to be home, but also worried.

"We are so dead…" She says. Maggie nods.

"We were dead day one… now we're more like, dead and buried." Maggie sighs. They pull up outside the gate, they can see Carl on the top quickly move from view, a few minutes later the gates open. All four trucks and trailers pull in. People come running towards them. Kat and Maggie climb out of their truck.

"Where have you been?" Carl asks them being the first one to them.

"We uh, ended up having to take a new route back… the one we took out there ended up blocked by a tree, then the only detours we could take where blocked by walker herds… it took us a long time to find a safe route back." Kat says sheepishly.

"Who are the new guys?"

"Kat's friends from high school, they were hiding in the mall we went to." Maggie says.

"Kat!" Glenn runs up to her and hugs her. "What the hell happened!" She hugs him back then pulls back looking sheepish.

Kat and Maggie end up having to explain themselves around five more times, as people rush up to them, and demand explanations on why they were gone for almost two full days. After they are done with that, and they introduce everyone to the warriors, they show them what they have in their trailer and truck. People love the amount they brought back.

"What are in other trailers?" Hershel asks them. Kat and Maggie look at each other.

"Well… what we brought back in those is a little less useful… but we thought people would enjoy it." Kat says slowly. The others look at each other. Daryl just goes over and opens one… he just steps back a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you serious?" He turns to them.

"What is it?" Glenn asks walking around to look. He just looks down at his feet then turns to them. "Really?" He motions to the trailer. "This is why you were gone for so long?"

"In our defense, we thought we'd only be a few hours late… we didn't think we'd end up having to take so many detours, or take an entirely different route." Kat says holding up her hands in a placating motion.

"Also, there were only a few walkers around the whole mall, so it was relatively, safe... ish." Maggie says.

"What did they bring?" Carl asks.

"Mattresses…" Daryl says.

"Real mattresses" Carl asks excitedly. "Awesome!" Kat smiles at him. Rick just face palms at them.

"See, someone other than us appreciates it." Kat says motioning to Carl. Glenn just shakes his head and walks off, muttering about stupid mattresses. Hershel sighs.

"Well, at least neither of you were hurt." He says walking off. They all stand there in awkward silence.

"So… should I go get people to help unload all of this stuff?" Carl asks breaking the tension. Rick nods.

"Yeah…" He grabs a box and starts carrying it in.

-Line Break-

They ended up having just enough mattresses for everyone to get one, with a few left over. With the help of a lot of the people in the prison, the mattresses where put in each person's cell by that night, and sheets and comforter sets Kat had grabbed where passed out. The old mattresses they had been using where all placed in storage, to be used as needed. The fuel they looted was stored in the boiler room, to be used for the generator. The rest of the stuff was stored where needed. After they were all done unloading, and Kat had taken what she wanted from the loot, she went to her and Glenn's cell. She put the new stuff away and made their new bed. She then went looking for Glenn, he had come and helped with some of the unloading but had refused to talk to her or Maggie.

"Have you guys seen Glenn?" Kat asks Daryl and Rick coming up to where they are siting talking.

"I think he's in the guard tower." Daryl points to which one. She nods.

"Thanks." She heads off. She gets to the guard tower and climbs up the ladder pushing open the hatch, she climbs in. She sees Glenn sitting there staring out at the field and forest. "Glenn?"

"What do you want?" He asks sounding annoyed, not looking at her. She sighs and goes over next to him.

"To talk…"

"What about?" He looks at her with a glare.

"Look, I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm not sorry I went on the run, nor am I sorry I took the time to bring back the mattresses. I wanted them… and honestly, most people here, are thrilled." She says motioning around her.

"When you didn't come back that first night… I tried not to worry, I knew you were going further away, I figured… okay… they got held up somewhere, they'll be back tomorrow… Then tomorrow passed and another night happened… I was terrified, Kat… I thought I'd lost you again. I thought something had happened to you, and to Maggie. That you were dead out there somewhere, or worse." He turns to her, tears glistening in his eyes. "I was terrified, then you show up back here, perfectly fine… acting as if… as if it didn't matter. Like you being late was no big deal!" Kat looks at him guiltily.

"I'm sorry…" She reaches out to him, hugging him. "I'm really am truly sorry… I didn't think about that… I'm sorry." He hugs her back, quietly crying into her. They sit like that for a while, Glenn crying, her rubbing his back and kissing his shoulder, head, and neck every little bit.

"Sorry…" Glenn mutters finally pulling back, wiping at his eyes. Kat shakes her head.

"It's okay… I screwed up… and besides I'm always crying on you, it's about time I returned the favor." She says reaching up and wiping some of his tears away herself. "Your allowed to cry and be upset, just as much as I am." He nods and manages a small smile.

"I love you." He pulls her into long loving desperate kiss, as if he could convey all his love through it. She kisses him back, her hands curling in his hair. They finally break apart for breath, leaning their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you too" She gasps out with a grin. Glenn grins back, letting out a laugh.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Chapter Five of the Dump!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On with the show!

-Line Break-

The next morning, Kat and Maggie where met with people thanking them left and right. It seems, they had becomes everyone's favorite people, for bringing back the mattresses. Kat had spent the day showing her friends around, and finishing catching up. They had been furious when they learned about Jackson's group. Now, Kat was sitting around a dinner table with them, and the rest of her closer friends. Carl was asking them for embarrassing stories about Kat, much to her annoyance, but also amusement. Glenn puts his arm around her, adding small things about the story's that he knows. Kat leans into him, content to listen to her family talk. Kat opens her mouth to cut in, but before she can say anything, a scream is heard from the forest outside the wall.

Kat jumps up, grabbing a gun from the bin, and running out to one of the lookout posts on that part of the wall. She peers through the scope. A large number of walkers are surrounding a tree. She moves the scope up. In the tree are two girls.

"Shit." She mutters, as she recognizes Lizzie and Mika. She quickly climbs down and runs to the gate.

"Who's out there?" Michonne asks as the others run up to her, having paused to get weapons before following her.

"Lizzie and Mika… they're up a tree, walkers surrounding the bottom… I need people to cover me while I lead the walkers off, and someone, needs to get them down and back inside." She explains.

"I'll go out and get them, they're my responsibility… I promised their dad I'd look after them." Carol says following her to the gate.

"We'll come out with you." Emily says, motioning to herself and Annie.

"The rest of us, will cover you from the wall. Carl you're on gate duty… make sure to open and close it, when we say." Rick says and runs to the lookout point. Kat, Carol, Emily, and Annie move to the gate, rushing out as Carl opens it, then closes it behind them. Kat, Emily, and Annie rush out, and start waving at the walkers, and yelling. They turn their attention from the girls, and follow them away. Carol runs forward and orders the girls to climb down to her. Kat kills a few walkers with her knife, as they get to close, sighing as Rick and Glenn take out others. Mika has climbed down to Carol and is hugging her waste, but Lizzie won't come down.

"Emily, Annie, go help Carol… I've got this." Kat tells them. They nod and rush over. Emily climbs up the tree quickly. She grabs Lizzie's arm, and pulls her off the branch she's sitting on, dropping her into Annie's waiting arms. Annie catches her, enough to keep her from getting hurt, but not enough to knock her over. The five of them rush back towards the gate, or four of them do, Emily and Annie having to drag Lizzie with them. Kat watches them enter through the gate safely, before making to dodge around the walkers. One grabs her, pulling her towards it. She pulls her gun, and shoots it through the head. Taking off, having to head into the forest away from the walkers, no longer able to dodge around them.

Kat is met by more walkers as she enters the forest, she runs for around ten minutes, before having to climb a tree. She waits up there, hoping the walkers will back off soon. Hours pass, the walkers slowly loss interest in her. Although they are no longer crowding the tree, there are still over 30 walkers below her. She just leans back and waits.

It isn't until around dawn, that the walkers start to leave, drawn by the sound of a car horn. Kat looks up hearing it. She watches the walkers leave, then climbs down, running back towards the prison as fast as she can. She can see the walkers, swarming one of the cars they had towed into the forest by the tank. It's horn is blaring, as if someone was holding it down. She keeps running, seeing the wall through the trees. As she comes out she runs right into a large herd of walkers. There had to be hundreds of them surrounding the prisons wall. She quickly back tracks, panicking and shooting some as they grab at her. She hears other gunshots join her own, people on the wall are shooting the walkers around her. She runs to the nearest tree, quickly climbing the branches, kicking walkers off as they grab at her legs. Once up high enough, she pauses for a breath, and looks around her.

The whole prison is surrounded, by more walkers then Katrina has ever seen in her life. She looks at the wall, waving at Glenn and Rick. Both of whom wave back. She leans against the trunk of the tree, wrapping her legs around the branch she is on, having no clue how the hell she is getting out of this one.

-Line Break-

Kat had been in the tree for almost two days now, she was at serious risk of pacing out, and falling out of the tree, to her death by walkers. The herd had only grown in size since she first got stuck, the horn of the car drawing more of them. She was getting desperate, if she didn't find a safe way back to the prison soon… well… it wouldn't be good. She looks around at the trees around her… She may be able to jump to the next tree over, and work her way around the prison, maybe the other side didn't have as many walkers?

She moves to a standing position on the branch. She glances towards the wall, seeing Carl watching her. Different people had been switching out, keeping an eye on her. She waves, then turns back to the tree closest to her. She takes a deep breath… and leaps. Her hands grab onto a branch of the next tree, her feet dangling above the walkers. She can hear Carl yelling for the others. She swings her body, wrapping her legs around another branch. She brings herself onto the branch breathing heavily, and holding onto the tree tightly. She closes her eyes, resting her forehead against the tree.

She calms her breathing, and climbs to the other side of the tree, she takes a deep breath, and leaps. She grabs a branch and swings her legs up. She can hear more people yelling from the wall. She glances at them. Carl, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie are up there watching her, looking freaked out. She turns away from them shaking her head… She only had so many options, if they wanted to give her shit for choosing this one… well… at least with this one, there would be a chance she'd live to hear it. She continues from tree to tree. As she gets further from the car, the less walkers there are below her. Still to many to try and get through, but better than before.

Kat leans against the trunk of her current tree. She had been awake for over two days, and the work of jumping from tree to tree, and then pulling herself up, was tiring her quickly. She still had a long way to go if she wanted to get through this. She looks towards the wall, just watching her family on the lookout stands watch her. She sits there for a while, her head lent against the tree again, only looking up when she hears Carl yelling. Lizzie, Mika, and Carl are standing there, holding a poster. She smiles as she reads it 'You can do it Kat!', drawings of flowers, and what she thinks is supposed to be a cat, surround the words. She takes a deep breath, and stands up on the branch. She was going to make it back to them… Alive.

Another two hours, and she had reached the other side of the prison, there were still walkers, but significantly less than where she had started. She looks around, seeing a few trees that come very close to the prison wall. If she got to those, she could drop down, and run behind the spikes that lined the wall, then if they tossed her a rope, she would be home free…

She continues from tree to tree, once she gets closer to her escape point, she looks to the wall, waving at Carl, Lizzie, Mika, and Rick who had joined them, to get their attention. They wave back, the two girls cheering and jumping up and down… She shakes her head with a fond smile, and motions to Rick. Rick looks at her confused. She points to herself, then to the wall, and mimes climbing. He looks between her and the wall then nods, telling Carl something. Carl disappears from view. She waits there until she sees him come back, Daryl, Glenn, Tyreese, and Maggie with him. They have a rope with them. She travels a few more trees.

She stands up to make her final leap, to the tree closest to the wall, once there she would only need to run about 10 feet, giving her a much better chance of getting through the still walker dense area. As she shifts her weight turning to jump, she hears a crack and feels the branch below her start to give. She quickly leaps from it, towards the other tree, the branch gives out under her pushing feet, causing her to loss some of her momentum. Her hands just barely miss the branch she was aiming for, and she tumbles down to the forest floor. She hits the ground hard, pain shooting through her left arm. She lays there gasping for breath, the wind knocked out of her.

Kat looks up hearing a growl, walkers surrounding her. She quickly kicks the closest ones away, and stands up. Her left arm held close to her chest. She pulls her knife, kicking walkers away, and stabbing those she can. She shoves past one and out towards the prison wall. Walkers drop around her, arrows and bullets, through their heads. She fights her way to the spikes and climbs through them, falling on her face as she reaches the other side of them, walkers grabbing at her feet, being stopped by the spikes. She lays on the ground for a second, before pulling herself up, using the wall. She looks up as a rope is dropped to her. Walkers are quickly pilling up on the spikes, some starting to use the bodies, of stuck walkers, to climb over. She grabs the rope with her right hand.

"God dammit." She mutters and grabs on with her left hand as well, searing pain shooting up her arm. She starts climbing the rope as the walkers start making it over the spikes. She gets partway up, before a walker grabs her foot. She kicks it in the face, as the others start pulling the rope up. Her shoe slips off, the walker losing its grip with the shoe. She holds on tightly as they pull her up, she grips the edge as it comes into reach, Glenn and Daryl reaching down and grabbing her arms, pulling her over the top and into the lookout area. She had made it.

"Kat?" Glenn, kneels in front of where she landed on her knees, breathing heavily. She looks up at him with a tired smile.

"Hi…" He smiles back and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, wincing at the pain in her arm. "I… think… my left arm is broken." She says . He pulls back looking her over.

"No bites, or scratches?" She shakes her head.

"No… Just the arm… and I am very tired…" She tells him. Daryl clasps her on the shoulder.

"Welcome back… We thought you were done for when you got stuck in that tree."

"So did I… then I figured… I might as well try something… better than just sitting there waiting to die." They all nod.

"Your amazing!" Mika yells grinning at her from behind Glenn.

"Thanks… I liked the sign… thank you guys for that."

"It was Mika's idea." Lizzie shrugs looking sheepish. "I'm sorry you got stuck out there… it's my fault… Mika was just following me, trying to stop me."

"What where you doing out there anyways?"

"I wanted to play with the walkers… I was being dumb…" She says looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have followed her… I should have just gotten Carol." Mika says.

"Well, I forgive you both… just don't ever do it again." Kat tells them shaking her head.

"Let's get your arm checked out, and get some food in you, then you can sleep." Rick says. The group heads down the ladder and into the prison.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Chapter Six of the Dump!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On with the Show!

-Line Break-

"So how exactly are we going to deal with these walkers?" Kat asks, sitting down next Glenn in the council meeting.

"Honestly? We have no idea." Carol sighs. "There isn't much we can do… We could try and lead them off, now that the horn as stopped… but we can't get out there to do that. Not to mention the risk that would be, with the amount of walkers out there."

"So, we be as quiet as possible for a few days, and try and wait them out, we have food to last us months… If they aren't gone in a week, we figure out how to lead them off." Glenn suggests. The others nod.

"Where any of our people on a run when this thing started?" Kat asks looking at the others.

"No… thankfully you were the only person that we know was outside the wall at the time… if anyone else was, they haven't been missed… which would be strange." Carol explains.

"So we wait them out." Kat agrees. They all nod, and head off to tell people the plan. They would have to be much quieter than usual, meaning people staying inside if needed, and all doors into the deeper tombs, where to be locked in case of a breach in the back.

-Line Break-

After about two weeks the walkers where gone, back to just the normal amount around the prison. Kat had gone out, with Daryl as back up, do to her arm, and checked the car that had its horn going. They found a stick lodged to press the horn… someone had rigged it. They went through and disconnected all the engines, battery's, alarms, and horns on the abandoned cars after that. Kat upped the guard, keeping at least two people on watch at all times. Whoever had rigged the horn, could easily come back, and try something again.

Kat was sitting in bed, looking down at a sleeping Glenn. She softly brushes her fingers through his hair. She leans down kissing his check, then his mouth. He smiles, but doesn't open his eyes. She kisses the tip of his nose.

"It's time to get up." She says quietly, kissing his lips again. He kisses her back then opens his eyes.

"Good morning." He mumbles out. She smiles down at him, and kisses his check again.

"Good morning." He smiles back at her, reaching his hand up and running it through her hair. She leans into the touch.

"I'm going on a run today." Glenn says. She nods.

"I know… Just, please be careful…" She sighs and sits up the rest of the way, wincing when she whacks her arm against the wall. They had made her a makeshift cast, but it hurt a lot, and the cast didn't do much to protect it. He sits up as well, carefully taking her arm in his hands and kissing it. She smiles softly at him.

"I'll be careful, I promise. I will always come back to you." He says seriously, looking her in the eyes. She nods and leans forward hugging him. "I love you, and I'm going to miss you… you're going to be gone a while."

"I know, but we need the flame retardant, if someone set fire to our wall, we'd be screwed." He brushes hair form her face.

"I know, I just wish the warehouse wasn't all the way back by Atlanta."

"We'll be fine, and once we get back, with those two trailers full of the stuff, we won't have to go that far again for a long time." She kisses him.

"I know… I love you… I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back."

"I will. I love you too." He kisses her back, then stands up getting dressed, and grabbing his gear. Kat gets dressed as well, and follows him out. Those going on the run, and those sending them off, all eat breakfast together. After they finish, they all head out. Two trucks had been hitched to trailers and filled with fuel, extra fuel in the trailers, and where ready to go for them. Glenn, Daryl, Sasha, and Carol where going on the run. Enough people for the load, and to watch each other's backs, but not so many as to weaken the prison too much.

"I love you, be safe." Kat says kissing Glenn one last time. He kisses her back, then hugs her close.

"I'll see you in around a week, I love you too." He gets in one of the trucks. Daryl pats her should as he walks past.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back safe, I promise." He gets in the same truck.

"Keep an eye on Lizzie and Mika for me." Carol hugs Kat, before joining Sasha in their truck. The group watches them drive off. Kat can't help but feel like this is a bad idea.

-Line Break-

"Without an X-ray I can't be sure, but I think your arm has healed quite nicely, just don't overdo it, if you can help it."

"Thanks Dad." Kat says, leaving the infirmary. She walks outside grabbing a gun and taking over watch on the post by the gate. She sits there watching the road, hoping someone will come down it.

"They will come back." She looks up as Rick climbs onto the platform.

"It's been over a month. If they were coming back, they'd be back by now." She shakes her head.

"This is Glenn, Daryl, Sasha, and Carol we're talking about here… They will be back, they're hard people to kill." Rick disagrees and places a hand on her shoulder. "You were gone for almost a year, and you came back… you found us. Don't give up hope so soon." She nods.

"Yeah, okay." She says, her tone showing she doesn't agree with him. He sighs and leaves her to her thoughts. Kat just sits there looking down at her wedding ring…

"I am so not ready for this." Kat looks at herself in the mirror.

"You'll be fine, and you look amazing." Mary says placing her hands on Kat's shoulders.

"I look… okay, I look good, but…" she trails off, not able to think of any reason not to do this.

"Oh be quiet, you love Glenn, and you are going to marry him today." Emily says pointedly. They turn as they hear a knock on the door.

"It's time." Andrew leans in telling them. Kurt and Blaine walk up to Kat, each holding out an arm to her. She takes a deep breath and takes them.

The girls all line up, Andrew hands Kat her bouquet, and gets in line with the girls. The music starts, Emily and Annie walk out, arms linked, the twin sister's joint maids of honor. Mary follows as a bridesmaid, Andrew behind her also acting as a bridesmaid, or man. Katrina starts down the aisle, Kurt on her left, Blaine on her right. She looks up a nervous smile flickering into place as she sees Glenn.

Her hair is down, two brads wrapping behind her head hooked together, a veil flowing from there. Her dress is a bright white, with thin straps over her otherwise bare shoulders, with a sweetheart neckline. It fits nicely against her curves, flowers embroidered in a light silver thread covering the corset. The skirt flowing out at her waist. The material is light and flows out around her, light blues and greens can be seen as the light hits it. She wears sapphire stud earrings, and a bright rainbow colored fire opal pendent, that had been her grandmothers. She wears a sapphire bracelet on her right wrist. Her normal black thick glasses on her face, Kurt had wanted her to get new frames for the wedding, but she refused, liking her glasses. She has just a touch of make-up, light blue and silver eye shadow, with a slight bit of blush, she had declined wearing lipstick, eyeliner, or mascara. Under the dress, she wore silver flats. Her bouquet is made of blue bells, white lilies, and large white daisies.

As they reach the alter, Kurt lets her go, and Blaine passes her hand to Glenn. The two join Andrew on the side. Kat passes her bouquet to Emily. She takes Glenn's hands, and looks up into his eyes, her face split in a nervous grin, and a slight blush. Glenn grins back at her his thumb running over the top of her hand.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity." The minister begins.

"To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill. To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part." Kat's grin widens, she squeezes Glenn's hands.

"Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven. Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued. Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility. Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where he or she who does not love would faint and lie down. Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all. Love is active and sincere." The minister turns to Glenn.

"Glenn Rhee, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to her, forever and for all eternity?"

"I do." Glenn says never taking his eyes off Katrina. The minister turns to Kat.

"Katrina Grimes, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, forever and for all eternity?"

"I do." Kat grins tears forming in her eyes.

"The bride and groom have written their own vows and will now read them." The minister says. Glenn clears his throat.

"Katrina, when we first met, I was nothing but a pizza boy. When Emily gave me your number and told me to call you, I thought it was a joke… but I called anyways. I never thought I'd find someone like you, someone who finds my terrible jokes funny, someone who sees me as more than just some annoying kid. When I was told you had been hurt, I was terrified, I realized, I never wanted to live without you. I realized, I couldn't live without you. I love you Katrina Grimes, so today I vow, I will never hurt you, I will never try to change you, I will always cheer you on, I will always do my best to make you laugh, and to keep that smile on your face. I vow that when you are at your lowest, when you've shut the rest of the world out, I will find you, and bring you home. But most of all, I vow, to always love you, no matter what our insane lives throw our way." Glenn says tears shinning in his own eyes by the end. Kat looks at him with love filled eyes.

"I always thought love was something for fairytales, I wanted to believe in it, but I didn't. I never had anyone, who cared… not including my friends here…. Then I met you… We have the same sense of humor, we can joke and laugh, or we can talk about serious things, and never get tired of each other. I tried to break up with you, so I wouldn't hurt you if I died… but you wouldn't allow it. Then when I couldn't walk, and could barely function, you stood by me. You showed me, that despite everything I've been through, there was still a reason to keep living. You are my reason to keep living. The one thing I always dreamed of, but never truly believed in. I had given up on hope. You gave it back to me. You are my happily ever after, weather the ever after is good or not. You are my fairy tale. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or ten years from now. But I know, right now, right here, with you, I am the happiest I have ever been. I love you with all my heart Glenn Rhee… So I vow, to always protect you, to always stand beside you, no matter what happens. I vow to always laugh at your jokes, and to always lighten the mood when something goes wrong, lord knows it always does with us. I vow to try to cook dinners, and to leave the kitchen when you kick me out. I vow to always come back to you, and to always find you. I vow to love you, as best as I can. I vow to never give up on you." She pauses to take a breath. "But mostly I vow, to give you all that I am, and all I will ever be."

"Rings please." The minister says. Glenn's best man hands him his. Annie hands Kat hers. Glenn places the ring in his hand on Kat's left ring finger. Kat places the ring in her hand on Glenn's left ring finger.

"May you always remain sweethearts and friends. May your marriage be full of kindness. May the years bring you happiness and contentment. Forever love. By the power given to me, by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The Minister finishes. Glenn places his hands on Kat's cheeks, and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Glenn pulls back after a moment and wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her, as their friends and family cheer around them.

Kat lets out a sob, bringing her wedding ring to her lips, and kissing it. Kat sits on watch for the rest of the day, quietly crying to herself, and silently praying to the god she never believed in, to bring her husband home.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Chapter Seven of the Dump!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On we go!

-Line Break-

"It's been two months… we need to go after them." Kat says looking around at the other council members along with, Eugene, Rosita, Tara, Tyreese, Maggie, Beth, Michonne, and Rick. The council was made up of Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Glenn, Sasha, Abraham, Kat- sometimes, and Erik, Eliza, and Jackie who were originally from Woodbury. With four of the council missing, it had been decided they would bring in the others to help deal with the current issue.

"We are not sending anyone after them. That's not an option." Erik shakes his head.

"Why not?" Kat counters glaring at him.

"We have no idea where to look, they could be anywhere. All we know is the route they were supposed to take, and where they were supposed to end up… which after two months, we can assume didn't go as planned. And it would be a waste of supplies, and a worthless risk."

"Worthless?" Kat says pissed.

"They're dead, and are probably walkers somewhere."

"You don't know that."

"Well, we are not risking our people, to go looking for a group of dead guys."

"Erik, be quiet. Katrina, what Erik is trying to say, is the odds are that they didn't make it. We've already lost four amazing people… we can't risk losing more." Jackie speaks up.

"So you want to abandon them out there?"

"If they make it back here, then we will celebrate, and welcome them home. But we've already lost them, more than likely, and we've lost two vehicles and trailers too. Look at this sensibly… it's not a waste of supplies… but it is too big of a risk, for us to take right now."

"If it where anyone else out there, Glenn and Daryl would be fighting to bring them home… they wouldn't give up on them. But clearly… they're the better people." Kat sneers turning and storming out. She goes out and takes over watch by the fence. She ignores anyone who tries to talk to her the rest of the day. Once everyone has gone to bed, she sneaks back inside, packs a duffle bag full of food and water, a backpack full of clothing and weapons, and grabs her own gear. She writes a note, explaining where she had gone, and leaves it on a table in the sitting area in cell block C, knowing Rick will find it, as he tends to be the first one up.

The note reads: 'Dear Rick, I know you will be the one to find this… I've gone after Glenn, Daryl, Carol, and Sasha. Don't follow me, and don't let the warriors either. I'm going to find them, and bring them home… I'm a lot of things, I'm your sister, Carl and Judith's aunt, Hershel's daughter, Maggie and Beth's sister, everyone in the prison's protector, I'm a Marine, I'm the warriors leader; But first and foremost, I am Katrina Rhee. I am Glenn's wife. I vowed, I would always find him, I vowed to never give up on him, and those are vows I intend to keep. I love you Rick. Tell Hershel, Maggie, Beth, Carl, and Judith, I love them. If I find them and they're… gone. Then I'll deal with it. I'm not promising I'm coming back… because without Glenn, I may not be. Just know, I'm sorry I have to go. Take care of everyone for me Rick. Goodbye, Kat.'

She takes one last look around the cell block, then leaves. She goes out to the trucks, she puts her gear in the passenger seat, loads a few gas cans in the back, fills up the tank and heads to the gate. She yells up to Bob who is on watch.

"I'm going on a run, could you get the gate for me?" Bob looks down at her confused, but nods. She gets in the truck, and heads out. She watches, as the prison disappears in her rearview mirror. She puts on a CD, and drives. She would find them, if it was the last thing she did.

-Line Break-

She had been traveling for almost two days, and was just reaching her destination. She had stopped for a few hours of sleep, the night before, and was ready for whatever she found. She pulls up to the warehouses just on the edge of Atlanta, She can see the trucks and trailers parked outside one of them. She drives up to them slowly, so far she had only seen a few walkers around, not the amount, that would have had to have been there, to trap them in. She stops beside the trucks, and gets out, looking around. The trailers where full of the fire retardant, the trucks had been fueled up, but they hadn't left. She goes into the warehouse, looking for a clue as to what had happened. Inside, she finds a blood trail, leading from the body of a dead walker, into what looked to be an office. She slowly moves to the door, and pushes it open, gun out and ready. The office floor is covered in a large pool of blood, and on the desk, lies, a severed arm. The arm has a clear walker bite on its wrist.

"Oh god, Sasha." Kat mutters, there was no mistaking who of the groups arm it had to be. She swallows thickly and leaves the room. So clearly, Sasha had been bit, and they had cut her arm off to save her. The amount of blood suggested, that they had trouble, stopping the bleeding afterwards. So there was a good chance Sasha was dead. But, even if that were the case, where was her body, and where were the others? If she had turned and attacked the others, there should be some sort of evidence of it. But that was it… nothing else was left in the warehouse, that hinted where they had went.

Kat sighs, heading outside and looking around. She sees a blood trail. She follows it, out into the road on the other side of the ware house, were it simply, disappears. Maybe they had used a different car, although Kat wasn't sure as to why they would. She shakes her head, no clue where else to look.

"Dammit Glenn, where are you." She spends the rest of the day checking the other warehouses, finding nothing. She sleeps in her truck that night, and decides that in the morning she would enter the city on foot, if the others had been killed, it stands to reason, that maybe Glenn would have gone back to their old apartment, to haul up until they sent someone for him… It was unlikely, but it was her best guess.

-Line Break-

In the morning, Kat grabs her bags, and heads into Atlanta. She wanders the city, looking for signs of them, also making her way towards her old home, having to backtrack a lot to get around walkers. As she approaches the building she hears a car. She turns, a white car is speeding towards her. She quickly dives to the side, the car shrieking to a stop beside her. Two men jump out, and try to grab her. She kicks one in the face and pulls her gun, shooting the other. The one she had kicked, looks at her wide eyed, seeing his dead companion, and starts to pull his own gun. Far too late, as a her gun cracks again, the man slumping to the ground dead.

"What the heck?" She mutters standing up and looking at the men, they are both in police uniforms. She looks closer at their faces. As far as she knew, these men were not a part of the Atlanta PD. She had known most of them, and didn't recognize these guys at all... Although, even if they had been, they had attacked her, and paid the price. She looks at the car, examining the white cross on it. She turns, looking towards Grady Memorial Hospital a few blocks away, she had spent many days in that hospital during her recovery. The men hadn't tried to kill her, well… not necessarily, they had tried to take her.

The blood had disappeared in the middle of the street, as if someone was put in a car. These men trying to take her, and the white cross? She had a theory, but she needed to be sure. She drags the men's bodies into an ally, and lets the walkers have them. No need for anyone to know they had been killed by her. She ignores their car, and heads closer to the hospital. She goes through the entrance of a nearby skyscraper, and works her way to the roof. She peers through her scope, looking at the top of the hospital. She can see some sort of green house, and a boy in scrubs, coming out of it. Followed by a women in a police uniform. She pears around, seeing a few more cars and vans parked outside the hospital, with the white cross on their windows. She had been right, the men had come from the hospital.

Now, all she needed to know, was whether they had taken her friends or not. She climbs down, and heads to her and Glenn's apartment. She opens the door, using the hidden key from under the mat, and looks around. It was exactly as they left it. Things knocked over and thrown around, as they desperately tried to pack, before evacuating. She walks over picking up picture from a shelf, and wiping away the dust. It was the two of them, on their wedding day. She smiles sadly, and puts the photo down. She goes into their bedroom, and gets a suitcase, she fills it with as much of their things as she can. She zips it closed and leaves it by the door, she leaves her bags there as well. She hides a knife up her back, hooked to her bra, if anyone saw it through her shirt, it would look like a part of her bra. She takes her gun, and slips a knife in her boot, and takes one more with her, keeping it in hand. She takes one of her water bottles, and heads out.

-Line Break-

Kat goes around the hospital, looking for a way in. When she doesn't find any, she goes back to the building she was in before, and watches the roof of the hospital through her scope. She had been watching for about an hour, when four people in blue scrubs, come onto the roof. A smile crosses her face as she recognizes her friends. She watches as a while later two cops come out, and head into the green house, one comes out dragging Carol, who is fighting him. He shoves her to the ground. Kat narrows her eyes in anger, and aims for the man's head, she takes a breath, and fires. He falls to the side. The other cop comes rushing out of the greenhouse looking around franticly. Daryl, Glenn, and Sasha follow him, rushing over to Carol. The cop pulls his weapon, and aims it at Carol, clearly blaming her. Kat lines up her shot again, and fires. The man drops to the ground as well. The group looks around, Daryl looking at the men, and turning towards her building. He points towards it. She smirks and sits up waving at them. She knows she's too far away for them to recognize her, but they'd be able to make out a person waving on the roof.

They start arguing, they turn as the boy Kat had seen earlier comes onto the roof. He stares at the cops and turns to the group. Kat keeps her scope on him, just in case. After they talk for a minute, Daryl points back towards her. Kat stays still watching. The boy looks up towards her, and nods, walking over to the group, and joining the conversation. Kat watches for a while. The boy goes inside, the others take the weapons from the two cops, and drag the bodies to the edge of the roof, throwing them over.

They all go back into the green house, the boy comes back up, the woman cop from earlier in the day with him, along with two other cops. He starts talking with them. Kat watches, as Daryl and Glenn come out of the greenhouse behind them, and aim their guns at the two other officers. She aims hers at the women. The woman spins around as they pull the triggers, the two officers falling to the ground. She starts to pull her gun, before she can, Kat takes the shot. The woman falls to the ground. The boy darts forwards taking her gun, Sasha and Carol come out of the green house, and take the other officers guns.

Daryl turns and waves at her, then points towards the front doors of the hospital, before going inside, gun ready, the others follow him. Kat quickly makes her way down to the front of the hospital, she waits there, hiding behind a car out of sight. Almost an hour later, Daryl, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, and the boy come out through the doors, now wearing normal clothing. Kat stands up from behind the car.

"Hey." She calls. They all turn weapons rising. "So you gonna shoot me then? That's not a nice way to great your friend." She smirks at them. Daryl lowers his crossbow, a grin covering his face. Carol and Sasha lower their guns. Glenn lowers his gun and runs over to her, dragging her into a tight hug. She hugs him back. The boy slowly lowers his gun.

"Of course it was you." Daryl laughs walking over to them.

"I wasn't going to let the asshole rape Carol." Kat says pulling back from Glenn to look at them. Carol rushes up to her, hugging her.

"Thank you." Kat just hugs her back with a sad smile.

"No problem." Carol pulls back.

"I take it you're the sniper?" The boy asks walking over.

"Yeah, Katrina Rhee, though most people call me Kat." She holds her hand out to him. He takes it.

"I'm Noah, Thank you."

"Like I said, no problem." Kat smiles at him.

"Who else is with you?" Daryl asks.

"It's just me."

"They sent you on your own?" Glenn asks looking shocked.

"No, I came on my own… the council voted against sending a search party for you guys."

"Assholes." Daryl growls. "We'd have come after them."

"That's what I said." She shakes her head.

"Why did you come, when they told you not too?" Sasha asks.

"Everyone else had given up on you guys, they assumed you were dead."

"Why didn't you?" Carol asks.

"I almost did… then I remembered a promise I made… a vow…" She looks at Glenn with a smile. "I vowed I'd never give up on you, and that I would always find you… well, here I am." Glenn just stares at her for a moment before leaning forward, and kissing her.

"Okay, you two dating then?" Noah asks, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"They're married." Carol laughs.

"Come on, we should grab my gear and get back to the trucks, we don't want to spend a night in the city." Kat says, motioning them to follow her.

"Where's your stuff at?" Daryl asks, quickly following, the others falling into line after him, Glenn walking up beside Kat.

"Glenn and I's old apartment. I needed a base camp, plus I had no clue where you guys could be, after I left the warehouses."

"Then how did you find us?" Glenn asks.

"I went to our apartment, on the very slim chance you'd be there… and nearly got jumped by some of their officers. I killed them, then I followed the clues… My guesses just ended up being correct." She shrugs.

They head to the apartment, they grab her things, the bag she packed, and they give Glenn a moment to grab anything he wants. Then they head back to the warehouses. They get there just as the sun starts to set.

"I need to go home." Noah tells them once they get there.

"Noah…" Kat starts, but Noah cuts her off.

"I have to get back to my mom and brothers."

"And if they aren't there anymore?" Kat asks, looking at him sadly.

"They will be." Kat and Daryl look at each other.

"We aren't going to be able to convince you otherwise, will we?" Glenn asks. Noah shakes his head. Kat goes to her truck, pulling out her map, she pulls out a pen and circles the prison on it.

"This is where we will be. If you can't stay at your house, you come here. Okay?" Kat asks him showing him on the map. He nods.

"You're sure? You want me to find you guys?"

"Noah, you've gone out of your way to help us since we got to that stupid hospital, as far as we're concerned, you're already a part of our group." Glenn says firmly.

"Okay… if I can't stay at home, I'll come to you. But, they will be there."

"Take my truck, we can't take all of them back with us anyways, not safely." She gives him the keys. They all say their goodbyes to Noah, and watch him drive off. They load their stuff into the back of the trucks. Daryl gets in to one truck to drive, Carol taking the passenger seat, and Sasha the back seat. Kat and Glenn climb into the other truck. They start the trip back.

-Line Break-

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Chapter Eight of the Dump! Only one more to go!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: On we go!

-Line Break-

They drive through the night, then through the next day, taking turns on driving and sleeping. The next night they pull over. They refill the trucks with their spare gas, and decide to spend the night in the trucks, before continuing in the morning. They take turns, one person from each truck on watch at all times. In the morning, they head out again. Kat sleeps for the first half of the trip back, having taken the second watch the night before. Once awake she offers to drive, but Glenn waves her off, saying he's fine. She sighs, and joins him in the front.

"What were you going to do, if we had been dead?" Glenn asks her after a bit. She continues to stare out the window for a few minutes.

"I don't know… If you were walkers, put you down… if not… bury you…" She says finally looking over at him.

"No, I mean, what were you going to do… go back to the prison?"

"I don't know, Glenn." She shakes her head. "I honestly don't know… If I lost you… I…" She trails off, staring down at her hands. Glenn takes her hand, the other on the wheel.

"Kat, if I die… No, when I die, you need to keep going. Please don't give up." He says glancing over at her. She watches him for a bit.

"I can't promise that… I… I just can't." She shakes her head.

"Kat… please…"

"No… I will not promise that Glenn. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist… I can't. You're my reason for being. So no, I won't promise that."

"Kat, I would rather you live, and I die, then have you dead…"

"You don't think I feel the same."

"No, I know you do… hell you'd give your life for anyone in the prison, well… almost anyone." He shakes his head.

"Then don't make me, make a promise I may not be able to keep."

"Fine… but I won't make the same one either then."

"I know you won't." He looks at her with a sigh, the looks back at the road.

"I love you." She says, kissing his hand. He smiles slightly.

"I love you , too." They sit in silence for a while longer, until Kat turns on a CD.

-Line Break-

The two tucks pull up to the prison, just before nightfall that day. They park the trucks and get out, watching people run over to them. Most of them are glaring at Kat.

"They all seem pretty pissed at me." Kat says to Glenn and Daryl.

"Damn right we're pissed." Rick says angrily. She turns to face him, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Rick."

"A note, a fucking note! That's it, you just leave a note and take off! Do you know how worried we've all been, how scared we were we'd never see you again?"

"Someone had to go after them, and no one else was going to." She defends herself, meeting Ricks glare, with one of her own.

"You could have told us, at least said goodbye! You have a right to leave when you want, you didn't have to sneak off in the middle of the night."

"Had I gone during the day, you would have tried to stop me, or come with me. I couldn't let you, Carl and Judith need you. I can take care of myself Rick, I had every right to do what I did. And I will not back down from my actions. I am sorry I worried you guys. But that is all I will be apologizing for." She stands her ground.

"Your actions were reckless, and foolish, going out there on your own."

"I've survived out there plenty on my own before, Rick."

"It was still reckless." She just stares him down.

"I already said I'm not apologizing for going, so you can yell at me all you want… it won't change anything." The two siblings stand there glaring at each other. Rick finally huffs turning to the others.

"I'm glad you're all back." He tells them, before turning and walking off. Tyreese pushes through the others, running over to Sasha and hugging her. She hugs him back, and waits for him to notice her arm.

"Oh my god, what happened to you? Where's your arm?" Tyreese asks eyes wide.

"Walker bit me, we had to cut it off." She says looking down. Tyreese just wraps his arms around her, hugging her close to him. Carl runs up to Kat, hugging her tightly.

"Your back! I was scared you wouldn't come back." He says, as she hugs him.

"I know buddy. But, I'm here, and I'm okay… we're all back." He pulls back and nods, turning and hugging Glenn as well. Glenn hugs him back with a smile.

"Hey Carl? How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"I'm your only nephew." Carl laughs. Kat smiles watching them talk. She turns as she feels a pat on her shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again" Beth says hugging her tightly. Maggie joins the hug.

"You had us scared half to death." Maggie grumbles. Kat hugs the two of them back.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"You should be." She looks up as Hershel comes up to her.

"Hi Dad." He hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't do that again."

"I can't promise that…"

"I know."

-Line Break-

The walkers where everywhere, she couldn't get through them, she was trapped on top of the truck, hoping they wouldn't pile high enough to reach her. She could see Glenn on top of the other truck, looking at her terrified. He points behind her. She quickly turns around.

"Miss me girl?" She moves backwards away from the man until she reached the edge of the truck. She was trapped. "You aren't going anywhere. You're mine, you will always be mine." He comes up to her grabbing her by the hair. "You never stopped being mine." He growls in her face. He removes her glasses slipping them into his bag, then slams her down on the truck roof. He starts kicking her. She cries out curling into a ball.

"No…. no, no, no, you can't be here… I got away from you." The man grabs her pants yanking them off of her.

"You're alone, no one here to protect you now." He laughs. She looks franticly back towards where Glenn had been. Glenn isn't there, the walkers a feeding on something, pained screams coming from under them.

"NO… Glenn" she cries, a sob breaking through. The man grabs her hair making her look at him.

"No one, will be saving you. You are mine." She screams as he yanks her underwear off.

"Kat, Kat!" She sits up, a scream dying in her throat. She fights against the hands holding her. "Katrina! It's me, it's Glenn! You're okay… it was just a nightmare. Kat!" Hands cover her checks, forcing her to look up at someone. Her panic slowly dies as she recognizes him.

"Gl… Glenn?" She sobs out. He nods.

"You're okay, you're okay now." She flings her arms around him, hiding her face in his shoulder, he wraps his arms around her tightly, gently rubbing her back. "You're okay, it was just a nightmare, you're going to be okay." He whispers quietly into her hair. He looks up seeing Rick in the door way, Maggie, Daryl, and Hershel behind him.

"Everything okay in here?" Rick asks worriedly.

"Yeah, she was having a nightmare, we're fine." Glenn says quickly.

"What's going on? Who was screaming?" Carl asks coming up to Rick looking tired.

"Everything's fine Carl, Kat just had a nightmare, go back to bed."

"Oh… okay… is she alright?"

"Yeah, come on, back to bed." Rick says pulling his son off. Maggie and Daryl look at them worriedly for a moment, before heading off themselves. Glenn holds Kat, tightly, until he feels her sobs slowly come to a stop. She pulls back wiping at her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She mumbles out, looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, we all get nightmares sometimes, especially now days. Do you want to talk about it?" She quickly shakes her head.

"No… I'd rather not." She shakes her head. "I don't normally scream when I have nightmares." She sighs.

"I take it that means you've been having them, without me knowing?"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?"

"Since I got back, whenever I'm not entirely exhausted when I go to bed… They got worse again while you were gone…"

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped."

"It's not fair to you to get woken up every night." She argues shaking her head.

"Kat, I want to be woken up, if you have a problem." He says looking her in the eye.

"I can handle them on my own…"

"But you don't have to." He takes her hands. "Let me help you, please." She stares at their hands for a moment before looking back up at him, and nodding.

"Okay… I'll try…" He smiles at her sadly.

"That's all I ask." He leans forward kissing her softly. "You think you want to try sleeping some more?"

"It's still hours until we need to be up… I guess I should try." They lay back down, Glenn pulling her close to him, wrapping her securely in his arms.

"Good night, I love you." He kisses her forehead.

"I love you too." She says back.

-Line Break-

They spend the next month covering the wall with the fire retardant. Kat had woken Glenn up almost every night do to her nightmares, but he had yet to complain about it. The group had been doing more runs, clearing out as many houses as they could, bringing in as much food as possible before winter. Kat and Daryl go on a run to a nearby school, hoping to find anything useful. They pull up outside the school; there are a few dead walkers outside, clearly having been put down sometime recently. The two head inside, Kat has her gun out, silencer in place. Daryl with his crossbow, they follow the trail of dead walkers, coming to a classroom with a multitude of walkers banging on the door, trying to get in at something. They quietly take them out and go up to the door.

"Is anyone alive in there? We took care of the walkers." Kat calls pressing close to the wall beside the door. She can hear two people talking to each other quietly.

"We… we're alive, we're going to open the door." A girl calls, the door opens, a young girl around Carl's age and a boy a few years younger than her come out.

"Hi, I'm Kat, this is Daryl? Are you two alone?" She asks the kids, giving them a kind smile.

"Yeah… we had a group after Atlanta fell, but they died…" The boy says quietly.

"How old are you two?" Daryl asks.

"I was 12 when this started… I don't know how long it's been, Billy was 8…" The girl says gesturing to the boy.

"What's your name?" Kat asks her.

"I'm Jamie; this is my little brother Billy."

"Alright Jamie, how many walkers have you two killed?" Daryl asks.

"Is that what you call the dead guys?" Billy asks.

"Yes it is." Kat nods.

"Oh, we've killed a lot of them; we had to… after our mom got bit…" He says.

"When did that happen?" Kat asks.

"At the start, we were trying to get to a kiosk in the park, they were taking people to Atlanta from there… mom got bit, and she gave me her gun, and told me to get Billy to the kiosk… Then she let the… walkers… eat her so we could get away." She explains. Kat nods sadly.

"How many people have you killed?" Daryl asks.

"None" Jamie shakes her head.

"We have a place, where we live, we take people in, and we have food, and water, and walls to keep out the walkers. Would you like to join us?" Kat asks them.

"You really have a place to hide from walkers?" Billy asks eyes wide.

"Yes, we took over an old prison… then built a big wall around it." Kat says. Jamie looks at Billy, and then nods.

"Yes, please, we'd love to go with you." She says happily.

"We needed to check this place for supplies; you guys want to help us do that? Then we can head back." Kat suggests. They nod. They search the school, picking up a number of books from the library, some fuel from the boiler room that had been left for the old generator, and they get some food form the cafeteria. They load it into the truck Kat had driven there. Jamie climbs in the passenger seat, and Billy climbs in the back. Daryl leads the way back on his motorcycle.

-Line Break-

Kat yawns getting up and stretching, it was time to relieve Erik and Jackie for watch; it was her and Daryl's turn. She smiles down at Glenn, leaning down and kissing his forehead. She gets dressed and heads out, finding Daryl waiting for her by the door.

"Hey." He says as they start out.

"Hi" she looks up as they come out, the stars shinning down on them, the night dark with the new moon. "Let's grab the flash lights." They grab some flash lights, and head out to the watch post on the wall. They climb up. "We're here to relieve you guys, you can get some…." Kat stops talking as she comes to the top of the ladder, seeing onto the platform, freezing in place.

"Kat, come on, move." Daryl says tapping her ankle. Kat quickly climbs the rest of the way up, shinning her light around in horror. Daryl follows, also stopping when he reaches the top. "Fuck." He curses looking up at her. The bodies of Erik and Jackie lie dead; Erik has a clear gunshot wound through his forehead. Jackie is naked, her lower half has been mutilated with a knife, a rope is tied tightly around her neck, and her fingers are under the edge, clearly having tried to pull it off, her face caught in a look of terror. Kat swallows thickly and moves forward, pulling her knife, and stabbing Jackie through the back of the head.

"We need to call an alarm, someone murdered them, and we have to assume whoever did this is in the prison somewhere." Kat says turning to Daryl. Daryl nods and quickly climbs down the ladder, Kat following close behind, her gun out and ready.

"I got cellblock C, you get D." Daryl tells her rushing into their cellblock. Kat turns running into D. She hits a switch on the wall that turns on the lights outside the cells.

"Everyone up!" She calls. "Everyone is required in the main courtyard." She yells at them, waiting as people start coming out of their cells.

"Kat, what is going on?" Kurt asks stumbling out of his and Blaine's cell tiredly.

"Just help me get everyone to the courtyard." She orders, not taking the time to answer his questions. Kurt sighs, but goes and starts helping wake people up.

"Kat? Why are you waking us up?" Lizzie asks walking over, Mika following behind her tiredly.

"I need you to go out to the courtyard, and just wait there alright?" She tells them. The girls take one look at her face and go without any more questions. It takes her and the warriors around 20 minutes, but finally everyone is up and heading into the court yard. She checks all the cells, making sure everyone is out, before she locks the cell block behind her. She heads out to the courtyard, quickly making her way over to Daryl.

"You get everyone out?" She nods.

"Yeah, I locked it down behind me…"

"Let's get the council to the side, fill them in." He says. Kat moves to the side, Daryl comes over with the rest of the council.

"When Daryl and I went to relieve Erik and Jackie, we found them dead. Erik was shot; Jackie was strangled, and mutilated. Their bodies are still in the look out." Kat quickly explains.

"We don't know who did this then?" Rick asks.

"It was probably whoever killed Karen and David during the illness, we never found any clues as to who did it." Tyreese suggests.

"That's a possibility… but I doubt it… Karen and David where killed quickly, then their bodies burned… I think who killed them, as stupid and horrible as it was, they were trying to protect the prison, or at least themselves. Whoever did this; this was an act of hate, mindless violence… Erik was killed quickly… but Jackie…" Kat shakes her head.

"I get what you're saying…" Tyreese sighs.

"So whoever did this is in the prison somewhere?" Hershel asks.

"We don't know…" Daryl shakes his head.

"Whoever killed them… they could be from outside the prison, but they could also just as easily be one of us… I think our best action, would be to make sure everyone is accounted for… then… we try to rule people out who we know couldn't have done it… the people we rule out should be put in a cell block with weapons…" Kat says.

"I agree with that… I'll go get the list of people…" Daryl nods.

"I'll go with you; no one should go anywhere alone right now." Rick says following him. The two head inside, coming back out a few minutes later. Kat takes the list and climbs up on a table.

"Okay, I want everyone to move to the right of the courtyard." She yells, once they all have she nods. "When I call your name, move over to the left…" Kat starts reading the names. They slowly work through the list.

"Okay, everyone's here… so how do we rule people out?" Hershel asks.

"Let's start with people, who wouldn't have been able to overpower Jackie?" Kat suggests. They all nod.

"Jackie wasn't big, but she was tough, even if caught off guard, whoever it was, had to have been very quick, if they managed to keep her from screaming for help… did she have any skin under nails? If she did we could rule out anyone without scratches?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, she did… I got a good look at her, when I made sure she wasn't coming back." Kat says.

"We can't check everyone for scratches…" Carol points out. "The scratches could be anywhere on their bodies." Kat sighs.

"She's not wrong."

"Okay, well we know it couldn't have been the younger kids… kids like Mika…" Rick says.

"Well… who do we trust… clearly the council here." Hershel says.

"Not necessarily." Abraham shakes his head. "We have nothing ruling us out, the only two here we know for sure didn't do it are Kat and Daryl… and even that is technically iffy."

"We are getting nowhere with this." Rick sighs.

"Okay… new plan, lets search the prison, make sure it wasn't someone from the outside… meanwhile someone will watch everyone here… if we don't find anyone… then we come up with something else?" Sasha says.

"Alright, we go in pairs, only go with people you truly trust." Kat says. They all agree and pair up. Glenn, Hershel, and Tyreese end up in charge of watching the courtyard. The Warriors join them on watch, still not knowing what's going on, but doing as Kat says.

They all check out cellblock C, and D again before splitting up in the tombs. The pairs are Carol and Daryl, Rick and Michonne, Maggie and Tara, Abraham and Rosita, Sasha and Bob, and finally Kat and Eliza.

Kat keeps glancing at Eliza, not really trusting her. She had chosen her for her partner for this exact reason; she didn't want her partnered with her friends. Eliza seems completely calm about the situation. The two of them check the boiler room, and multiple of the store rooms, finding nothing. They come around a corner, Kat stopping as she see's blood on the floor. They follow the trail slowly. Kat raises her gun as they come around the corner, firing as a walker grabs at them. The walker falls to the ground, Kat stares in horror as she recognizes Bob, he had been perfectly fine only an hour before… She looks at Eliza eyes wide, there is a stab wound is Bob's stomach, his most likely cause of death.

"Well, I think that rules the both of us out…" Eliza says quietly… "Wasn't Sasha with Bob?" She asks. Kat nods.

"Yes… but I don't think that she could have tied the rope around Jackie's neck, not while she fought, not with only one arm." Eliza nods.

"Then where's Sasha?"

"I don't know… but we had better find out." They continue along the corridor, as they pass a room, a muffled gunshot sounds; Eliza drops to the ground dead. Kat spins around gun raised, only to have it knocked from her hand, as someone shoves Sasha into her. Sasha is struggling with a rope around her neck. Kat quickly pulls it off, before turning, just as a gun smashes into her head, everything going black.

-Line Break-

AN: Cliff Hangers! I love them! Hehehe! I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


	20. Chapter 20

AN: The Final Chapter of the Dump! Time to see what happens!

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman. I am not making any money from this.

I do own Kat, and the Warriors (Characters that come in, in later chapters).

AN: Onto the show!

-Line Break-

Kat slowly blinks open her eyes, her head pounding. She sits up looking around the blurry, dark room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Kat freezes hearing the voice. A light turns on; she recognizes one of the cells in cell block A. Leaning against the wall is Jackson. She quickly stands up moving as far from him as she can. "Oh… you're scared? How cute." He laughs. She glares.

"You're the one who killed Erik, Jackie, and Bob… aren't you?"

"Oh, was that who they were?" He smirks at her, pulling a knife out of his belt.

"If you're looking for your friends, they've been dead for months."

"I don't give a shit about those assholes, no… I came looking for a much bigger prize."

"And what's that?"

"You." He stalks towards her, grinning evilly. She stands there, having nowhere to go. He puts a hand on her cheek. She stands as still as she can, fear coursing through her. He runs the tip of the knife up her arm, cutting in just enough to make her bleed, but not enough to truly harm her. "I'm going to cut you up, carve you, until I don't want to anymore… then I'm going to fuck you, until you are begging for death… then I'll kill all your little friends… finally, if I decide to be nice… I'll let you die." He sneers licking her ear. He holds her head still, as he slowly moves his tongue in and out of her ear.

He runs the knife up her arm again, this time cutting deeper, deep enough to scar, but avoiding the arteries. He moves the knife up to her face, still licking her ear. He cuts down her face, leaving a large cut, from her temple, around the side of her face to her chin. He moves the knife away, leaning forward and licking the cut.

Kat knees him in the balls, shoving the arm with the knife away from her; she dodges under his arm, making a dash towards the door of the cell. She comes out of the cell turning towards the stairs down, just as he grabs her hair, dragging her back towards him. He wraps his arm around her neck, dragging her close to his chest. She struggles against him, fighting as hard as she can. He laughs.

"You can't get away from me." She bites down on his arm, as hard as she can, he yells out yanking his arm away, she keeps biting, tearing away some of the flesh. As the arm moves away from her, she runs from the cell, spitting the flesh out. She starts down the stairs, screaming as he tackles her. She rolls as they hit the bottom of the stairs; she lies there dazed for a moment, before struggling to her feet, her vision more blurry than usual. She stumbles towards the entrance to the cellblock. Falling onto her knees, as he grabs her leg.

He pins her to the ground, making her roll over. He slashes down her chest with the knife, cutting through her shirt, and drawing a thin line of blood. She kicks up at him, managing to unseat him, and scrambles towards the door again, screaming as loudly as she can. She runs out of the cell block, into the corridor heading towards the outside, as she reaches the outside doors, he grabs her from behind. She desperately pushes them open, screaming… hoping someone in the courtyard would hear…

"You are a troublesome bitch, aren't you… you're going to pay for that." He growls dragging her back down the hall. She kicks and punches screaming. He brings his hand up covering her mouth. "You fucking bitch." He screams as Kat takes advantage of his mistake, biting into his hand, taking off at least two fingers. He shoves her away, pulling his hand back. She slams into the wall of the corridor head first, sliding to the floor, as the world spins around her. "That's it… your dead." He says moving towards her with his knife. She kicks his legs out from under him, and crawls towards the exit, unable to stand with her dizziness. She makes it to the doors, pushing them open and crawling out.

"Help…" She yells, her voice carrying across the prison grounds. She screams as Jackson places his foot on her back, pushing her to the ground. He kicks her over, and straddles her, bringing the knife quickly towards her neck. She grabs his arm, pushing it away, as he tries to force the knife down on her. She kicks her legs out, causing them to roll to the side, the movement, dislodges him, sending him rolling a few feet away, the knife clattering away from them. She scrambles for the knife, grabbing it, and spinning around, just as he tries to tackle her.

"Kat?" She hears people running towards her. She watches as Glenn and Daryl pull Jackson off of her, his eyes wide, and staring… The knife is lodged between his ribs, right in his heart. Kat leans her head back, staring up, at the spinning, star filled night sky. "Kat? Come on, look at me, don't go to sleep, you hear me? Stay awake…" Glenn's voice calls, sounding distant. She feels hands on her head, lifting it onto something, Glenn coming into view over her. "Stay awake." He begs, tears streaming down his terrified face. Kat watches him for a moment, her eyes slowly closing. "KAT… No… no… no… wake up… you can't go to sleep… open your eyes… please…" The voice fades away.

-Line Break-

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." A young girl runs towards her brother throwing a water balloon at him with a laugh, before turning, and running away. The older boy follows laughing. Another teen boy, off to the side, cheers the girl on.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." A campfire crackles by a still lake, seven teens sit around it, joking and laughing. One of the girls keeps stealing the others marshmallows.

"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly, set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork." A girl opens an apartment door, smiling at the pizza boy. She takes the pizza, and steps back, letting another girl step up to pay. The girls whisper laughing, one of the girls hands the pizza boy a slip of paper, on it, the first girls name and number.

"Some to the hay, dilly, dilly, some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm." A young women laughs as a man spins her around, her white wedding dress flowing out around her. The man pulls her close kissing her with a large grin.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." A women falls to the ground hugging a man, both sobbing happily. People stand around them talking and grinning. The two clutch each other desperately.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." A woman laughs, softly smiling, leaning into the arms of a man. The two kiss deeply, the love clear in the looks they give each other.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." A women runs from a boy, a sheriff's hat on her head. The boy laughs, tackling her, and taking the hat back.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." A young man lowers his gun, moving forward quickly to hug a woman. They both grin hugging tightly, happy to see an old friend.

"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly, set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork." A woman grins up at an old man, he just smiles down at her. He leans down, kissing her forehead, before leaving the room with a fond smile on his face.

"Some to the hay, dilly, dilly, some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm." A woman with thick dreadlocks, walks over to a women and a boy, handing them some comic books. The three begin laughing and talking, gesturing to the books.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." A man shoots a squirrel with a cross bow arrow, he picks it up turning to a woman with a grin. She rolls her eyes at him, then turns, shooting two squirrels in quick succession, with her long bow. She turns back to him with a teasing grin.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." Images of a woman and her family fly by, of childhood laughs, teen camping trips, dates, weddings, reunions. A lifetime of happy memories, overlaying the same lifetime of horror. They all play over and over again, repeating in a loop… An old lullaby can be heard, the voices of the different family members singing it.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." The voice of the woman's older brother sings, his voice low, choked with worry.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." A teen girl, with blonde hair, sings softly, her voice full of hope and care. A young woman joins her, her voice filled with hope and strength.

"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly, set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork." Six voices sing together, friends harmonizing, their voices fit perfectly together, a gap is left, one voice missing.

"Some to the hay, dilly, dilly, some to thresh corn. Whilst you and I, dilly, dilly, keep ourselves warm." A man's rough voice sings, slightly off key, clearly not used to singing.

"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, Lavender's green. When you are king, dilly, dilly, I shall be queen." An old man sings, a fathers love can be heard in his words. A teen boy joins him, his soft voice choked by tears.

"Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so? 'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so." A man sings, nothing but love can be heard in his shaking voice.

-Line Break-

Brown eyes open, blinking slowly, the blurry world coming into view. Kat turns her head, a shaky hand reaching out for a pair of thick glasses. She shakily puts them on, the world clearing. She looks down at an IV in her left hand, rubbing at it. She jumps as the door to the room opens. Daryl comes in, freezing when he sees her.

"Kat? You're awake." He says a grin covering his face as he walks over to the bed. "Its 'bought time."

"H…how long...?" She croaks out, throat soar from disuse. He picks up a bottle of water, helping her sit up enough to drink some of it.

"You've been out for around two weeks… Hershel was worried at first, when you wouldn't wake up… but you responded to pain… we stuck your foot with a needle… a lot. And he said your pupils reacted to light…" Daryl explains. "So he was sure you'd wake up at some point." She nods.

"Well I'm tired and a bit sore, otherwise I feel okay…" She says.

"Good… Maybe you'll be back on your feet soon then." He stands up. "I'm going to get Hershel, Glenn, and Rick." He walks out.

-Line Break-

"Did you guys sing to me while I was out?" Glenn looks at Kat and nods.

"Yeah, Rick's idea… he told us about a song he used to use to calm you down as a kid."

"I heard you… all of you… hell even Daryl was singing… not terribly ether." She grins at him, rolling to face him.

"You heard that? So people really can hear when in comas." He smiles reaching a hand out, and moving hair from her face.

"Yeah… It kept repeating, with a bunch of memories…" She nods, smirking with a snicker, as her hair falls back in her face. Glenn sighs, and sits up, leaning down, brushing the hair out of her face again, and kissing her. She kisses him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. She deepens the kiss her tongue flicking out to run over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth letting her in, one hand moving from her cheek, and running down her side, squeezing her hip. The two pull apart for air a few minutes later, Kat grins panting a bit, she kisses down his neck. Glenn pulls back.

"We should stop before we get carried away… I don't think we should really be doing anything like that, not less than two days after you woke up from a coma…" He says softly, running a hand through her hair. She huffs.

"I guess your right… but once I get the all clear from dad..." She smirks at him. Glenn grins back at her, leaning down and kissing her quickly before getting up.

"I am not going to be in the room when you ask your father when you're cleared to have sex." She laughs.

"I won't make you be… Be careful out there." She leans up kissing him again before dropping back on the bed.

"I will be, it's only watch, and I'll be in the tower." He assures her. She watches him head out, before lying back with a bored sigh.

-Line Break-

"You know… you let me off bed rest a week ago… Aren't I healed enough to go back to normal life?" Kat asks with a hopeful grin at Hershel.

"Yes, but no runs, you can do everything else, but unless absolutely necessary I want you to wait another week before going on runs." She nods jumping off the table and hugging him.

"Thank you Dad." She kisses his check.

"No problem." He chuckles.

"I had one more question."

"Yes?"

"Am I clear for… well… I guess I'll just say it… sex?" She stutters out, looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes… You are clear for sex." He assures her looking amused. "Just be careful, with the injuries you had to your vagina you need to be gentle… also it may be uncomfortable for you, so keep that in mind, and make sure to tell Glenn that." He advices, trying not to laugh at the look on Kat's face.

"Yeah, uh I will make sure to tell him." She mumbles out her face red.

"Kat, I'm your doctor, you don't have to be embarrassed to ask me things like that… Don't give me that look, I know I'm your father, but your health comes first, alright?" She nods still blushing, looking away awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks…" She quickly leaves, Hershel chuckling behind her.

-Line Break-

AN: Well, that's all for now. I'll start posting again when I feel I have enough pre-written. I hope you all enjoyed. If you did please favorite. Follow to be notified when I update, and I'd love some reviews; just try to keep them civil and constructive please. Thanks everyone for reading.  
Live Long and Prosper,

~Kat


End file.
